


Touch of Magic

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Families of Choice, Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Papa Bunny, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 73,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a street kid who gets by performing his magic tricks he learned from his father.  However, he comes to learn that magic is more than smoke and mirrors when he rescues a small fluffy rabbit.  Jack soon find himself on the longest and most dangerous road trip of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Boy and a Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a story I've been working on for the past few months. It's probably my longest ROTG story so far. It's all written out and just needs editing, so expect to see a new chapter around every Friday-Saturday.
> 
> Also, this chapter has some lovely art by instant-rhapsody. I recommend you go and check out her tumblr: http://instant-rhapsody.tumblr.com/

[](http://s183.photobucket.com/user/earthstarchan/media/MagicianJack.png.html)

 

Humming to himself, Frank swept the floor of his shop as he heard the door’s bell jingle. Frank raised his head and saw the face of a familiar teen with brown hair wearing a worn t-shirt, pants, a magician hat and carrying an old duffel bag enter. “Morning, Jack!” Frank greeted with a wave. “You’re here early.”

Jack grinned. “You don’t make money by being late,” the boy replied. “You still okay if I set up outside?”

Frank chuckled. “As I tell you every morning, go ahead,” he replied as he went back to sweeping. “You doing your little street show brings in good business for me.” Jack was a nice kid. Even though Frank insisted he was fine with Jack performing his magic tricks in front of his shop, the boy had always came in like clockwork just to make certain Frank was still alright. Granted, Frank knew personally not a lot of shop owners would be thrilled with the idea of a street kid was trying to earn money at their establishment, however, Frank didn’t care. Kids living on the street had it hard enough as is, if it didn’t hurt to make their life easier, why shouldn’t someone offer a hand?

Jack gave a grateful smile. “Thanks, Frank, I really appreciate it.”

“Not a problem, Kiddo,” Frank replied as Jack headed back outside. “Just stay warm, there’s a chill in the air today.”

Jack nodded as he shut the door and went to sit in front of the shop. Frank grinned amused as he set the broom aside to make fresh donuts. He felt very lucky to know Jack and he would admit it proudly. How many could say they were friends with a street magician?

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Pitch could feel the exhaustion slip into his bones as he crossed the threshold to his lab. It had been a long trip. While driving across the country, Pitch discovered that the 'cargo' had a whole list of swear words from every language. He was very tempted to sew the lips shut of the infuriating creature, but Pitch couldn't risk damaging him. Pitch was so close to his goal and he refused to take any chances he didn't have to take.

It may have been faster to take a plane home, but he doubted the airline would allow him to take a rabbit as carry on luggage and he refused to let it out of his sight for minute. Pitch had worked long and hard to capture him, Pitch wasn't going to jeopardize it by being foolish.

Pitch smiled as he reached his laboratory and grinned smugly at the glass beakers. Finally, his dream was within his grasp. He had awaited for this day for centuries and it was finally here. Pitch had spent years devising ways to track and capture the last Pooka, with no thanks to those Guardians.

Honestly, if Pitch had known placing that seal on the Pooka would have saved him so much time, he would have done it ages ago. Course, the seal itself had been quite costly, never mind the amount of work he had to put into setting up the runes and sealing circle to activate it.

Although, he thought. Once I can tap into my magic, I won't need to rely on such tiresome methods. He chuckled as Pitch selected a black cast box that contained his tools and potions he would be use to 'persuade' the Pooka to complete his request.

It was time for the fun to begin. "Onyx!" Pitch called as he cleared his lab table. "Fetch the hairball and bring him to me."

Pitch waited to hear a sharp "At once, Master!", but frowned when he was greeted with silence. "Onyx?"

He heard the shuffling of feet and a large man, with long black hair, and various stitch marks on his arms and neck appear in the doorway. "M-master, I am sorry, but I can't."

Pitch sighed as he rolled his eyes. He had built Onyx to be as strong as an ox, but also as dumb as one. Simple minds were far easier to control and less likely to rebel, but there were times Pitch wondered if a smart servant would have been worth the risk. "You just need to bring me the cage. It's not that hard-"

"N-no, Master," Onyx stammered. "I-I mean…." He gulped. "The Pooka's escaped."

"WHAT?!" Pitch shoved Onyx aside as he ran into the backroom where he had told Onyx to guard their guest until he had finished the preparations. He spotted the small cage and true to Onyx's word, the door to it was swinging open with no Pooka inside it.

Pitch sucked in air to control his rage, before he spun around and pinned Onyx to the wall. "Where is the Pooka?!"

"It wasn't my fault, Master!" Onyx cried as he cowered. "He tricked me! He laid still and said he was dying! So, I opened to check and when I turned my back, he was gone!"

Pitch's fingers tightened around Onyx's throat. "Fool! I should tear you apart and rebuild you to be a door stop!" He reached into his robe and yanked out a bottle. "Or perhaps I you should be the next test subject for one of my potions?!"

"N-no, Master!' Onyx pleaded as he shook. "Anything, but that!"

"Then, get that Pooka!" Pitch cried as he tossed Onyx to the floor and pointed to the door. "Find him!"

"Yes, Master!" Onyx jumped to his feet and gave a hasty vow before he charged out of the door.

Pitch cursed as he leaned against the wall and rubbed his eyes. "Of course, this wouldn't be this easy!" He shot a glare at the empty cage. "At least that seal I put on him won't be wearing off anytime soon." He gave a smirk as he thought about his advantage.

In the furball's current state and miles away from his friends, it was only a matter of time before they captured him again and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

08080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack grinned as he shuffled and fanned out the cards. “Pick a card, any card from the deck.”

The little girl who sat across from him frowned and stared at the cards like she was deciding her fate. Jack stole a glance at the girl’s mother who smiled amused.

“I pick,” the girl said as her hand hovered. “This one!”

“Look in the card, but don’t show me,” Jack instructed as he piled the cards back together. “Once, you’re done, slip it back into my deck.”

The girl gave a nodded and placed it back into the deck. Jack grinned as he shuffled the cards. Now, was the time for the dramatic effect. He shut his eyes and waved his hands like he was casting a spell.

“Your card...was this one!” Jack yanked out the card he had marked and held out the Ace of Hearts.

The girl gasped. “How did you know?!”

“Magic!” Jack replied with a wink. “And a good magician never reveals his secrets.”

“Do another trick!” the girl pleaded as she clasped her hands. “Please!”

“Now, Honey,” the mother said as she laughed. “He’s done four tricks for you already.”

“It’s fine, my dad always said to never deny an audience” Jack said as he reached into the top had he had set out for people to drop money in. “See this quarter?”

The girl nodded.

“Now you see it,” Jack twirled the coin around his fingers and then held his palms opened. “Now you don’t!”

The girl’s jaw dropped. “Where’s the coin?! It’s gone!”

“No, it’s not,” Jack said as he reached behind her ear. “It’s right here!” He held the quarter out.

The girl giggled and clapped. “That’s amazing!”

“It is, but we need to get home for dinner,” the mother said as Jack saw she slipped a ten dollar bill into his top hat. 

It was Jack’s turn to stare wide eye. He would be lucky if a person let a five dollars, but ten was a miracle. “Thank you!”

The mother gave a smile as the girl took her hand and waved at Jack. “Bye, Mister Magician! I’ll see you later!”

Jack waved as he collected the money and stuffed it into his duffel. “Wow, I can actually afford a proper meal today.”

He heard a chuckle behind him as Frank stepped out of his donut shop. “Having a successful day there, kid?”

Jack gave a smile back. “Yeah, got way more people than I did yesterday. I’ll be sticking around another hour if that’s okay.”

“Fine with me, just as long as you’re gone before I close.” Frank wiped his hands onto his apron. “It’ll be getting dark soon.”

Jack nodded. He liked Frank, he was one of the few shop owners that didn’t mind Jack performing his magic tricks in front of his store to earn money. Instead of yelling and screaming at Jack to get lost, Frank encouraged it. Granted, Frank had a tendency to be nice to every street kid that came his way.

“Before you leave,” Frank continued. “I got some day old donuts you can have if you want.” 

“Really? Yeah, that be great!” Jack exclaimed.

Frank laughed. “I’m gathering up my donations for the food bank, so I’ll have it ready for you soon.”

Jack beamed as Frank ventured back into the shop. Yup! Today was a good day. Jack would actually have enough food for today, tomorrow and perhaps even the day after if he rationed it well.

Jack emptied the top hat and flipped it back onto his head. His dad may not have left him with much when he died, but Jack would always be grateful for the magic tricks he taught him. Without them, Jack wasn’t sure how he would get by day to day for money.

Jack gave a half smile at the memory of his dad, before shaking his head. No, time to be sad about things he couldn’t change. He had to get a couple more tricks set up.

0808080808080808080808080808080

A few blocks away, a small grey rabbit panted to catch his breath as he ducked into an alley. Stupid Pitch! Stupid seal! He snarled as he once again caught his reflection in some broken glass. “North, would be laughin’ his head off if he saw me...course, that is if I can get home.”

Bunny shook his head as he tried to make a plan. He still had no clue on where exactly he was. Bunny could be halfway across the country for all he knew.

If that was the case, it was a huge problem in his current state. Normally, Bunny could open up a tunnel and be home within a few hours, but with his powers sealed-

“Hey, Mike, look!”

He jumped as he spun around and saw two scruffy teen boys stare at him. 

“A rabbit!” the taller one said as he pointed right at him. 

The shorter one grinned. “Bet we can sell it for some quick cash!”

Oh, bloody hell! Bunny thought as he wasted no time to dart right between the boys legs and ran down the street. This day just kept getting worse and worse.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack hummed as he stuffed his cards and other travel magic tricks into his duffel bag. He only earned a couple of quarters in the last hour, but he’d take what he could get. 

“Wonder if I should treat myself to a burger tonight-”

Suddenly, Jack fell back as something rammed straight into him. Jack sat up and stared into the eyes of a very dazed looking rabbit. “Where did you come from?”

The rabbit seemed to come shake himself back to his senses as Jack heard voices. 

“Mike! There it is! Overland has it!”

Jack looked up and groaned. Mike and Tony, two thugs that would probably sell their right arm for cash. No wonder the rabbit was running for his life.

The rabbit looked ready to run off again, but Jack acted promptly. He dropped his top hat over the rabbit to trap it while he brought his duffel bag closer. He’d have to do this fast.

Jack barely managed to finish his trick before Mike and Tony halted and glared at him. “All right, Houdini!” Tony snapped. “Hand over the rabbit!”

Jack shrugged as he pulled the hat towards himself. “What rabbit?”

Mike rolled his eyes. “Don’t blame games, runt! The one you just stashed under your hat.”

“Did I?” Jack smirked as he lifted his hat and reveal nothing there. “Cause unless it’s invisible, I’m seeing no rabbit here.”

Tony scratched his head confused as Mike fumed and grabbed Jack by his shirt. “I don’t have time for your stupid tricks! Where’s the rabbit?!” He formed a fist. “Or do you want me to perform my trick of making black eyes appear!”

“Go ahead,” Jack replied. “I’d still look better than you two gorillas.”

“Why, you little-”

“Ahem!”

Mike and Tony froze as Frank finished clearing his throat and tapped his fingers against the doorknob. “There a problem, boys? Or do I need to call the cops to straighten this out?”

Mike fumed, but cursed as he let go of Jack and shoved him. “You’re lucky today, brat.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed as they started to walk back where they came. “We’ll catch you when your bodyguard isn’t around.”

Jack stuck out his tongue as he watched the pair leave. “Those two are a pain in a the butt.”

“Yes, but you need to learn not to pick fights with people twice your size.” Frank frowned. “What were they angry about? Something about a rabbit?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Jack replied as he swung the duffel bag over his shoulder and tried to ignore the added weight he had just stuffed into it. “I should get going.”

Frank nodded as he handed Jack a paper bag. “Here, it’s mostly glazed, but there are a couple of chocolate and jelly-filled in there.”

“Thanks,” Jack said as he stole a peek into the bag, “been ages since I had a good sugar high.”

Frank chuckled as headed back inside. “Don’t make yourself sick, Jack. Stay safe!”

Jack waved as he headed down the street and went into the nearest alley. He set the bag of donuts down so he had both hands to unzip his bag.

“You okay in there little guy?” Jack asked as two long ears and a pair of bright green eyes peeked out. He frowned as he glanced under the rabbit’s chin. “No collar, so guess you’re wild?” he muttered aloud. “Weird, we don’t get many rabbits in the city.”

Part of Jack wondered if he should let the rabbit loose, but there were plenty of other creeps like Mike and Tony around and that wasn’t including the stray dogs that would love to make a meal out of him.

The rabbit stared at him and Jack gave a smile back. “Guess, I’ll take you home with me for tonight.” The rabbit made a grunt like noise as Jack zipped the duffel bag up, but left the very end open for the rabbit to have air. 

Jack laughed as he picked up his bag of donuts. “Been ages since I’ve had company for the night, it’ll be a nice change.” He carefully carried the bag and he headed back down the street, not noticing the thoughtful look the rabbit had on his face.


	2. How To Care For A Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes the rabbit home, meanwhile Onyx's searches continues...

On his way home, Jack made a pit stop at a grocery store to pick up a bag of cabbages. He never kept a rabbit before, but they were suppose to eat cabbages, right? Then, to treat himself, he caught a food van before it was closing up for the day and bought himself a burger and fries to go.

Jack was tempted to chow down then, but the sun was setting and he rather not be out on the streets if Mike and Tony decided to carry out their threat. Making sure he wasn’t swinging the bag, Jack dashed up the street to the old abandoned stage theater.

Jack imagine it looked rather nice in it’s day, but that was a long time ago. No one had bother to step foot in the place for over a decade, which made it the perfect home for Jack. He doubled checked no police officers were watching him before slipping around the back and entering the back door.

Like Jack did everyday since he came her, Jack propped a loose wood board under the knob to keep it somewhat locked before heading to the stage.

“Home, sweet, home,” he sang to no one as he walked passed the moth eaten and broken seats and climbed up onto the stage. Jack then set the bag duffel and released the rabbit.

“There you go,” Jack said as he set the rabbit down. “Should be safe for you to run around here.”

The rabbit glanced around confused. Jack half expected it to just run off, but instead he sat and stared at Jack. “The place isn’t much,” Jack explained as he pulled over a costume trunk to use as a table. “But better than sleeping on the streets and plenty of blankets in here when it’s cold.”

Jack then paused. “And I’m talking to you like you can talk back, I wonder if that’s a healthy sign or not.”

He rubbed the back of his neck as he took his meal and then dug out a couple of cabbages to place in front of the rabbit. “Here you go, sorry it’s all I could afford,” he took and swallowed a bite of his burger and savoured the taste. “Course,” he chuckled as he set the burger down and then popped a fry into his mouth. “Not sure what else a rabbit would eat besides cabbage.”

The rabbit tilted his head at Jack, but then took a cabbage and started to munch on it. What was odd though was the rabbit was holding the cabbage between his paws. Was that normal?

Jack shrugged, and ate the rest of his meal. He then took out two of the many water bottles Jack bought when he could and found an old bowl in the trunk.

“Here, you’re probably as thirsty as I am,” Jack said as he filled the bowl and placed it in front of the rabbit. He watched the rabbit take a long drink before opening his bottle and swallowing a few mouthfuls.

Jack wiped his mouth with his sleeve and glanced at his watch. He debated eating one of the donuts, but decided it was better to save them for breakfast. He then reached into his bag and practice the magic tricks he would do tomorrow.

Out of the corner of his eye, the rabbit was slowly exploring the place, but he didn’t seem to be wandering very far. However, as Jack was practicing with is linking rings, the rabbit hopped back over to watch.

Jack grinned as he held out the tricks. “Hey, want to see a trick?”

The rabbit twitched his nose as Jack held out the two rings and tapped them. “See, they look solid right? Can’t break through, but watch.” Jack held up the top ring and smashed it down into it. When he was done, Jack held it out to show the rings were now linked.

“Neat, huh? First trick my dad ever taught me.” The rabbit blinked and tilted his head curiously. “He was a traveling stage magician, so I’ve been learning this stuff since I could walk.”

Jack fingered the rings as he become lost in his memories again, but shook his head. “Anyway, I need to some sleep. Saturday tomorrow, so I need to get up early to hit the park.”

He rose and headed to the backstage, and much to his surprise, the rabbit followed. He rearranged the pile of old costumes he used for his bed and blankets, but took a couple of the smaller pieces to make a place for the rabbit.

“I have no clue what rabbits sleep on,” Jack said as he patted the pile and look to the small animal. “But this is the best I can do for you.” 

He patted the rabbit’s head before he crawled into his own bed and pulled a large pirate coat over him for a blanket. “Anyway, night, little guy.” Jack stole one more peek at him before shutting his eyes. The rabbit seemed to be sniffing the bed, so maybe it was good enough for him.

Tomorrow, he would have to seriously decide what he should do with the rabbit, although Jack couldn’t deny he was tempted to just keep him. It felt nice to have another person around to talk to, even if that person was an animal that could talk back. He sighed to himself and wrapped the coat around him a bit tighter to shield himself from the cold. He could feel it was going to be a cold night, but it wasn’t long before he fell asleep.

 

Meanwhile, Bunny frowned as he hopped to the boy and tapped his foot in thought. He like to think he was a decent judge of character and the boy didn’t seem like a bad person. The kid did save his neck from those two goons earlier.

Granted, he really disliked the idea of getting a kid involved. He couldn’t be any older than 16, although with also raised the question of why he was living on his own in an abandoned theater?

Bunny debated, what to do and sighed. If he wanted to get back to the other Guardians, he had no choice but to talk to the kid and get him to tell him where exactly he was. Then, he would-

The kid’s teeth chattering made his ears twitch and caused him to look back. The kid was shivering as he tried to burrow deeper into the large coat. Bunny’s ears went back. The cold didn’t bother him because of his fur, but it was clear the boy was shivering. Bunny never could stand seeing children being cold, no matter how old.

Bunny paused only for a minute, but once he saw the boy shiver again he took it upon himself to crawl under the coat and nestled into the boy. As he expected, the boy sensed the warmth and in his sleep wrapped an arm around him like Bunny was a teddy bear.

Bunny sighed. He had not planned being used as a stuffed animal tonight, but there were worse ways to sleep. Like that blasted cage of Pitch’s Bunny thought with dread. He then shut his eyes and, for the first time in a while, Bunny was able to sleep peacefully without worry, at least for the night.

080808080808080808080808080808080

This was not good. Onyx had been searching all day and night, and he still had not found the Pooka. He sweated nervously at the thought of returning to his master empty handed. Onyx did not want to be taken apart again. What was he to do?

He heard movement from the next alleyway and peeked in. He saw two teen boys digging through garbage bins, but it was the taller of the two that noticed him. “What? Mind your own business, bud.”

Onyx’s eyes narrowed, but stayed where he was. “Have you two seen a rabbit?”

The boys suddenly paused, glance to each other and smirked. “Maybe,” said the smaller one. “A small grey one?”

Onyx’s eyes lit up. Yes! He finally had a lead. “That’s it! Where did it go?”

“You got any money?” asked the taller one.

“Well, no,” Onyx replied. “The Master doesn’t trust me with money.”

The boys exchanged a confused expression, but the tall one kept his smirk. “Tough luck, no money, no info.” He turned his back. “So, go back to where-”

Onyx cut him off as he grabbed the back of the boy’s shirt and pinned him to the wall. He held his mallet sized fist to his face and snarled. “Tell me, where did the rabbit go?”

“Hey, pal! Layoff!” cried the shorter boy, but Onyx simply grabbed him and pinned him to the same wall.

“I’ll say it again,” Onyx repeated. “Where did the rabbit go?”

The tall boy swallowed and shook. “D-don’t know, Overland took him.”

“Overland?”

“Jack Overland,” stammered the shorter boy. “S-some kid who thinks he’s a magician.”

“Yeah, he has it,” the taller boy said, “he’ll probably be in the park tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” Onyx grinned and dropped the boys. “Now I don’t have to worry about getting blood on my shirt, Master would have been displeased.”

“Y-Yeah, sure,” said the taller boy as he and the other one back away from here. “Glad to be of service.”

Onyx smiled as he swiftly left the alleyway to inform his master of his progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter, but next one will be a lot longer. I promise!


	3. This Is Not A Ventriloquist Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack discovers two thing; that magic is real and it's always good to have a trick up his sleeve.

Jack awoke to something tickling his nose and warmth being pressed into his chest. He blinked groggily, but fully awoke as grey fur filled his vision.

“Huh?” He sat up and watched the rabbit sit up to scratched one of his ears. I guess he was lonely? I didn’t even know rabbits cuddled like that.

Jack yawned as he glanced at his watch. Good, he had plenty of time to eat before heading to the park. “Time for a healthy breakfast of sugar,” Jack muttered as he rose back to the stage where he had left the bag of donuts and once again the rabbit followed him.

Before digging to the bag, he gave more water for the rabbit and left out a few more pieces of cabbage. “Maybe if I’m lucky today, I can get carrots for you too,” Jack said, as he sat and took out a couple of glazed donuts from the bag. “Or whatever you guys eat.” 

“I’d like a donut if ya don’t mind.”

Jack’s heart stopped. He leaped to his feet and spun around, but he saw no one. “W-who?” He ran a hand through his hair baffled. “I guess I’m hearing things-”

“Oi! Ya need ta look down!”

Jack froze, and while he didn’t want to, force himself to glance downward. The rabbit smirked and waved. “G’day, Mate. Now don’t freak-”

Jack yelped in fright, and in his panic, tripped and fell backwards. “Y-You did not just talked!” he exclaimed, and pointed at him. “I-I got to be dreaming. Y-You are-” 

The rabbit sighed and, before Jack could sit up, hopped up onto his chest.

“I did talk,” he placed a paw over Jack’s mouth to keep him from responding. “And before ya ask, no I ani’t goin’ to hurt ya. I just need ya ta answer some questions for me, alright?”

Jack nodded, which seemed to satisfy the rabbit. “Good...um...what’s ya name? Never caught that,” the rabbit asked he hopped off.

“Jack Overland,” he stammered and stared at him. “Who...or what are you?”

“Name’s Aster, but my friends call me Bunny.”

“Bunny?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I didn’t pick the nickname,” Bunny replied shaking his head. “Anyway, I’m a Pooka.”

“A Pooka?” Jack asked as he moved closer. “Is that some kind of rare breed of rabbit?”

Bunny twitched an eyebrow. “I’m not a rabbit, okay!”

“You look like a rabbit to me,” Jack replied, dryly. 

Bunny growled as he shook what Jack assumed to be a fist. “I’m normally bigger than this, like twice ya size, but I got a stupid seal cast on me that’s blockin’ me magic.”

“Seal? Magic?” Jack rubbed his eyes and he sucked air through his teeth. “Slow down, you’re not making sense.”

Bunny paused, but gave a nod. “Alright, let me start over.” He leapt onto the lid of the trunk and looked directly at Jack. “From what I saw in ya do magic tricks, right? The smoke and mirrors kind?”

“Yeah?” Jack replied, slowly.

“Well, I’m talkin’ about REAL magic. Spell castin’, runes, changing shape, that kind of thing.”

Jack stared wide eyed and shook his head. “No way, that doesn’t exist.”

“Oi! I’m talking anit I?” Bunny replied, sounding a bit insulted. “That should be enough proof.”

Jack chewed his bottom lip. He couldn’t deny that. There was no way Bunny talking to him was a weird kind of mind trick, unless it was something in the burger he ate. “Sorry, but when your father was a stage magician it’s rather hard to believe in real magic,” he replied.

Bunny raised an eyebrow, but seemed to decide to let it slide. “Well, it’s real, kid and I’m one of the Guardians that try to keep it under control.”

“Guardians? Are they talking rabbits too?”

“I’m not a rabbit!” Bunny growled and then decided to steal one of Jack’s donuts. “They’re human….well, more human looking than me, but my point is they’re magic users.” He broke off a piece of donut and then popped it into his mouth. “Hey, don’t suppose ya any tea for this?”

“Nope, sorry,” Jack said as he took a donut for himself, hoping maybe eating something will calm him down and have this somehow make sense. “So, what? You and these other Guardians spend days casting spells?”

“Some, but our main job is keep track on any dangerous magic users.”

“Dangerous?”

“You hear a lot of them in fairy tales,” Bunny explained. “Turning people into frogs, sleeping spells, the old witch that lives in the woods, ring a bell?”

Jack nodded, but then frowned. “So...what are you doing here then?”

Bunny sighed as he sat down. “I let my guard down and before I realized it, I had stepped into a sealin’ ward.”

“What’s a sealing ward?”

“It’s one of the few things people who don’t have magic can do, but they’re rather complicated.” Bunny took another fry. “Basically, it’s a punch of runes drawn on the ground with chalk, potions and other stuff like that.”

“And that seal turned you into a little rabbit?” Jack concluded. “Who did it? Another magic user?”

“No, worse,” Bunny replied bitterly. “An alchemist named Pitch.” 

“An alchemist?” Jack muttered to himself as he broke off another piece of donut. “You mean the turning the lead into gold kind?”

Bunny scoffed. “If all Pitch cared about was that it’d be the least of our worries, but yeah.” He shook his head. “He’s always dealin’ and experimentin’ with different potions and their effects on people and animals.”

“And he caught you?” Jack concluded.

“Yeah, but I got away and I need ya to tell me where exactly I am?”

“You don’t know?” 

Bunny sighed. “I’ve been kept in a cage for over a week and he made sure I couldn’t see where I was going.” He hopped to the kid. “So, where am I?”

Jack drummed his fingers against his knee, but then snapped his fingers. “One sec, I got a map around here.” He went to a second trunk where he had kept a few items that he never bothered to stuff into his duffel bag. “Here it is!”

He unfolded the map of the whole country. “Dad use to use this for planning where to take his shows.” He looked to Bunny. “Where do you live?”

Bunny hopped and pointed far to the east. “Here, we live deep in a forest.”

Jack’s eyes widened. Oh crud, he wasn’t going to like this.

Bunny paused as he saw Jack’s shocked expression. “What?”

Jack chewed his bottom lip. “Um...I hate to tell you this, but you’re here.” He pointed to the opposite direction where Bunny was and landed his finger near the west coast. “In a small city called Rovan.”

Bunny’s jaw dropped and suddenly let out a series of curse words that would have made a sailor blush. “I’m on the other side of the bloody country?! Arrg!” He flopped and landed on his back. “Fantastic!”

“You said you have magic,” Jack said as he refolded the map. “Can’t you just fly home or something?”

Bunny raised his head with a skeptic expression. “Magic’s different for everyone, Kid. I’ve never been able, or wanted, to fly in my life.” He sat up. “Second, I told ya, my magic’s been sealed. Normally, I use my tunnels ta get home, but I can’t with this bloody seal on.”

“We can’t take it off?” Jack asked as he leaned against the trunk.

“Thankfully,” Bunny said as he started to pace. “Seals aren’t permanent, so it should wear off eventually, but it’s not fast enough.” He grimly stared at the floor. “I got ta get out of this city before Pitch and his goon finds me again.”

Jack choked. “Wait? You mean he’s in this city?”

Bunny arched an eyebrow. “Where did ya think I ran from on these short legs? The next state over? Yeah, he’s here and he’s probably tearin’ the place apart lookin’ for me.” He sighed and started to hop away. “So, I better get movin’ before he starts sniffin’ around here. See ya!”

“Wait!” Jack exclaimed as he scooped Bunny up into his arms. 

“Oi! Put me down!” Bunny said as he squirmed.

Jack ignored him as he forced Bunny to look at him. “There’s no way you’ll get home on your own. You need my help.”

Bunny suddenly looked like he had swallowed a lemon. “What?! You’re a kid, I’m not draggin’ ya in this.” He looked around the stage and shifted uncomfortably. “Besides, won’t ya ma be worried about ya?”

Jack gave a sad smile. “She would if she was alive, she died when I was five.”

Bunny’s ears folded back. “Ya pa?”

“Died in a car accident last year,” Jack said, softly.

Bunny looked liked he wanted to say something, but he shut and closed his mouth. “Ya don’t have any family?”

Jack shut his eyes in thought. “Think I have a great aunt on my mom’s side, but haven’t seen her since I was two.” He shrugged. “So, once I realized I was going to placed in the ever great foster system I decided to go live on my own.”

Bunny looked at Jack sadly, but he tried to laugh it off. “It’s no big deal, I’m old enough to take care of myself anyway.”

Bunny’s expression changed to a suspicious one. “And how old are ya exactly?” he asked with an arch eyebrow.

Jack was quiet.

Bunny tapped his feet. “16?”

“I turn 15 next March.”

“Ya only 14!”

“I’m still plenty old enough to be on my own,” Jack argued.

Bunny clearly didn’t share the opinion as he groaned and buried his face into his tiny paws. “Look, Jack, I appreciate the offer, but ya don’t have any money-”

“I do actually,” Jack said as he set Bunny down and reached into his duffel bag. “I’ve been earning money by being a street magician.” He crossed his arms. “And if I push it today, I bet we could earn enough for a bus ticket.”

Bunny looked tempted, but he shook his head. “No, it’s too dangerous.”

“How else are you going to get home? Hop?” Jack bent so he and Bunny were eye level. “Face it, Bunny, you need me.”

“You’re a kid!”

“And yet, I would have an easier time buying a ticket than you would,” Jack replied, sharply.

Bunny’s ears folded back as buried his face into his little paws and grolwed. “Fine, but as soon as I get home, we’re goin’ find some safe place for you to live at, maybe that aunt you mentioned is still kickin’ around.”

That statement surprised Jack. “Why?”

“Well, I’m hardly goin’ to let ya live back on the streets, but we’ll worry that part later.”

Jack shook his head, not sure why Bunny felt the need to worry about that. “We’ll finish breakfast, then we’ll gather up my supplies and hit the park.”

Bunny peeked into the duffel bag that contained Jack’s magic tricks. “Ya really think ya can earn enough with this stuff?”

“If I combine it with money I’ve been saving for emergencies,” Jack said as he pointed to the bills he kept hidden in the seam. “We should have enough for a bus ticket by the end of today.” 

Bunny sighed as he jumped onto the trunk, and took another donut. “Hope ya right, Kid, cause we need ta get out of this city pronto.”

Jack gave a nod as he stuffed a donut into his mouth.

0808080808080808080808080808080

Pitch poured his elixir of life into his coffee, and stirred it in before he sipped it. The bitter taste stung his tongue. The smell of the elixir alone could make a person’s stomach lurch. Granted, Pitch made few complaints about it. This grotesque liquid was what had kept him alive for centuries and he wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

His cup clicked on the saucer as he looked to where Onyx stood. “And you are certain this Jack has the Pooka?”

“Yes, Master,” Onyx replied, “and he should be in the park performing magic tricks.”

Pitch scoffed as he drank the rest of his coffee while ignoring the lingering aftertaste. How ironic for a little street magician to get his hands on what was one of the most valuable magical creatures in existence. “Prepare the car, Onyx,” Pitch ordered as he rose to fetch his coat. He was going getting the little furball back.

 

0808080808080808080808080808080

Bunny peeked out of the duffel bag as Jack made it seem the scarf he was showing to two ladies changed into five different colours. Bunny never held any interest in stage magic or slight of hand tricks, but he had to admit, the kid had a natural knack for it.

Problem was that, while a number of people had stopped to watch Jack’s tricks, most of them didn’t bother to leave money. Granted, Jack’s clothes did scream scruffy street kid. When was the last time the kid had a clean shirt? Bunny couldn’t help but conclude that Jack desperately needed new clothes.

The women clapped, and left a couple of dollars into his top hat. Jack waited until the women were out of earshot, before he looked into the duffel bag.

“Good news, we’re up to twenty bucks,” he said with a grin. “We’re doing great today.”

Bunny frowned, not nearly as convinced as Jack was. “We’ve been out here for four hours and we’ve only made that much?”

“Don’t worry, I got a plan,” Jack said as he added the money into the duffel bag. “Figure we’ll get enough for a ticket if we keep going until this evening and take a late bus.”

Bunny thumped his foot nervously. He wanted them out of this city before it got dark again. “Isn’t there a way ta earn cash a bit faster?”

“Not unless I have bigger and fancier tricks,” Jack said as he reached for his linking rings, and placed his top hat on his head, “and I can only carry so much.” He then paused and turned to Bunny. “Although, the old pulling a rabbit out of a hat is always a sure classic.”

It seemed to take a moment for Jack’s meaning to sink in, but as soon as it did, Bunny growled and said “No.”

“Why not?” Jack said.

“Cause I’m not a rabbit!” he shot back as he jabbed a paw at Jack’s arm. “And it’s undignified to have ya yank me out of a hat!”

“Okay, okay, it was just a thought,” Jack said as he turned back to the sidewalk, “but let me know if you change your mind.”

Bunny rolled his eyes, and ducked back into the bag as he heard feet approach behind him.

“Hey! You want to see a trick?” Jack asked the person. “Everyone loves a card trick?”

“Are you Jack Overland?”

Dread filled Bunny. He knew that voice! Fearfully, Bunny peeked out, and cursed as his suspicions were confirmed. Onyx was hovering over Jack, and looked ready to strangle him if he blinked funny.

Bunny hastily glanced around, and was grateful there was no sign of Pitch.

During this, Jack dropped his smile and looked puzzled. “Um...yeah? What do you want?”

Bunny gulped. The kid was in trouble, and Onyx could crush his skull like an egg if he wanted. He had to get them out now.

Luckily, Onyx seemed too preoccupied with Jack to noticed the duffel bag wiggle as Bunny moved to the end, and hid behind Jack.

“Where’s the rabbit, boy?”

Bunny felt Jack tense, but heard the boy give a force laugh. “Rabbit? You’re going to have to be more specific than that? I’ve seen a lot of them.”

Onyx snarled, and grabbed Jack’s arms. “The rabbit now or you shall face the rage of my Master!”

“Hey! Let go!” Jack cried as he tried to break free.

Bunny took it as his cue to jump out, and bit down hard on Onyx’s hand. The homunculus stumbled back, letting out a cry of pain.

Jack looked dazed, but they didn’t have time for that. “Jack! Run!” Bunny cried as he started to run himself.

Jack acted fast as he scooped out the bag, and then seized Bunny with his spare arm. Bunny cursed, he felt so useless being carted around like a kit, but he didn’t argue. He glanced back, and saw Onyx was chasing after them at top speed.

“He’s gaining on us!” Bunny replied. “Jack! Drop me, and save yaself!”

“Like Hell, I will,” Jack muttered as he ran down the steps that lead to the pond. “Question? How smart is this guy?”

“Dumb as bricks,” Bunny replied, “why?”

“Cause this trick should work then,” Jack said as he went by an open trash can, and grabbed a soda can. He spun around so his back was to the pond, and was greeting Onyx face to face as he dashed down the stairs. 

He glared darkly at Jack. “Give me the rabbit, boy!”

“I surrender,”Jack said as he removed his hat, and shielded Bunny with it to hide him. “But if you want the rabbit,” he spun around, and tossed the can into the pond, “go get him!”

“No!” Onyx cried as he immediately dove into the pond. Jack dodged the splashes of water as he ran, carefully holding Bunny to his chest. 

“Don’t know how long he’ll be fool by that,” Jack whispered. “We need to get out of the park!”

Bunny nodded as he watched Onyx continued to frantically search the pond as he gave an impressed smirk. He had to admit, the kid was crafty. 

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“Onyx,” Pitch said, as he massaged his temples. “What are you doing in that pond?” They had split up to cover more ground. However, if Pitch had known his servant would be wasting his time swimming, he would have ordered him to stay with the car.

Onyx poked his head out of the water. “Looking for the Pooka, Master!” He continued to gaze into the water. “I found the boy, but he tossed him in the pond and ran off.”

Pitch twitched, and dreaded the question he had to ask. “And, pray tell, how long ago was this?”

Onyx paused, and counted on his fingers. “Um...an hour ago?”

Pitch rubbed his eyes. “Did it ever occur to you perhaps even if the boy had actually tossed the furball in there, which I’m certain was a trick, he would have swam out of the pond by now if you haven’t seen him yet?”

Onyx frowned as he stroked his chin. “Is that possible?”

“Of course it is!” Pitch snapped. “Where did the boy run to?” Although, it was rather pointless now. If the boy was smart enough to trick Onyx he’d have the common sense to leave the park.

“That way!” Onyx said, as he pointed to the path that Pitch knew led to the exit of the park.

“Then get out of there, and follow me,” Pitch snarled. “If we are fortunate, someone saw the boy leave and we can track where he took the Pooka.” He shook his head as Onyx climbed out of the pond. Good help was so hard to build.


	4. The Oldest Trick In The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bunny make a dash for a bus, but Jack encounters someone along the way.

Jack didn’t stop running until he was a few blocks away and found a bench to collapse on. Bunny hopped out of Jack’s duffel bag as he sniffed the air and moved to the other end of the bench. “Looks like we lost him.”

Jack reached into his bag for his bottle of water, and emptied. “Was that Pitch?”

Bunny shook his head. “Naw, he wouldn’t fall for a trick that stupid. That fella was Onyx, he’s Pitch’s homunculus servant.”

Jack tilted his head. “Homunculus? What’s that?”

“A creature that was made using alchemy,” Bunny said as he hopped into Jack’s lap. “He’s real stupid, but he’s as strong as an ox, so ya don’t want ta be pickin’ fights with him.”

Jack ran a hand through his hair. This Pitch was able to create thugs like Onyx? What on earth was Pitch like? Some kind of real life Dr. Frankenstein? 

“If Onyx was there Pitch wasn’t too far behind,” Bunny said as he poked at Jack’s chest. “We got ta get out of this city, and fast.”

Jack clasped his chin. “I could head to the farmer’s market, usually busy, but we’re losing valuable time here.”

Bunny sighed as he thumped his foot in thought. “So, ya need a way ta get more money and fast?”

“Yeah,” Jack said, and smiled, “and I do know that people tend to pay good money for the rabbit in a hat trick.”

Bunny cringed, but gradually lifted his head. “Does it pay that much better?”

“A lot more,” Jack said seriously. “If you want us to earn enough to get out of here by this evening, it’s the best way to do it.”

Bunny slumped, and looked he was about to be dunked into a cold bath. “Arrg, fine! I’ll let ya pull me out of that blasted hat.”

“You won’t regret it,” Jack said as he scooped Bunny up. “So, what’s the best way to pull you out? By your ears or feet?” 

Bunny moaned. “This is goin’ ta be a long day.”

 

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Miles away, at the far other end of the country, North sighed as he stared at his miniature globe. He had recited the same spell for the fifth time that day, but, once again, the light that should have revealed where Bunny was had dimmed and died.

North cursed, as he pounded his fist on his desk. “Still nothing!” He rubbed his eyes as he rose, and ventured into the other room. He saw Tooth was still talking on the phone and Sandy was searching on the computer.

“And you’re sure you haven’t heard from him?” North heard Tooth asked as she held up a hand. “Alright, thanks Ombric. Yes, we’ll let you know once we find him.” She gave a sigh as she hung up the phone.

“No, luck?” North asked as he leaned against the table.

“Ombric hasn’t seen him, but he promises to keep an eye out for him,” Tooth said as she wrapped her hands around her lukewarm tea. “Did you get the tracking spell to work?”

“No, something is blocking magic from finding him,” North said, as he patted his stomach. “Bunny is in trouble, Tooth. I feel it in belly.”

Tooth nodded in agreement as she glanced to the phone. “When we find him, I don’t care how much he grumbles, we are teaching him how to use a phone.”

Sandy stomped his foot as he spun in his chair and reached for a pad of paper and a pen. Since Sandy was unable to speak, he usually relied on either using his sand to create images or if he wasn’t pressed for time he would write them out on paper. Tooth and North waited until Sandy held up what he wrote.

“Phone, nothing,” Sandy had written on the pad of paper. “We’re giving him a crash course in technology when he gets home!”

“No argument there,” North muttered. The Pooka had never cared much for technology, and normally the look of horror Bunny would give upon seeing a cellphone would be a source of amusement. Now, with no idea where their friend was or how to contact him, it wasn’t funny.

“Do you think we should call, Manny?” Tooth asked. 

“Why?” Sandy wrote. “Manny maybe one of the oldest magic users, but his magic wouldn’t be anymore powerful for tracking than North’s would.”

“Is sad, but true,” North said, as he looked to Sandy. “Did your divination at least tell you anything?”

Sandy sighed as he took a minute to flip the paper and write more. “Not much, but that’s divination for you. I do know he’s alive, and has someone with him.”

North raised an eyebrow. “Who is with Bunny?”

Sandy shut his eyes in thought and wrote more. “Young...a kid possibly? Also, he’s going to have an encounter with snow in his future.”

“Snow? Why snow?” Tooth asked as she exchanged a confused expression with North. It was near the end of fall, and winter would be coming soon, but what would that have to do with Bunny?

“No clue,” Sandy wrote, and then smirked. “But if predicting the future was easy, I’d be making a fortune guessing lottery numbers.”

North chuckled softly, knowing fully well that Sandy was the last person to abuse his magic for personal use. He ran a hand through his beard. “Still, young? I wonder if Bunny found an apprentice?”

Sandy’s eyes narrowed as he wrote. “There’s one thing I do know, Bunny was being chased by shadows and I don’t have to translate that for you do I?” 

Tooth, and North nodded grimly. They all knew whenever ever Sandy had a vision of shadows, Pitch was never that far behind. “So, what do we do?” Tooth asked as she reached out to North.

“We wait,” North said sourly. “Can not stand it, but is all we can do.”

Tooth gently squeezed North’s hand in comfort. They just had to hope whoever was with Bunny was keeping their friend safe. 

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack managed to snag a spot across from where the vegetable vendor was selling his last crop for the season. As Jack predicted, Bunny was a huge hit. Once Bunny was pulled of the hat, all the kids, and couples on the street would stop to look at him. 

Jack grinned, as he set up the trick again for the latest crowd. Adorableness was really the best money maker around.

“Behold that the hat is empty!” Jack said as he spun his top hat around for the family to see. “But, I think there’s something in here.”

The two little girls exchanged confused looks, as Jack pretended it took all of his muscle to yank out Bunny. “One sec...almost...Ta da!”

The girls gasped, as Jack held Bunny up back the back of his neck. “Now, where did this little fella come from?” Jack said with a smile as he set Bunny on the ground.

The younger girl squealed. “He’s so cute! Can I pet him? PLEASE!”

“Sure,”Jack replied, as Bunny’s eyes widened. 

The girl giggled as she scratched under his chin. “He’s so fluffy and soft!”

Briefly, Bunny looked like he was in paradise, and was about to melt under the girl’s touch. However, Bunny seemed to recall what was happening and stepped away from the girl. “What do I look like? A teddy bear?”

Jack’s heart stopped beating as the girls, jumped back. Crud! Bunny! You’re blowing our cover! he thought.

Bunny became stiff, with a look full of regret. Jack was ready to grab him, and run before anyone asked questions, but the girls’ father laughed.

“Wow, you’re a ventriloquist too?” he said as he dropped a ten dollar bill into the hat. “That takes real skill.”

Jack recollected himself as he picked up Bunny. “Well, you know using a rabbit is cheaper than building a puppet.” Jack poked Bunny’s back, and was thankful when Bunny got the message.

“Err….yeah, plus I’m better for travel size,” Bunny said with a forced smile. 

The girls laughed, and the taller one looked up to her dad. “Daddy, can we get a bunny?”

“We’ll see,” the father said, as he took the girls hands and gave a nod of thanks to Jack. “But we got to get home first.”

“Bye, Mister Bunny!” the younger girl said as she waved.

Bunny and Jack both waved, and slumped once they were out of sight. “Geez, Bunny, what were you thinking?” Jack hissed. “You nearly gave me a heart attack talking all of a sudden.”

Bunny growled. “It was instinct, and it wouldn’t have happened if ya didn’t let that girl pet me.”

Jack smirked. “Funny, you seemed to be enjoying it enough.”

Bunny huffed, and folded his arms. “That was for show! I’m a warrior, I ain't cute and cuddly.”

“Oh,” Jack said as he reached out scratched under Bunny’s chin. “So, this doesn’t feel good at all?”

Bunny looked like he was about ready to melt again, until he swatted Jack’s hand away. “Cut that out!” He hopped off of Jack’s lap, and into the bag. “We’ve been here all day, do we have enough?”

Jack counted the money he got from the hat. “Looks like we reached our goal, and even more so.” He grinned. “Told you the old rabbit trick would bring in quick cash.”

Bunny sighed. “Yeah, fine, I’ll admit when I’m wrong,” he glanced around, anxiously. “Still no sign of Onyx or Pitch, but I say we head ta the bus station while the gettin’s good.”

“Sure,” Jack replied as he gathered up their stuff, he almost tucked his handcuffs into the bag, but decided to save room and stuffed them into his pockets. He wanted to give Bunny much room in the bag as he could.

Although, so far, they had been lucky that Onyx hadn’t bumped into them again, but Jack wasn’t sure how long their luck would hold out. “I’ll use every cent we got on the bus ticket,” Jack said as he picked up both Bunny and the bag.

“All of it?” Bunny said as he looked thoughtful, and then shook his head. “No, only half.”

“Half?” Jack choked.

“That still be enough for a ticket,” Bunny argued. “Or have prices gone up since I last looked.”

“No, we get out of the city” Jack said, as he held Bunny to his chest, “but we get a lot farther, and, closer to your home I might add, if we spend all of it.”

Bunny frowned. “And how would we pay for food once we get there?” He poked at Jack’s shirt. “Not ta mention, gettin’ ya new clothes.”

“Clothes?” Jack asked, baffled.

“Ya get more money if ya looked more like a professional than a scruffy street kid,” Bunny said. “No time for shoppin’ now, but figure we get ya new clothes once we’re out of here.”

“You’re concerned over that?” Jack asked with a scoff. “We can make more money at the next city.”

“Rather get ya new clothes as soon as we get there,” Bunny said. “And food, and not ta mention a hair cut.”

Jack fingered his light brown hair. “My hair is fine,” Jack replied, “and I don’t need the other stuff.”

Bunny crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, I won’t be doin’ any more ‘rabbit tricks’ until ya got a proper clean up.”

Jack ran a hand through his hair. Why was Bunny concerned over something so trivial? Wasn’t his life on the line? “How about a compromise? I’ll save a third of the money for that stuff, we’ll hit a thrift shop,” he lifted Bunny to his face, “but no hair cut.”

“Fine,” Bunny said as Jack lowered him, “but mark my words, ya’ll get a haircut.”

Jack chuckled as he recalled his father use to make the same threat. 

At the exact same moment, back in the farmer’s market, Onyx panted as he raced back to the car where Pitch sat. “According to the man that sells vegetables, the boy sat across from him with the rabbit, but they left moments ago.”

Pitch shut his eyes in thought. “The Pooka and the boy must be planning on leaving the city together. The bus is the only thing they could afford,” he looked to Onyx and pointed to the driver’s seat. “Drive us to the bus station, we’ll catch them by surprise.”

“Yes, Master,” Onyx replied as he climbed into his seat, and Pitch grinned to himself. 

080808080808080808080808080808080 

Bunny hated having to be carried around like he was a newborn kitten, but it was faster to let Jack carry him to the bus station. Not to mention it attracted less attention. He caught a glimpse of a pay phone and winced. North, Tooth and Sandy were probably worried sick about him.

He never bothered keeping up with technology, but Bunny was starting to wish he had. Things would be easier if he knew the freaking phone number-

“Hey, Bunny?”

Bunny woke from his thoughts as he glanced up to Jack. “What’s up, Kiddo?”

Jack seemed to be in deep thought, as his lips formed a firm line. “I get this Pitch guy is after you, but why?” He glanced down. “Does he just have a grudge against you or something?”

Bunny paused. “Well, can’t say it’s the first time someone’s hunted a Pooka.” He flexed his ears. “See, people, especially alchemists have hunted Pookas for centuries cause we can be used for special ingredients.”

He noticed Jack winced. “Dare I ask what you mean by ingredients?”

“You know how people wanted unicorns to cut off their horns? Same thing for Pookas, our feet, heart, even fur had magical properties for potions.”

“And that’s why Pitch wants you? To cut you up?” Jack asked as they crossed the street.

Bunny’s ears twitched as he heard a car honked. Man, he hated cities. “Not quite, Pitch wants me alive to awake the magic inside him.”

“What do you mean?” Jack said as he ignored the odd look a man was giving him for talking to a rabbit. 

“Remember what I said about real magic?” Bunny said, and Jack confirmed with a nod. “See, people can’t learn it, ya have ta be born with a knack for it, and it’s tricky ta awaken if ya have it.”

“How do you normally do it?” Jack asked.

“Normally, usually life or death situation triggers it, “ Bunny explained and shrugged, “heard a lightning strike can do the trick if ya survive it.”

“That sounds pleasant,” Jack muttered.

“Yeah, but there’s a third option,” he pointed to himself, “me. Pookas have a natural ability ta sense magic in people and awake it for them. In fact, I awoke it for my friend North.” He gave a chuckle. 

That had been a fun day, it took forever to get North to calm down. Course, North had been a bandit at the time, and Bunny admitted he was the last person he thought would have the potential for magic in him.

Jack chewed his bottom lip in thought. “So, Pitch wants you to awaken magic in him?”

“Yeah, and that’s the last thing I want ta do,” Bunny replied as his eyes narrowed. “He’s dangerous enough with his knowledge of alchemy alone. He’s been after me for centuries, but rather die than give him what he wants.” 

He really didn’t want to tell Jack the horror stories he had about Pitch. He knew in some parts of Eastern Europe Pitch had earned the name of the Boogeyman for a reason.

Jack subconsciously rubbed his cold fingers against Bunny’s warm fur. “Would it be that terrible?”

“Letting him have access ta magic,” Bunny said with a shiver, “would be like givin’ a fox access ta a chicken house.”

“Okay, so stay away from crazy man, got it,” Jack replied as he crossed another street. The kid went silent and seemed lost in thought. Bunny frowned and wondered if Jack was starting to regret coming along with him. Not that Bunny blamed him. Jack was just a kid and it was his job, as a Guardian, to protect kids. What right did he have dragging Jack into this?

“Jack,” Bunny said, as he cleared his throat. “If ya want out, I won’t mind-”

“Do I have magic?” Jack asked.

Bunny’s ears folded back in shock. “What?”

“Do I have magic? You said you can sense it right?” Jack asked, grinning from ear to ear. “I’ve never believed in magic, but I have always wished it was real since I was a kid.”

Bunny’s jaw dropped. He was seriously asking if he could have magic after everything he just heard?! “Ya not serious?”

“Oh, come on, it be great!” Jack said as he held Bunny up to his face. “Think of the magic tricks I could do?”

“That’s what ya think about?!” Bunny exclaimed. The kid realized he could have power at his fingertips, and tricks are the first thing he thinks about? He shook his head. “Jack, the chances of ya havin’ magic is slim.”

“Ah, come on,” Jack pleaded. “What’s the harm in checking?”

Bunny growled as he rubbed his paw against his forehead. “Fine!” He snapped as he held an ear to Jack’s chest, “but don’t get ya hopes up over nothin’ cause-” Bunny cut himself as he felt a vibration. He froze, and concentrated. Magic often worked like an electrical circuit. They all held different sensations for what kind they were, but the basic feel of magic felt like static electricity. 

And he could feel it in Jack.

“Bloody Hell,” Bunny muttered, “ya do have magic in ya.”

“I do?!” Jack asked like he been told he’d won a million dollars. “So can you awaken it for me?”

 

“Oh, no!” Bunny snapped. “Ya can forget about that right now!”

Jack’s smile dropped, as they paused in front of the bus station. “Why? You just said-”

“Magic isn’t like a water tap ya can turn on and off,” Bunny replied, sharply. Honestly, kids. “There are a ton of consequences for havin’ it, and once it’s awaken there’s no turning back.”

“But, wouldn’t it be easier for us if I had magic?” Jack said, earnestly. 

Bunny was hesitant. Truth was, if Bunny awoke Jack’s power, not only would Jack receive magic, but by channeling it into himself, Bunny might be to partially break the seal Pitch placed on him.

But the price was for Jack to be thrown into the world of magic, which could be a dangerous place for a kid his age. There was no way to predict what kind of magic a person would get, never mind the prolong life that went with it. Jack was young, and probably didn’t fully comprehend what that meant. Bunny had seen many magic users regret receiving their ‘gift’ and he didn’t want Jack to have that.

“I said, no,” Bunny replied with a fierce expression. No way was he dragging this kid in further. Bunny’s top priority was making sure Jack had a normal life to go back to once he was home. 

Jack sighed and, while he looked unconvinced, he nodded. “Alright, fine, I’ll drop it for now. Let’s go get our tickets.”

Bunny gave a nod as they entered the bus station, but he sensed from the scowl Jack was giving, the kid hadn’t fully given up on the idea.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack still felt annoyed at Bunny for not even considering awaking the potential magic in him. Ever since he was little, he had wished magic was real, and he was so close to making the dream a possibility. Just imagine the kind of magic tricks he could do!

Jack mused perhaps he could convince Bunny later as he spied the ticket booth. Before the ticket seller could see, Bunny went back inside the duffel bag and Jack cleared his throat as he approached.

“One ticket please,” Jack said as he glanced up to the ticket prices overhead. “To Densworth.” 

The ticket seller glanced up from his paper and skeptically looked Jack over. “You sure you got the money for that, kid?”

“Yup,” Jack said as he brought out the cash. “All right here.”

The man raised an eyebrow, but he took the money and counted. “One ticket to Densworth,” he replied as he printed out the ticket, and gave Jack his change. “You better hurry up though. Bus will be leaving in five minutes.”

“Thanks!” Jack replied, with a wave and picked up his pace. “Hold tight, Bunny,” Jack said as he ran down the ramp that lead to the platform. “We’ll be out of here-”

Jack stumbled as he collided into a man. He would haven’t fallen over if the man hadn’t steadied him by grabbing his shoulders. 

“Sorry, about that,” Jack said, with a blush. “Wasn’t watching here I was going.” 

The man offered a smile that sent shivers down Jack’s spine. “No, harm done.”

Suddenly, Jack felt Bunny try to kick him from within the bag. 

“Large bag you have there,” the man said as he kept the eerie smile and made Jack feel more uncomfortable with each passing second.

“Yeah...um, I got to hurry,” Jack replied. “Sorry, I’m running late.” He went to move around him, but the man kept the hold on his arm.

“No, need to rush, is there, Jack?”

The blood drained from the boy’s face. “What did you say?”

The man’s face drew closer. “You are Jackson Overland, correct?”

Jack gave a forced laugh. “No, sorry, my name is-”

The man’s gripped tightened. “Don’t play games with me, Boy!” He hissed. “You have the Pooka,” he started to reach toward the zipper of the bag, “and I’m taking him back.” 

“Wait!” Jack stammered, as he reached inside his pocket for the handcuffs. “I’ll surrender, just don’t unzip that bag.”

The man stared crossly at him. “And why shouldn’t I unzip it?”

“Because I couldn’t do this!” Jack whipped out the handcuffs and in a flash got one end to click around the man’s wrist. Startled, them accidently let go of Jack’s arm which gave Jack the freedom to spin around and handcuff the man to the railing of the ramp.

The man snarled as he pulled at the cuffs. “You little- GET ME OUT OF THIS THING THIS INSTANT!”

Jack didn’t stay to hear the rest of the insults as he ran. “Bunny, that-”

“Was Pitch!” Bunny cried as he poked his head out. “That’s why I kicked was tryin’ ta warn ya-Look out!”

Onyx spotted Jack up head and raced towards him. Jack dodged and it resulted in Onyx colliding with a pair of trash bins. Jack glanced back to see Onyx pick himself back up as he reached the platform.

“Which bus?! Which bus?!” Bunny cried, as he never frantically looked around.

“Uh...five!” Jack turned and spotted the bus as the last couple of people climbed on. “There it is!”

Bunny dove deep into the back as Jack’s adrenaline took over and raced to the bus. “Wait! Wait for me!”

The bus doors had nearly closed, but re-opened as Jack skidded to a stop. “Cutting it close there,” the bus driver said as Jack galloped up the steps. “Got your ticket?”

“Yeah, here!” Jack said as he waved it to her. The bus driver read it over as Jack looked back and saw Onyx emerged. 

“Seat’s in the back is free,” she replied and handed back the ticket. “But no funny business-”

“Yeah, sure, got it!” Jack cried as he ran to the back, and sat. “Let’s go!”

The other passengers stared at him curiously, but the driver paid Jack no heed as she shut the door. The bus drove away just as Onyx had reached them.

“We made it,” Jack breathed as he watched out of the window. “We’re home free.”

“We’re on the bus,” Bunny replied from the bag, “but we ain't out of the woods yet.” 

Jack frowned, as he pressed his forehead against the window. At least for now they were safe.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Back at the station, Pitch cursed as he poured the last of his metal dissolving potion onto the cuffs. In mere seconds, the potion burned and ate through the metal until Pitch was able to snap the handcuff in two with his other hand.

He sighed as he stared into the empty bottle. It took three months to make one vial of it, and due to that brat he’d had to make more. He pocketed the vial as he kicked the remains of the handcuffed away.

Jack was smart, at least smarter than most boys his age would be. He stroked his chin in thought. Pitch could use people that didn’t have half a brain like Onyx. Perhaps, the boy could be useful to him.

“Master!” Onyx screeched as he stumbled and bowed to him. “I-I’m sorry, Master, but the boy and Pooka got away on the bus.”

Pitch shut his eyes. He had been hopeful Onyx would catch them, but he wasn’t shocked in the least his minion failed. “Did you see what bus they got on?”

“Y-yes, Master.”

Pitch sharply turned back to the ticket booth. “Then come, we shall find out where that bus is going and catch up to them.” 

He would get the Pooka back, and he’d use Jack to do it. Pitch smirked to himself as a plan formed in his head. Pitch was going to have ‘fun’ with this boy. Great fun.


	5. Clean Up and Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bunny reach the city and Bunny insists the boy clean up his appearance.

The bus drove and only stopped every couple of hours for rest stops. Jack tried to stay alert each time he and Bunny were forced to leave the bus. He didn’t say it aloud, but Jack was paranoid of Pitch sneaking up behind him when he wasn’t looking.

He had only spent a few minutes with him, but Jack was certain he would feel safer around a rabid dog. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep in his chair, until Bunny awoke him.

“Jack, wake up.”

Jack’s eyes fluttered as he yawned. “Morning, Bunny.” He rubbed the back of his neck, and glanced around to be certain no one could overhear them. Thankfully, there were few passengers, and they were all sitting up near the front. “We almost there?”

“Heard the driver say we’ll be there in another hour,” Bunny replied as he was careful to not fully peek out of the bag. 

“Right,” Jack said as he looked at his watch. “I’ve never been to this city, so will probably take us longer to bring in money since I don’t know the hot spots.”

Bunny nodded in agreement. “Well, once we get there, we’ll make cleanin’ ya up a priority.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “I don’t look that bad.” Granted, Jack had been living on the streets so long, he’s sense of hygiene had probably been lowered without realizing it.

“Trust me, ya do,” Bunny said sternly. “We’ll clean ya up, get clothes, and then get the cash ta get out of there as fast as possible.”

“Why the rush, though?” Jack replied. “We could spend the night there. Pitch doesn’t know where we went.”

“Not worth takin’ a chance, trust me,” Bunny replied. “The Guardians and I have messed with him more times than I like ta count.”

Jack leaned against the window, as he fiddled with the handle of his bag. “Hey, you never told me, but how many Guardians are there?”

Bunny blinked. “Well, let’s see, there’s my friend North, Sandy and Tooth.” He tapped his chin in thought. “With me that’s four, but five if I include Ombric. He’s a part-time Guardian.”

“How can someone be a part-time Guardian?”

“He doesn’t live with us,” Bunny said. “He travels around the country, doin’ research, but keeps an ear out for trouble. He does have an apprentice, although she’s too young to be considered a full fledged Guardian.”

“You guys take apprentices?” Jack asked, curiously.

“Well, someone has ta be there ta teach a beginner about magic, too dangerous if they learn by themselves.” Bunny poked his face out of the bag. “Then, there’s Manny ta consider too, but he’s more of a commander.”

“What do you mean?” Jack asked.

“Manny is one of the oldest magic users on the planet, next ta me. He’s the one that founded the Guardians, but he doesn’t live with us either.” 

“Because he does research like this Ombric guy?” Jack asked as he rested his head on his hand.

“Not quite, he’s always been a nomad. His power comes from the Moon, so he’s more powerful than most. He doesn’t like staying in one place for more than a year to avoid attracting attention.” He shrugs. “That’s just how he is.”

Jack narrowed his eyes as he stared out of the window. “My dad was a bit of a nomad too, he was always travelling to do his magic shows.” He traced his finger along the window ledge. “After, my mom died, dad took me along with him on his trips. Besides that possible great aunt I mentioned, we had no other family to take care of me.”

“That be rough on a kid,” Bunny replied, softly.

“Wasn’t easy, but it was fun,” Jack said with a wistful smile. “He even home schooled me, and he was a fun teacher,” he shut his eyes in memory. “And, for the record, he would have loved all this real magic talk.”

“Sure he would have,” Bunny said as he patted Jack’s hand, and looked to peek out of the window as well. They both sat, and enjoyed the quiet for the rest of the bus ride.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080 

After they got off the bus, Bunny and Jack managed to find a diner and ordered breakfast. Jack had ordered scramble eggs and bacon for himself, and he had assumed Bunny would want something vegetable related.

However, Bunny surprised Jack by requesting scrambled eggs for himself as well. Jack wanted to ask, but he was too hungry to care and asked for it to go. Although, when he and Bunny found a park bench to eat of the takeaway boxes he couldn’t resist staring at Bunny as the little rabbit ate a mouthful of egg.

Bunny swallowed and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“You eat eggs?” Jack replied as he chewed a piece of bacon.

“Yeah, so?”

“Aren’t rabbits suppose to only eat veggies?” Jack asked scratching his head.

Bunny sighed as his ears gave an irritated twitch. “First off, I ani’t a rabbit! How many times do I have ta say that?” He pointed his plastic fork at Jack. “Secondly, I may not eat meat like beef and such, but I eat plenty of eggs.” He shoved another forkful into his mouth as if to make a point. “Eggs are a big part of Pooka culture.”

Jack opened his carton of chocolate milk and swallowed a mouthful. Man, it had been ages since he had it and it tasted as good as he remembered. “Where do Pookas live anyway?” Jack asked as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “Are you like fairies and you live in your own realm?”

“Use a napkin,” Bunny scolded as he held one up for Jack, “and no, we tended to keep to ourselves deep in forests or valleys.” Bunny paused as Jack took the napkin and his eyes soften, the ways Jack did when he thought of his father. “Well, at least we did.”

Jack wiped his mouth and crumpled up the napkin as he debated if he should pry. “What do you mean did?”

It was then Bunny seemed to remember where he was and shook his head. “Nevermind, just finishing eating so we can get ya washed up and dressed properly.”

Jack rolled his eyes as he ate the rest of his bacon.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

It was a bit tricky to sneak Bunny into the old thrift shop and it didn’t help matters that the shop owner gave him odd looks. Jack and Bunny debated a bit on what he should wear. All Jack wanted was a t-shirt and jeans, but Bunny didn’t agree. He insisted Jack needed clothes that would ‘make people take him more seriously’. 

Thankfully, Jack managed to talk Bunny out of the blue blazer, but he was unable to wiggle out of buying a white button shirt with a vest and even a tie. Jack cringed at the bowtie. It was far too prim and proper for his tastes. Although, his memory reminded Jack his father wore one often, so he ended up not protesting too much. As soon as Jack changed into his new clothes, Bunny told Jack he should throw his old ones away, but Jack disagreed. “Be easier to keep them clean if I only wear them for the shows,” he argued.

He could tell by Bunny’s ear twitch he didn’t carry the same opinion. Then came the haircut, Jack still wasn’t sure how Bunny managed to convince him to get one. 

Perhaps it was the look Bunny gave. It reminded Jack of the looks his father would give when he made the same protests as a child. Perhaps Jack had subconsciously figured it was the only way to get Bunny to stop nagging him. Either that or Bunny had cast some kind of spell on Jack that suddenly made him think getting a haircut would be the best thing ever.

All Jack knew was somehow Bunny had gotten Jack to drag his feet to the hair saloon. Jack was really starting to wonder how this little a tiny creature could tell him what to do. 

The hairdresser at the desk gave Jack an odd look when he entered, probably wondering how on earth Jack’s hair had gotten so scruffy looking. He blushed as he mumbled out he needed a haircut, and a jab from Bunny’s foot in the bag reminded Jack he needed a hair wash too. They only had waited a couple of minutes when a woman with rainbow hair came up and gave Jack a smile as she guided him into the chair.

Jack suddenly felt antsy as he set the bag next to the seat and the hairdresser wrapped a cape around him to protect his clothing. It had been ages since he had gotten a haircut, and he had never gone to a hairdresser without hearing his father at the desk making the hairdressers laugh while doing some of his tricks.

“Won’t be a sec, hon,” the lady said as she turned on the water and tilted the chair back. “Been awhile since you had a haircut I take it?”

“Yeah, something like that,” Jack replied as the lady got out a shampoo bottle and then proceeded to soak Jack’s hair. He had to admit, it felt nice and soon turned into amazing as the lady massaged his scalp with the warm water and shampoo.

He was dreading being bombarded with questions, but the lady kept silent and let Jack enjoy the moment in bliss while he had his eyes shut. He wondered if he was going to fall asleep when the lady finished rinsing his hair and wrapped a towel around his head.

“Now, phase two,” the lady said as Jack’s chair was sat back up and she finished drying his hair with the towel to the point it wasn’t dripping, but was still damp. She then reached for the scissors and turned Jack’s chair around.

Jack cringed as he heard snips and watch pieces of his hair float to the floor. He stole a glance at the bag where Bunny was who was giving Jack a smug grin. 

If I go bald it’s your fault! Jack thought as the lady turned him and attacked his bangs. It didn’t take long for brown hair to cover the floor like it was a rug. 

“Almost done,” the lady reassured him as she reached for some moose and brushed it through his hair with her fingers. She then finished by blowing his hair dry and grinned as she spun him around to look in the mirror. “There, how’s that, hon?”

Jack blinked. His hair was short and spiked again like it had been before his dad died and he had run off to be on his own. It had been so long since he’d seen the old him. “It’s great,” Jack said softly as she removed the cape. “Thanks a lot.”

The lady gave a smile as Jack tipped her and then finished paying at the desk. As they left the saloon, Bunny’s head poked out of the bed. “Hey look, there was a person under all that hair.”

“Oh, shut up,” Jack replied with a half smile.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack had to admit, there may have been some logic in Aster suggesting he get more money if he dressed better. Not as many people looked over him or passed him by as he performed his tricks. 

Truthfully, it was even better. He attracted some people with his usual cards tricks, linking rings and having his scarf changed into a series of colours. However, it quickly turned into a small crowd as Jack caused the balls he was juggling to both disappear and reappear.

He grinned with excitement as he saw dollars and coins being dropped into his top hat. Then came the final and most crowd pleasing trick; the rabbit out of a hat. As usual Bunny wasn’t thrilled but he let Jack once again yank him out of the hat for the crowd to see.

They all clapped and laughed as Jack displayed Bunny for all to see. “Ta da!” he cried.

The kids laughed and exclaimed how cute Bunny was as the adults dropped money into the hat. Both Jack and Bunny gave a quick bow as they finished, and the crowd disbanded.

“Told ya a proper wash and new clothes would improve business,” Bunny said.

“Yeah, yeah, your looks are enough of an ‘I told you so’,” Jack retorted as he gathered up his tricks and dumped them into the bag.

“I just wanted made clear who’s the real brains of this operation here,” Bunny said with a smirk as Jack picked him up. He carried Bunny to an abandoned park shed they had stumbled across earlier and glanced side to side before stepping inside. He rather count their money away from prying eyes.

“We should have enough for another bus ticket,” Jack said as counted and rolled his eyes. “And yes, I’m setting aside money for food before you tell me to.”

“Good ta see ya learnin’- Oi! What are you doing?” Bunny cried.

Jack finished removing his shirt and vest. “I’m changing into my old clothes.”

“Why?” Bunny asked as he hopped and held up the new clean shirt. “We bought them for you to wear.”

“For my magic tricks,” Jack corrected as he turned his back to change his pants. “Be easier to keep them clean if I change into my old clothes for traveling.”

He noticed Bunny’s eye twitched. “Normally, I would argue but we should get moving. We don’t know when Pitch will catch up to us.”

Jack rose and snagged a twenty from the bag. “Let me just go grab some food from that diner we found across from the park and we can head to the bus station.”

Bunny sighed as Jack headed out the shed door. “Fine but don’t be long.”

“I won’t,” Jack replied.

“And don’t talk to strangers, ya don’t know this town,” Bunny yelled.

Jack rolled his eyes. He had thought his father had been bad. “I know,” he gave a smirk “I’ll be quick like a bunny.”

“Ha ha,” Bunny commented dryly as Jack shut the door. “Real cute.”

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“There’s still no sign of them, Master,” Onyx replied as he stopped the car at the next corner.

Pitch growled from the back seat, but held his temper. “Drive around the block again, we know they must be in this town somewhere.” He turned his gaze from the window to Onyx. 

“What if we find the boy and not the Pooka?” Onyx asked.

Pitch gave a smirk as he patted the vials in his coat pocket. “Don’t worry, I have special plans for him.”

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack whistled as he jogged across the street and spotted. “Good, now to order something quick.” Jack pondered his options as he walked along the sidewalk. “Burger be quick, but I wonder if they have veggie burgers for-”

Suddenly, arms grabbed him from behind. Jack tried to cry out ,but a hand covered his mouth as he was dragged into the alley way.

“I got him, Master!” Onyx cried as Jack squirmed and tried to kick himself free, but Onyx kept his hold. Jack’s face then paled as Pitch turned to him and greeted Jack with a cruel smile. 

“Hello again, Jack,” Pitch greeted.

Onyx then removed his mouth off of Jack’s mouth and the boy responded with a growl. “Let go of me you creeps!”

“Now, now,” Pitch chided as he approached. “There is no need to make this so difficult.” He tapped the tips of his fingers together as he paced. “All we want is Aster and we need you to do it.”

Onyx kept Jack’s arms pinned as Jack snarled. “Forget it! I won’t tell you where he is!” His eyes narrowed. “I won’t help you capture, Bunny!”

Pitch cupped Jack’s chin. “Oh, you’ll help me, Boy, whether you want to or not.” He slipped a hand into his coat, and brought out a vial. “But, we shall have to do something about your appearance first.”

Jack paled as he watched Pitch yank out the cork. “What’s that?”

“Something...life changing,” Pitch answered as he forced Jack to hold his head up. “Time for a drink.”

Pitch poured the liquid into Jack’s mouth. Jack shivered at the intense cold of the drink, and gagged as he tried to keep from swallowing. It was fruitless as Pitch held his mouth, and pinched his nose. “Now be a good boy, and swallow,” Pitch laughed. Jack’s body had no choice, but let the vile liquid go down his throat so he could breathe.

When it was done, both Pitch and Onyx let go of Jack and watch him coughed, while gripping his throat. “W-what,” Jack gasped, “did you give-”

Suddenly, his body started to convulse. Jack whimpered in pain. He wrapped his arms around himself as Pitch laughed. 

“Don’t worry,” Pitch taunted, “it will be over soon.”

Everything was hot, like Jack’s bones were melting inside him. Then to his horror, his fingers started to merge together, and he started shirking. He found his clothes didn’t shrink with him. Within seconds, Jack’s vision was full of darkness as he shrank into his shirt.

Then, finally, the shrinking stopped and his body went still. Despite the ache in his body, he motivated himself to climb out of his shirt. 

Pitch grinned once he was in sight. “Now, that is much better.”

Jack ignored him as he stared at his now brown fur covered paws and a long ear dropped over his eyes. “What did you do to me?!” Jack cried.

“I’ve turned you into a rabbit,” Pitch explained and bent to pick Jack up. He tried to run, but Pitch grabbed him by the back of his neck and dangled Jack in front of his face. “Rather fitting for a magician, don’t you agree?”

Jack squirmed, and tried to use his new hind legs to kick Pitch. “Change me back now!”

“I’m afraid that will be left up to Aster,” Pitch said as Onyx brought a cage, and dropped Jack into it. “But don’t worry, Jack. If Aster doesn’t come, I’ll take good care of you.”

Jack tried to not let his body shake in fear as Pitch continued to laugh.


	6. New magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny realizes Jack's in trouble and goes to rescue him, but there's a price to pay for doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the next chapter and this one has art included. Hope you all enjoy it!

Something had gone wrong. Bunny didn’t exactly know what or how, but, as North would state it, he felt it in his belly. Jack should have been back by now, the kid had been gone way too long.

Bunny hoped he was being paranoid as he left the safety of the shed and made his way to where the diner was suppose to be. He peeked from under the bushes at the edge of the park and waited until no cars were driving by before he ran across the street.

He stood on his hind legs to look into the diner window and his dread increased when there was no sign of Jack. Bunny then immediately put his nose to the ground and thanked the stars he was able to pick up the boy’s scent.

He traced the trail into the alleyway and stared horrified. Jack’s clothes sat in a pile on the ground, but there was no Jack. He raced over and searched through the clothes. Although Bunny was relieved he smelled no blood, he growled as he caught the familiar odor of both Pitch and Onyx.

The kid had gotten caught. Bunny cursed as he kicked a can against the wall. “If he does anything to Jack,” he snarled. “I swear I’ll-” his vow of vengeance trailed off as Bunny spied a note poking out of Jack’s shirt. 

He read it aloud. “If you want the boy alive come to the address below. If you don’t come, the boy will be mine to do as I please with, Pitch.” Bunny stomped on the letter. How could he have been so careless?! He should have insisted leaving as soon as he and Jack had collected enough money!

Bunny sighed as he sat. He could do the self guilt trip later, right now he had to go and get Jack free from Pitch’s clutches. He looked at the address again and saw it was to an abandoned bookstore. He recalled spotting it earlier when they had walked from the bus station.

Bunny then wasted no time as he hopped back to the sidewalk. A plan started to take shape in his head of what he could do to save himself and Jack. Knowing fully what what the consequences of it would be, Bunny prayed it wouldn’t come to it, but upon facing Pitch he may not have that choice. The little Pooka gave a grim frown as he hopped down the street, hoping Jack was alright.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack banged the bars of his cage with his hind feet. “Let me out of here!”

Pitch banged on the top of the cage and glared at Jack. “Silence! You’re lucky I let you keep your voice!” He gave a sneer. “I can easily take that away as well you know.”

Jack stopped banging, but he kept his glare. “You’re sick, you know. The King of Creeps!”

The insult only made Pitch laugh. “Oh, you have spirit, Boy. I do admire that,” he lifted the cage up to his face. “I should make you my apprentice, I’m overdue to find one.”

“Fat chance,” Jack spat as his ears dropped over his eyes again. Honestly, how did rabbits deal with this?

“We’ll see,” Pitch said as he patted his coat pocket. “Amazing what a potion or two can do and there are some I’ve been craving to experiment with.”

Jack tried not to shiver as Onyx finished removing the books off a chair and presented it for Pitch. “Here you are, Master.”

“Good,” Pitch replied as he took a seat in the chair. “I want to make it clear to Aster who’s in control here.”

“He won’t come,” Jack argued. “He knows it’s a trap.”

“Aster better come,” Pitch said as he lifted the lid of the cage and reached in for Jack. “For your sake.” 

Jack ran to the back of the cage, but it was inevitable as Pitch removed him and held him tightly in his lap. “For you realize, Jack, if Aster doesn’t come you’ll remain a rabbit forever.” He gave a smile and made Jack wince. “Then, you’re all mine.”

Jack glared as he attempted to ignore the fear that was building inside him.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080 

Bunny found the bookstore effortlessly. Judging by the dust coated windows, it had been out of business for years. However, the missing door knob indicated that Pitch and Onyx had broken in to make themselves right at home.

Bunny’s back arch as he mentally prepared and then reluctantly pushed the door with his paw. It was dark in the store, but there was a tiny flicker of light from the flame of a candle on the store’s counter next to a cash register.

“Aster,” Pitch said as Aster spotted a dark figure in the corner that had his back to him. “How lovely of you to join me.”

“Where’s Jack?!” Bunny demanded as he stomped a foot. “If ya hurt the kid I’ll-”

“Bunny! Run!”

Bunny’s heart jumped. That was Jack’s voice, but where was he? Then Pitch turned in his chair, the light of the candle illuminating his face and gave a cruel grin as he clutched a brown haired rabbit in his hands. 

[](http://s183.photobucket.com/user/earthstarchan/media/magicianjackpitchedited.jpg.html)

Bunny prayed his instant notion was wrong, yet his fear was confirmed as the rabbit stared at Bunny with eyes full of terror. “Bunny,” Jack said as he tried to break free. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Pitch cut him off as he wrapped a hand around Jack’s jaw. “Be silent while the adults talk, Boy.”

Bunny growled as he bared his teeth. He was tempted to try tackling Pitch, but saw Onyx was standing behind Pitch. Granted, it wasn’t as if Bunny could do that much damage in his small size. 

“Doesn’t he make a splendid rabbit,” Pitch said as he tapped his foot. “I think I’ll keep him as a pet.” To emphasize his point, Pitch ran his fingers through Jack’s fur, which made the boy shiver. “He has such lovely fur.”

It took all of Bunny’s willpower to not storm over, and bite him. “Ya change him back, right now, or I’ll-”

“Or what?” PItch laughed, as he rose, and kept a firm hold on Jack. “You’re hardly in a position to make demands.” His eyes narrowed. “And you know what I want.”

Bunny’s eyes hardened. “Ta awaken ya magic.”

“It’s a simple trade,” Pitch chided. “You give me what I want and the boy won’t have to live the rest of his life as a rabbit.”

“And ya’ll let him go?” Bunny asked. He had a feeling he knew what the answer would be.

“Not quite,” Pitch replied as he stroked Jack. “I’ll keep him around, I need some insurance you and the wretched Guardians won’t come after me and with the right...persuasion I believe he’ll make a good servant to me.” He stared down as Jack and chuckled. “Course, that be a better life than living as a rabbit, as I’m sure you know.”

Bunny grimaced. Better to live as Pitch’s slave than a rabbit? That was debatable. 

“So, Aster what shall it be?” Pitch asked with a grin. In the light of the tiny flame it made Bunny feel he was staring into the jaws of a panther waiting to pounce on him from the darkness.

Bunny looked to Jack and he knew the boy was trying to shake his head to tell him “No,” but Pitch’s hand was making it hard for him to move.

Bunny slumped his shoulders in defeat. He couldn’t give what Pitch wanted. Him having magic would be disastrous, but he couldn’t abandon Jack. There was a way Bunny could restore Jack to normal on his own that Pitch didn’t know, except Bunny didn’t want to do it or rush into it so thoughtlessly. It was a life changing decision for Jack, but the logical part of Bunny’s mind argued if he didn’t do it the boy would have no life.

“I’ll do it,” Bunny said firmly and held up a paw to keep Pitch from talking as he finished. “But only if I can talk ta Jack first.”

“Don’t listen, Master,” Onyx whispered. “It could be a trick.”

Pitch scoffed. “Hardly, Aster and I both know there’s nothing he can do in his current state.” He lifted Jack from his lap. “I’ll be kind and let you have this moment, but be quick. My patience is wearing thin.”

He set Jack on the floor and shoved him towards Bunny. Jack stumbled on his paws as he rushed to Bunny.

“I’m sorry,” Jack stammered. “Please, don’t do this. I-I’ll find some way to-”

“It’s alright, Jack,” Bunny said gently shushing the boy as he stole a glance at Pitch. He had to be careful what he said here. If Pitch caught on before he could finish, it was all over. “Right now, I want ta give ya somethin’.” He swallowed and prayed Jack would get the meaning of what he was saying. “Do ya remember that ‘thing’ ya wanted me ta do, but I said I wouldn’t?”

Jack blinked as he stared confused, his long ears drooping over his eyes. If not for the seriousness of the situation, Bunny may have laughed at the sigh. “Thing?” Jack asked.

Bunny tapped his foot uneasily. “The request ya made ta me on the way ta the bus station,” he lowered his voice. “That ya been buggin’ me ta do since ya found out about it.”

Jack still looked baffled, then suddenly his brown ears folded back. “Bunny, you mean-”

“I can only do it with your permission,” Bunny said hastily. They had to speed things up, he could tell Pitch was getting suspicious. “Do I have it? And say it, don’t nod.”

Jack looked hesitant. He then swallowed, straightened his posture and let his ears stand straight up. “Yes, you have my permission.”

Bunny sighed, he knew Jack wasn’t fully realizing what his was now throwing his life into, but it was the only way out of this mess. “Then I grant it.” Bunny lifted his right paw and placed it on Jack’s chest over where he could feel Jack’s beating heart.

Even his magic was sealed, his ability to awakening magic wasn’t. No doubt that was how Pitch had set up the seal. What good was Bunny being small if he couldn’t give the creep what he wanted. Speaking of which-

“What are you doing?” Pitch asked, sounding alarmed.

Bunny ignored him as his let his magic enter Jack’s heart to find the seed of magic. It was very similar to tending to how one tended to a flower. The seed had the potential to sprout, but it need the right conditions for it to grow.

Bunny’s magic encircled the seed and let it soak in the magic like it was much needed water. Then the seed spark and Jack’s own magic rapidly started to grow and spread out through his body like the roots of a tree.

Jack gave a startled gasp as he no doubt felt the magic spreading inside him now. Pitch seemed to finally clue in what they were doing and sprang from his chair. “Stop! You-”

Both Pitch and Onyx were blocked by the barrier that naturally came whenever a Pooka awakened magic. Nothing or no one could stop the process once it began. As Bunny expected, some of Jack’s new magic channeled back into Bunny and he focused the power to attack the seal.

It wouldn’t be enough to fully break it, but it was enough to loosen it’s grip. The rest happened in a flash. The magic broke through the first layer of the seal and Bunny felt himself grow.

He grinned as his arms and legs returned to their regular size and he was once again 6 feet tall. Bunny would have given a hoot of joy at the accomplishment, however he was focused on Jack. 

Jack was glowing with a bright blue light. Bunny knew Jack’s own magic was instantly repaired the damaged caused by Pitch’s potion. He watched the boy gasped in pain as the rabbit body vanished and normal human features took their place.

Bunny winced as Jack grew rapidly to human size, fully naked and shaking. He knew personally shaping shifting your body was hardly fun, especially if you weren’t use to it. The bright blue faded and Bunny was startled to see Jack’s hair had changed from mossy brown to a snowy white. Jack’s eyes had changed too. They use to match his brown hair, but now his eyes were as bright and blue as sapphires. Bunny didn’t have time to ponder this further as the barrier around them also vanished.

Onyx looked ready to attack. Bunny had to act quickly. He scooped Jack into his arms before the boy collapsed from exhaustion and bolted out of the store.

“After them!” Bunny heard Pitch cry but he didn’t stop running and he wouldn’t stop until they got back to the shed.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack moaned and felt dizzy. He didn’t realize he was being carried until his body shivered from the chill in the air and dug his fingers into the furry chest he was pressed into. 

His mind was slowly piecing together what had happened. He remembered Bunny awakening the magic with him. It had felt nice until his body started changing, for the second time that day. Wait, changing?

Jack’s eyes flew open as he looked over his human hands. “I’m not a rabbit anymore,” he muttered. He awoke from his thoughts as the shed he and Bunny were in earlier came into view. He half expected to collide into it but it was kicked aside by a large grey foot.

“Jack? Ya alright?”

Jack jumped at the voice and raised his head to the one carrying him. The voice was Bunny’s, and it looked liked Bunny, but he was no longer the tiny rabbit he’d been carrying the last few days. Now, the Pooka was carrying him like he was a kitten.

“Bunny?” Jack blinked amazed as he took it all in. “Y-you’re huge?! How?” He then glanced down and blushed at himself. “And I’m naked! What-”

“Jack, I need ya ta focus,” Bunny said as he set Jack down and grabbed his new clothes from earlier. “Get dressed! We got ta leave town this instant!”

Jack still felt daze as he threw his underwear and pants on, but then his memory clicked. Oh yeah, they were being chased by a potion making maniac and a miniature giant. “But how will we get onto a bus?”

“We’re not, we’ll look for a train, a truck anything we can hitch a ride on. If we can’t find one I’ll carry ya if I have ta,” Bunny said as he stuffed everything he could into the duffle bag. “But we’re getting out of here!”

Jack had barely enough time to slip his head through his shirt before Bunny tossed him onto his back and flew out the door like a bullet. Jack gripped his fingers into Bunny’s neck as he tried to stay on while Bunny ran.

“I went from being turned into a rabbit to now riding one,” Jack thought as they ran. “How did my life get so weird?” 

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

It hadn’t taken long for them to reach the train and to their luck a freight train was getting ready to move out. Most of the boxcars were filled with crates except for the last one that seemed to be mostly empty and had enough room for both Jack and Bunny. 

They had managed to break in and shut the door before the conductor came to inspect the boxcars. It wasn’t long after the train gave the whistle and started to move. It was only when they felt the boxcar being tugged along that Jack could breathe properly again.

“We should be safe for awhile,” Bunny said as Jack reached inside the bag for a flash light. “But we’ll have to get out before they come to unload his car.”

Jack was barely listening as he also took one of the mirrors he used for his tricks and shone a flashlight to see his reflection. He didn’t focus on it during the run, but Jack noticed bits of white came appearing his his eyes. He now fully understood why that was.

“My hair turned white,” he said softly as he fingered it. “And my eyes turned blue too. Was it because you woke up my magic?”

Bunny looked up from his corner and sighed. “Yeah, that doesn’t surprise me. It’s common for magic ta have odd side effects like that.”

Jack fingered the hair and was relieved it still felt the same. “So, does this mean I can do magic now?”

“Yes and no,” Bunny replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I did awake it, but it takes awhile for ya body ta adjust ta it.” He leaned against his back against the wall. “So, ya still won’t be able ta do anythin. for a bit, but trust me, we’ll know when ya magic is ready for ya to use.”

Jack gave a quiet nod as he tucked the mirror away. “Besides the hair and eyes are there any other side effects I should know about?”

“In appearance?” Bunny asked and shook his head. “Like I said, different for each person.I say the hair and eyes should be it for ya appearance wise.” He seemed hesitant and his ears went back. “However, ya are goin’ ta live a lot longer, Kiddo.”

Jack paused and stared back. “What do you mean?”

“Magic users live far longer than a normal human,” Bunny continued. “My friend North and Tooth are both over 400 years old and I honestly don’t know how old Sandy is.”

Jack’s eyes widened as he looked down at himself. He was going to live for centuries? But that was such a long time. Would he be able to handle it? “How old are you, Bunny?”

“Me?” Bunny asked and scoffed. “Lost count a long time ago. We Pooka don’t tend ta keep track after the first 500.”

“500?” Jack gasped as he looked Bunny over. “Should I be calling you ‘Gramps’ then?”

“Oi, ya start that and I’m callin’ ya toddler ta be fair!” 

Jack gave a small chuckle, but then he frowned as he looked to Bunny. “Why didn’t you tell me magic makes you live longer?”

“Didn’t come up,” Bunny said, his voice sounding regretful. “And I wasn’t plannin’ on awakin’ the magic in ya. So, didn’t think I needed ta at the time.”

“But you did,” Jack replied. “Why?” He didn’t blame Bunny, Jack was the one that pestered him to see if he really did have magic. Still, he didn’t get what made the Pooka change his mind.

“It was the only way ta get ya out of Pitch’s clutches and restore ya ta human form without awakin’ his magic,” Bunny explained as his ears twitched. 

That made sense. Jack hadn’t wanted Bunny to give in to Pitch. He was the last person that should be given access to his hands on magic. From what Bunny was saying, he had only granted Jack his magic and rushed him into it because they truly had no other options. 

“I knew the boost of new magic would restore you ta human form,” Bunny continued. “I managed ta tap into it ta tackle my seal.”

“So, you have your powers back?” Jack asked, hopefully.

Bunny shook his head. “It only got through the first layer, which let me get my body back, but it’ll take a while for it to break through the other layers.” He sighed as he shut his eyes. “If I have ta I may be able to force it. Promise is, it’s like punchin’ a fist through a wall.”

Jack gave a nod as he let it sink in. “Got to say, I kind of miss the cute cuddly bunny I could pull into my lap.”

“Ha ha,” Bunny replied with a half smirk. “That makes one of us.” He then dropped his grinned and looked to Jack seriously. “Jack, I got ta ask ya, did Pitch hurt ya?”

“Besides turning me into a rabbit?” Jack asked as he shook his head. “No, he didn’t.” He stared at his hands and recalled the memory of being horrified and watching them turn into paws. The whole ordeal was one he did NOT want a repeat of and the way Pitch kept grinning at him during the whole thing...

Jack shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been that terrified.

“It’s okay ta be scared, Jack,” Bunny said, gently.

Jack jumped and dropped his arms. “What?”

“Ya not the first victim of Pitch,” Bunny explained. “I’ve known adults that had nightmares for years because of his experiments.”

Jack eyes hardened as he leaned against the wall and pretended to be fascinated by his bare feet. “I’m not scared, I’m fine.”

Bunny looked unconvinced, but dropped the subject. They sat in silence for a moment until Jack raised his head. “Does he do that a lot?” he asked. “Making people drink potions and changing them into animals?”

Bunny’s eyes hardened. “Pitch has often kidnapped people to do experiments on and I’ll say this of him.” He swallowed as he turned his gaze to Jack. “Turning someone into a rabbit is kind for him.”

Jack shivered again, trying to stop his body from shaking. “Why does he do it?”

“Well,” Bunny said as he stroked his chin. “Originally, he was researchin’ ways ta make his sick daughter stronger.”

Jack froze. “He has a kid?” It was terrifying enough to know Pitch was out there, but he had a kid too? Was she just as twisted as he was?

“Yeah, a magic user, but she doesn’t do anything with Pitch now,” Bunny replied. “Eventually, he did find potions to make her well again, but then he started to research ways to extend one’s life.” He shut his eyes in thought like he was recalling an old memory. “Became obsessed and experimented both on himself and his daughter, he eventually created an elixir that if drank once a day he can live as long as he likes.” 

“So he can live longer without magic?” Jack asked to clarify.

“Yeah, but that’s part of the reason why he wants magic so badly. If he had it, he wouldn’t need ta take it.” Bunny folded his arms. “Over time, I suppose in tryin’ ta improve his own body he wanted to obtain more power and magic was the best way ta accomplish that. I reckon drinkin’ that many potions over the years can really change ya perception on life. ” He shrugged. “Ya probably don’t even feel human anymore.”

Jack leaned against his knees. Pitch had seemed to be the kind of man that enjoyed control as much of life as he could, including the lives of others. “What about his daughter?”

“Wasn’t by me, but she did get her magic awaken and she left Pitch centuries ago.” He rotated his shoulders. “Manny talks ta her every once in awhile, that’s all I know though.” 

Jack nodded as he buried his face into his knees. He was exhausted, yet he couldn’t sleep. Images of Pitch forcing that potion down his throat kept haunting his mind. Jack was certain the whole scene would play out again like an endless loop if he went to sleep. He especially didn’t want to remember Pitch holding him in his lap like he was his new pet. The creep probably would have gotten him a collar if Bunny hadn’t come then. 

Jack felt his body shake again, but he tried to ignore it. It was all he could do. He refused to acknowledge the brewing fear inside him.

“Jack.”

Jack raised his head to see Bunny wave an arm at him. “C’mere,” Bunny said softly and gestured to himself.

Jack pretended he wasn’t shaking and tilted his head at him. “What for?”

“Just c’mere,” Bunny repeated firmly.

Jack stared suspiciously, but he rose and did as he was told. Once he was within Bunny’s reach the Pooka swooped in, latched an arm around Jack’s waist and pulled him to his side.

“There,” Bunny said, as he wrapped his arm around Jack’s shoulders. “We’ll sleep like this.”

“What?! Why?!” Jack squeaked as he tried to break free. To his annoyance Bunny kept him in place. 

“Ya shivering,” Bunny answered.

Jack froze and blushed. So, he did notice?! Great, last thing Jack need was to be treated like he was a little kid. “I told you I’m not scared-”

“It’s cold tonight and this boxcar has no heat ” Bunny continued as he patted Jack’s shoulder. “I’m the only one with a fur coat, therefore I believe body heat is in order.”

“Oh,” Jack said softly as he relaxed in Bunny’s hold. “I guess you’re right.” He still felt silly snuggling into Bunny, however it was cold. No point to risk freezing to death.

Bunny nodded as he leaned back. “Right, time for some shut eye. Night, Kiddo.”

Jack nodded, but seriously doubted he could sleep. His mind was still reeling as he sat and stared at his bare toes. Knowing Bunny, he’ll be insisting on getting Jack new shoes since he lost his old pair when Pitch turned him into a rabbit.

Jack shivered again, but his thoughts were cut off by an odd noise coming from Bunny. At first, Jack thought the Pooka was snoring since his eyes shut, except it didn’t sound like a typical snore. It sounded more like a strange mix between a purr and a growl.

I don’t remember him making that sound the last couple of nights, Jack thought as he listened quietly. The noise didn’t bother him and it was hardly loud enough to wake a baby. For some strange reason, Jack found it was soothing, almost like a lullaby.

As the noise turned into a kind hum in his ears, Jack found himself resting his head and nestling into Bunny’s fur like he was a teddy bear. Bunny was right, Jack was warmer like this and it was comforting. It reminded the times he had nightmares as a kid as he used to crawl into his parents bed for them to chase the monsters away.

It didn’t take long for Bunny’s odd purr to lure Jack’s eyes to shut and he was carried off into slumber. As he slept, Jack felt safe and no nightmares came for him.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Once Bunny heard Jack snore he cracked a peek with one eye and smiled as he confirmed the kid was asleep. It was an old Pooka trick that had been used to get kits to fall asleep, but he wasn’t sure it would work on kid Jack’s age.

Bunny never thought he get to use it since he figured his chances of being a parent disappeared long ago. He stared at Jack’s peaceful sleeping face and clutched Jack protectively as he shut his eyes to go to sleep for real. Bunny was NEVER going to let Pitch near this kid again, not as long as he could help it.


	7. Poison Apples and Cider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manny takes upon himself to see someone, meanwhile Jack and Bunny continue with their trip.

The autumn wind had become cold enough for Manny to tighten the scarf around his neck as he continued his hike in the deep woods. The leaves crunched underneath his feet as he ducked under branches. He was quite glad winter hadn’t come yet or else he would have snow coming up to his ankles in trying to find the cottage.

 

Granted, this was a cottage that normal non-magic users shouldn’t be able to find and therefore it shouldn’t be easy. He hummed to himself as he continued to walk until his toe bumped into an invisible wall.

 

Not the least bit puzzled, Manny tapped the unseen wall with his fingers to confirm it was there before tucking his hands into his pocket.

 

“Seraphina,” he called out. “It’s me!”

 

It took a moment, but a bright shimmer rippled down the wall revealing a large cottage when before there had been nothing except trees. A woman with flowing black hair tied into a long braid had her back to Manny as she picked apples from her trees and dropped them into her basket.

 

“What,” she asked briskly without turning, “do you want?”

 

“My dear, Seraphina,” Manny said as he removed his hat and offered a cheery smile. “Can’t an old friend come for a visit?”

 

Seraphina sharply turned her head and kept her glare. “With you personally knowing how much I crave company? No.”

 

Manny kept his smile as he walked to her. “I am sorry for troubling you, but I need to speak with you.”

 

Seraphina sighed as she picked up her basket. “I don’t have time for this, Manny. Winter will be here soon and I-”

 

“Please, Emily Jane,” Manny asked, sincerely. “It’s very important.”

 

Seraphina paused, as Manny knew being called by her birth name would cause her to. Very few people called her by it now. When her magic had awoken, she chose then to go by her new name “Seraphina, The Witch of Storms,” and bury her old name to be forgotten forever to break ties with her past. Manny was one of the few who understood why she choose her new name.

 

Manny patiently toyed with his hat as he let Seraphina debate and then heard a defeated sigh. “I’ll give you ten minutes. I needed something hot to drink anyway.”

 

“Ah, yes,” Manny nodded. “Be a good time for tea.”

 

Seraphina turned and gave the same wicked grin that was identical to Pitch’s. “Who said anything about tea?,” she lifted her basket. “I’m a witch, Manny. I only deal in apples, especially poison ones.”

 

Others would have stepped back startled at such a comment, but Manny gave a laugh. “I would prefer my apple cider poison free then.”

 

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

 

Inside the cottage, nestled next to the fireplace, Seraphina took another sip of her cider before casting a wind spell on her mug. The mug cider then hovered and sat in the air as if it had been placed on the table as she folded her hands into her lap. “Now, what do you want, Manny?”

 

Manny tapped the handle of his mug as he spoke. “North has contacted me recently and it seems our dear Aster has gone missing.”

 

Seraphina raised an eyebrow. “And this concerns me how?”

 

“We believe your father is behind it,” Manny said and watched Seraphina stiffened at the revelation. She showed no expression on her face as she plucked her hovering mug out of the air to sip it again. 

 

“Father has been after him for awhile but I don’t know what you expect me to do about it,” Seraphina replied.

 

“I thought perhaps you would know where he is,” Manny asked as he leaned forward.

 

“You know fully well I haven’t spoken to my father in centuries,” Seraphina replied not hiding the bitterness in her voice. “Not since we’ve had our ‘disagreements’.”

 

Manny gave a nod. Seraphina had never gone into full detail on what on exactly she and her father had argued about. All he knew was that Seraphina had grown tired of trying to be an alchemist like her father and wished to find her own path in life. 

 

That path lead to Seraphina discovering she had her own magic inside her, course as a result that lead to Pitch discovering he had the potential for his own magic as well. Seraphina had refused to help her father’s quest for power, but she also refused to join forces with the Guardians stop him as well. As far as she was concerned, Seraphina was neutral in their fights.

 

“But you still keep tabs on him, don’t you?” Manny said.

 

“Only to ensure I can sweep away Onyx when the time is right,” Seraphina replied. “But even then, it’s hardly constant. I don’t want to risk father noticing I’ve been tracking him.”

 

“Would you please tell me,” Manny replied with a smile. “I know your feelings, but all I ask if you know where Pitch is.”

 

Seraphina gave a sigh as she had her mug hover in the air again. “Fine, but that is all I’ll do.” She rose and moved to the water filled cauldron that had been boiling at the fireplace. Seraphina raised her hands and the bubbling water suddenly became calm.

 

Manny crept over to steal a peek as Seraphina’s gaze was lost staring into the water. He knew this spell. It would cause the caster visions that only they could see appear in the water. It was a hard spell, but it was a trifle thing to the Witch of Storms.

 

After a moment, the water started to resume boiling. Seraphina lowered her arms while blinking her eyes as if she was trying to get sand out of them. “Curious,” she said as she whirled and folded her arms. “Father is on the move.”

 

“Is he?” Manny asked intrigued. “And did you see, Aster?”

 

“No,” Seraphina replied, “but I saw father’s face. He looked furious and he seems to be heading North West.”

 

Manny frowned as he grasped his chin in thought. Was it possible Aster escaped? 

 

“If he keeps going in this direction,” Seraphina said as she traced her delicate fingers over one of her apples. “He may end up at your Guardians precious mansion.”

 

“I see,” Manny said with a sigh. It wasn’t much for them to go on, especially with whatever method Pitch was using to block their attempts to track Aster. However, at least they could assume Aster was trying to head back home. 

 

“I shall let North and the others know,” Manny said as he set mug of cider on the table and put his hat back on. “Thank you, Seraphina.”

 

He started to leave, except Seraphina caught his shoulder. “By the way, Manny,” she asked as she knelt and drew close to his ears. “Did you sense it last night?”

 

Manny paused and realize he knew what she meant. “That spark of magic being awakened?” he said and nodded. “Yes, I did.” For magic users that were as old and powerful as Manny, he could sense when somewhere in the world someone was obtaining their magic.

 

It use to be much more frequent. Now, it was so rare to feel the familiar tingle crawl over his skin in this modern world. He glanced to Seraphina curiously. “But did you sense it too?”

 

“Yes,” she admitted, quietly. “It felt quite young as well.”

 

Manny nodded in agreement and became extremely curious. Seraphina wasn’t on the same level as Manny, but she could sense when a magic related to nature was awakened, although that hadn’t happened for centuries. 

 

“Well, isn’t that interesting,” Manny said with a grin. “Once we locate Aster, I should have him look into it.” The Pooka’s own magic was connected to the earth itself, it would be a prime case for him to investigate As Manny left the cottage though, he couldn’t resist reaching to the conclusion the timing of the awakened magic and Aster’s disappearance were hardly coincidental. There had to be a connection between the two incidents.

 

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

 

Jack was warm and buried his face into his furry pillow. Much to his annoyance, a hand shook his shoulder. “Jack? Come on, Kiddo. Time ta wake up.”

 

Jack gave a grunt as he shook off the hand and forced his eyes to remain shut. “Ten more minutes, Dad.”

 

There was a pause and Jack thought he won, until he heard a cough. “Um...be glad ta, but my legs are gettin’ stiff here bein’ yer pillow.”

 

Jack blinked puzzled. Groggily he raised his head became fully awake as fur filled his vision. Right, he wasn’t home. He was sleeping on a train he snuck on with a giant rabbit...who he just called ‘Dad.” Jack blushed madly as he bolted off of Aster and inched away like Bunny had the plague.

 

Had he been seriously clinging to Bunny like a teddy bear? Geez, and why on earth did he call him Dad?! Sure, his dad use to wake him up in the morning like that, but still-

 

Jack couldn’t tell if Bunny had been amused or annoyed by the situation as he stood and rotated his shoulders. “Right,” he said “the train stopped so we need ta get out before they check on the boxcars.”

 

Jack nodded as he focused on collecting his bag and swung it over his shoulder. Bunny then frowned as he stared at Jack’s bar efeet. “First priority, gettin’ ya shoes,” he stated.

 

“I’d be fine without them,” Jack argued. “Shouldn’t we concentrate more on getting you clothes to hide in?” He arched an eyebrow. “I can’t exactly hide you in my duffle bag anymore.”

 

Bunny’s eyes narrowed as he folded his arms in thought. “I wonder,” he muttered. He then raised a hand and curled his fingers it like he was attempting to open a door. Suddenly, sparks flew. Bunny jerked his hand back as Jack jumped and yelped in fright. 

 

“Crikey!” Bunny hissed as he examined his hand like he was checking for burns. “That was a bad idea!”

 

“What were you trying to do?” Jack asked once he saw it was safe to move in closer.

 

Bunny sighed. “I was tryin’ ta see if I could access my astral pocket yet, but looks like that seal is keepin’ me out of it.”

 

“Astral pocket?” Jack asked as he tucked his hands into his pants pockets.

 

“Ta put it simply, it’s a mini alternative dimension magic users can store stuff into for emergencies.” He pointed to Jack’s duffle bag. “Think of it like an invisible duffle bag, except it’s the size of a large room. I often keep extra clothes and cash in there for situations like this.” 

 

“But you can’t access it due to that seal,” Jack concluded.

 

“For now at least,” Bunny said as he slowly slid open the door to peek out. “Right, coast is clear. Let’s go.”

 

Before Jack could say anything, Bunny tossed Jack onto his back and they dashed out of the boxcar. 

 

“A little warning would be nice!” Jack exclaimed as he clung to Bunny and they swiftly moved out of the train yard.

 

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

 

“Do they fit?” Bunny asked as he slipped on the coat and watched Jack wiggled his into his new shoes.

 

“They’ll do,” Jack said as he finished tying the laces. “What about you? I got the biggest coat I could find in that store.” Bunny was forced to stay hidden in an alleyway, while Jack found the nearest clothing store and bought the cheapest pair of sneakers and clothes he could find. 

 

Jack tried to be oblivious to the odd looks he received as he entered the store in his bare feet and bought clothes that were clearly twice his size. He had then ducked back into the alley for Bunny to change.

 

Jack had to admit, Bunny did look funny in the long trench coat and hat he got to match. If he wasn’t an oversize rabbit, Jack might have believed he was a detective. 

 

“Bit tight, but I ain’t complain’,” Bunny replied as he folded his ears to fit inside his his hat. “I swear I can’t wait for the seal to ta be gone. Be a lot easier ta get around with my magic restored.”

 

Jack nodded as he glanced down at Bunny’s large furry feet. Finding shoes that would fit Bunny were the only things he couldn’t find. They would just have to hope not many people bothered looking down. “You said you keep cash in that astral pocket of yours?”

 

“Yeah, as well as my documents and passport,” Bunny replied as he adjusted his head.

 

Jack blinked. “You have a passport?”

 

Bunny shrugged. “I normally stick ta usin’ my tunnels, but ya never know if a rogue magic user attracts the authorities or if we need ta stop by the hospital. North’s idea, figures better if we’re prepared, but I haven’t had ta use them yet.”

 

Jack still stared confused at him. “But why do you use a passport?” He pointed to Bunny’s face. “Be kind of hard to hide that fur under a mask. I doubt it make a good photo.”

 

“Mask?” Bunny scoffed. “I’ve never worn a mask in my life. If I have ta mingle with humans I shapeshift.”

 

“Shapeshift?” Jack asked as he swung the bag over his shoulder. “What’s that?”

 

Bunny seemed to not hear him as he looked across the street. “Let’s snag a bit ta eat and make plans for the day.” He stuffed his large hands into his pockets. “I’m dying for a cup of tea.”

 

Jack rolled his eyes as he chased after him. Glad to hear Bunny had his priorities. 

 

08080808080808080808080808080808080

 

Jack had been the one to go in and buy their food. He was glad there was a special going on and order a stacks of pancakes and a tea to go. He and Bunny then found a spot by a fountain to eat. Jack was almost tempted they go inside to eat, but there was too high of a risk of someone getting a close look at Bunny.

 

Granted, in the end, it didn’t matter much since Jack found himself barely able to eat one pancake. Normally, he’d be starving, but this morning he could only poke at his breakfast.

 

“Ya alright, there?” Bunny asked as he picked up his tea and pointed to Jack’s fork that was currently stabbing the pancake. 

 

Jack shrugged. “Just not hungry I guess,” he replied and he bit his lip. “But I was wondering, that astral pocket thing you mentioned, do I have one too?”

 

Bunny continued to frown at Jack’s fork, but he nodded. “Takes a bit a prep work, but once ya have some trainin’ ya’ll have one.” He gave a scoff. “Course, that we’ll be after we see the type of magic you’ll get.”

 

“My type?” Jack asked as he swallowed a mouthful of orange juice.

 

“There are general spells every magic user uses, but the more powerful spells depend on what kind of magic ya have. It’s different for everyone” Bunny continued. “My friend Sandy, his magic specializes in seeing people’s dreams and the future.”

 

“Has he predicted any lottery numbers?” Jack asked with a grin.

 

“Doesn’t quite work like that,” Aster said with a sly grin. “But, he would if he could. Tooth’s a bit similar, her magic is more telepathic and lets her read minds and memories. Then there’s North, his is the most reliable and unpredictable.”

 

“How can you be reliable and unpredictable at the same time?” Jack asked as he tried to force himself to eat another forkful of his pancake.

 

“His is a bit unique,” Bunny said as he folded his arms. “As long as he had the proper materials he can imagine and create just about anythin’. Once saw him make a robot that changes into an airship.”

 

Jack laughed. “So, he made a transformer?”

 

Bunny raised an eyebrow. “A what?”

 

Jack shook his head, still grinning at his own joke. “Never mind, what’s yours?”

 

“Mine?” Bunny said as he pointed to himself. “I’m an elemental, which is one of the rarer magics ya can get.”

 

“Elemental?” Jack asked as he frowned. “You mean like wind and fire or something?”

 

“Right,” Aster nodded as he dunked his empty tray and cup into the trash bin near him. “My magic is connected ta the earth. At my full strength I can create tunnels, make plants growth and stuff like that.”

 

Jack nodded as he stared at his bare hands. “Could you tell at all what mine is?”

 

Bunny shook his head. “I might be able ta get a clue at my full power, but not as long as this seal is stuck on me. Will say this though,” he raised his head at Jack, “the magic is often a reflection of yerself.”

 

Jack mused on the thought as he tugged at his white hair. He couldn’t help, but wonder if that was a clue to it somehow. “I hate to imagine what Pitch’s would be.”

 

“Now that’s a case I know for sure,” Aster said, bitterly. “Sandy had a premonition once and he knows Pitch’s powers would be shadows.”

 

“Shadows?” Jack asked. Was that what they had been so concerned about?

 

“Don’t scoff, shadows are connected ta darkness itself,” he raised an eyebrow. “And can ya imagine what Pitch be like if he could make all the lights go out and had shadows at his beckon call?”

 

Jack shivered. “Point,” he replied as he closed the lid on his food. “Let’s get the money to get going then.”

 

Aster grabbed his wrist. “Ya can’t be done. I’ve seen baby birds eat more than that.”

 

“I told you, I’m not hungry,” Jack said as he freed his wrist and dumped the food in the can. He hated to waste food, but there was no way to save it for later “I’ll probably eat more later.”

 

However, Bunny looked unconvinced as he suddenly pressed his hand against Jack’s forehead. “Ya don’t feel like ya have a fever,” he muttered.

 

Jack rolled his eyes as he swatted Bunny’s hand away. “You are such a worrywart, come on. Let’s go.” 

 

Bunny looked unconvinced but he only gave a sigh as he trailed after Jack.

 

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

 

Far away, in the back of his parked car, Pitch scowled as he looked over the map and marked a few of the roads going out of town with a large “X”. They had searched every inch of the city all night and still there had been no sign of the Pooka or the boy. Pitch had to assume they both made their escape. 

 

“If they had fled by foot,” he said aloud, “they couldn’t have taken the main roads, not unless Aster wanted to risk being seen by drivers.” It was possible they had snuck onto a trunk, but Pitch and Onyx had checked any trucks that passed by or left through the town. There had only been six and four of them had been freezer trucks which would have been too cold for Aster and Jack to travel in. 

 

The other two trucks had left around the time Aster had come to Pitch in the book shop so they had to be eliminated from the list as well.

 

“Couldn’t they have taken the bus, Master?” Onyx as from the driver’s seat.

 

“Aster may have regained his form,” Pitch stated as he folded his hands, “but that seal should still be in placed, and thus preventing him to shape shift. He wouldn’t be able to board any public transportation without drawing attention to himself.”

 

“Then the woods?” Onyx asked.

 

“There aren’t any woods, this area is all farms and fields.” Pitch stabbed his pen in the far corner of the city on the map. “Which leaves the train yard.”

 

“But,” Onyx said as he scratched his head, “I thought you said they couldn’t board public transportation.”

 

Pitch rolled his eyes. “Yes, but they could very well could have snuck aboard a train carrying cargo.” He pointed to Onyx. “To the train yard and we shall find which trains they could have snuck aboard.”

 

Onyx gave a nod as he started the engine. Pitch folded the map as he reached into his coat for his elixir. he would have preferred drinking it in his morning coffee, but time was of the essence. Pitch removed the cork to swallow a mouthful and wiped his mouth with his handkerchief. He did have one advantage. Pitch knew the direction the Pooka was heading in, straight to the home of his precious Guardian.

 

If Pitch was fast enough, he had a good chance of catching up to Aster before he made it home and then the Pooka and the boy would be in his hands.


	8. The Trick to Looking Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bunny try to continue with their journey, but Jack's not feeling well....

Bunny had found a street corner to set up for Jack’s tricks, and was forced to sit on the sidelines while Jack performed since the Pooka didn’t want to risk someone getting a close look at him.

It was slow at first, hardly anyone gave the kid a second glance. Yet, as Jack made it seem his hand went through the top of his top hat while leaving no hole more people came to watch him. The boy grinned as his coins disappeared in his hands and was almost laughing from pure joy as the children picked a card from his deck only to reveal it had be hiding behind their ear the whole time.

Jack did catch Bunny flinching as he smashed a stopwatch underneath a handkerchief only to reveal it was completely unharmed after he removed the cloth. It was proving to be a profitable day. Although, as the day went on, Jack did find it slightly harder and harder to concentrate on his tricks.

His stomach felt off and he still didn’t feel hungry when he and Bunny took a break for lunch. Then in the late afternoon, there was a slight pain near his abdomen. Jack did the best he could to hide his discomfort and press on with his tricks. 

The Pooka wasn’t fooled by the charade. Bunny was watching him like a hawk and somehow Jack knew he saw through the ruse. In the early evening, Jack had decided it was enough for the day and collected his belongings after the last audience left.

“Ready to head out Cottenbutt?” he asked with a grin.

Bunny gave no response as he studied Jack’s face. “Ya awfully pale there, Kiddo.” He cupped Jack’s chin and forced the boy to look up. “Ya sure ya feelin’ alright?”

Jack debated on telling Bunny, except he knew he would over react. Sure, he wasn’t feeling great, but it certainly wasn’t worth being fussed over. He probably just need to sleep it off. Besides, they didn’t have time for Jack to play sick. “I’m fine,” Jack replied as he pushed Bunny’s hand away. “I’m just tired from running around.”

Bunny looked unconvinced as his ears twitched beneath his hat. “We have been runnin’ all over the place haven’t we?”

“Yeah,” Jack replied, relieved Bunny understood and pointed ahead. “So, let’s see what ride we can afford-”

“Let’s spend the night in a motel.”

Jack paused in mid-step and he turned back to Bunny. “What?”

“Heard some locals mention there’s a motel we can spend the night at a block over,” Bunny said as he pointed ahead. “Should be cheap and we’ve earned a night ta sleep in a proper bed.”

“But we don’t have the time?” Jack replied as he folded his arms. “What about Pitch?”

“He has no clue how we got out of town and even if he did, we rode all night in a train. We’re far ahead of him. We should be fine as long as we leave tomorrow ta stay ahead,” Bunny said as he tucked his hands into his pockets. “Besides, we need at least one proper night sleep if we want ta keep our wits about us,” he said as he jabbed Jack’s chest with a finger. “Not ta mention, yer overdue for a decent shower.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Are you that concerned about my hygiene?”

“Considerin’ I’m stuck travelin’ with ya, yes,” Bunny said as he walked away. “So, let’s see about gettin’ a room”

Jack rolled his eyes as he sighed and went after the Pooka. There was no point arguing with him. It was clear Bunny made up his mind. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Jack shook his head and tried to ignore how the pain inside him seemed to have increased.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

North leaned back into his chair as he tapped the earpiece of the phone. “And Seraphina can not be more accurate?”

“North, believe me,” Manny said over the phone. “You’re lucky I was able to get that much information out of her. You know she prefers to stay out when we ‘bump heads’ with Pitch.”

North sighed as he tapped his foot. Frankly, he call rescuing and protecting innocent people from Pitch’s experiments more than just ‘bumping heads’. There were times he had been tempted to say it was an all out war with him.

“The point is,” Manny continued, “we at least know Aster is on the run.”

“With seal placed on him,” North mused as he made notes on the desk to tell Tooth and Sandy. If Bunny had access to his full magic he should have been able to create a tunnel and be home by now. North sighed sadly, until they had another clue there was not much they could do. “We will stay on alert, I’ll have Phil place more defences around house.”

Last thing they needed was a surprise attack from Pitch or any other dangerous magic user that decided it was a prime opportunity for an attack.

“North, there’s something else,” Manny said slowly. “I sensed a new magic being born last night.”

North paused in his writing as he set down his ink pen and leaned forward in his chair. “You certain?” 

“Very,” Manny replied. “And so did Seraphina.”

“An elemental?” North replied astounded. It had been centuries since a new elemental magic had been born.

Although, Manny hadn’t sense any new magic since Katherine had gotten hers as a young child. Thankfully, Ombric had been close by and was glad to take the girl under his wings for an apprentice. They had been lucky to locate Katherine so quickly. Magic was difficult to grasp on your own and elemental magic was harder to learn how to control. An untrained magic user could cause a lot of damage if they weren’t careful.

“We may have to wait until Bunny is back,” North said as he rubbed his eyes.

If a new magic user had been born it would take time to track him or her down which would be hard to do without Bunny. Worrying about a new magic user was the last thing they needed now.

“Actually,” Manny replied in a bit more cheerful tone. “I’m betting Aster has some connection to this.” He gave a laugh. “The timing of Aster’s disappearance and this new magic can’t be a coincidence.”

North ran his fingers through his beard. “Sandy did get prediction a child was traveling with Bunny,” he muttered. “Perhaps that is new magic user.”

“Could be,” Manny replied softly as a bell was heard in the background. “My train has arrived, I’ll keep you posted if I learn anything else.”

North gave his thanks as he hung up the phone and then rose to inform the others. Another elemental user like Bunny? He gave a slight chuckle. The Pooka had complained to North for years how none of the Guardians understood the stress of his earth magic. Perhaps this new magic user could finally-

North then froze as he gripped the door knob. What had Sandy predicted the other day? He saw Bunny and an image of snow? Could that be what the new magic was being wielded by this child? He eyes widened as the realization dawned on him and he bolted out the door and nearly knocked over the table in the hallway. The others had to know about this now!

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

It had been slightly tricky to book a room at the motel. Neither Bunny nor Jack had any credit cards to put the bill on and the clerk raised an eyebrow when they had paid strictly in cash as Bunny kept his face concealed.

However, with a stiffened eyebrow, he let them check in and gave them a key to the room. “I just don’t want any trouble,” he clerk replied with a glare as Jack and Bunny left the lobby to their room.

The room wasn’t anything to write home about, but Bunny sniffed about and could tell it was clean. Although, the room could be a disaster zone and Jack didn’t care. He flopped himself on the one of the single beds and laughed. 

“Okay, I’ll admit,” Jack said as he turned onto his back. “Feels good to have an actual bed again.”

Bunny gave a half smile as he removed his coat and hat. “Glad one of us gets ta have a proper bed.”

Jack raised his head baffled. “What do you mean one of us?” There were clearly two bed in the room? Granted, they were both small beds and probably not big enough for Bunny, but wouldn’t it do for one night?

“I don’t normally sleep in a bed like that,” Bunny said as he gestured to the bed. “I sleep in a nest.”

“A nest?” Jack asked with a frown.

“Made out of twigs, grass and moss,” he poked Jack’s shoulder. “And don’t scoff, it’s plenty comfortable.”

Jack chuckled as he sat up cross legged on the bed. “And the other Guardians don’t mind you having a nest in their house?”

“No,” Bunny said as he sat on the edge of his bed. “I live in my warren deep underneath the house, it makes easier to make tunnels to where I need to go.”

Jack gave a slow nod. Bunny had mentioned he usually travelled by tunnels and rabbits did live underground, it did make a strange kind of sense.

“In any case,” Bunny said as he poked Jack’s leg with his own foot, “go have a shower, yer in desperate need of one.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jack replied as he got up and went into the bathroom. The tub was small, yet all Jack cared about if the water was warm, which it was. The motel had only provided a sample size bottle of shampoo and soap, however, it was enough for Jack to get a full wash.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been able to thoroughly wash his body to the point he had truly felt clean. Although, the pain he felt before still lingered and it was starting to get annoying. He thought perhaps it was hunger pains from earlier, but that couldn’t be it. Currently, the thought of food made his stomach cringe.

Once he was done in the shower, Jack got a towel to dry himself. He then slipped back on a pair of pants and shirt, but didn’t bother putting on his socks. He ventured back into the room and saw Bunny was making marks on the map.

His nose sniffed the air. “Ya smell clean, that’s an improvement.”

Jack stuck out his tongue as he took a seat next to Bunny. “How far do we have to go?”

Bunny sighed as he pointed to the town they were at. “We still got caught a ways ta go. Taking the bus would be more direct, but bit tricky ta sneak on in the state I’m in.”

Jack chewed his bottom lip in thought, but suddenly felt a sharp jab from his abdomen and gave a hiss of pain. He quickly tried to cover his mouth, except found it was too late as Bunny looked up.

“Ya alright, Kiddo?” Bunny asked, concerned.

Jack gave a forced laugh and ignore the somersaults his stomach was now performing. “Just some gas, it’s nothing.”

Bunny narrowed his eyes. “Ya still awfully pale,” he placed his hand on his forehead, “and ya runnin’ a fever.”

“It’s nothin’, I feel fine,” Jack grumbled. 

“I rather play it safe,” Bunny said as he rose and slipped on his coat and hat. “Remember seein’ a pharmacy across the street. I’ll get something ta treat that fever.”

Jack folded his arms over his chest. “Wouldn’t it make more sense for me to go?”

“No, cause yer sick,” Bunny replied.

“I’m not sick-”

“No butts,” Bunny said firmly as he thumped his foot. “Ya stay here and try ta drink some water. I’ll be back in a tic.”

Jack’s shoulder slumped as he watched Bunny leave and stretched out on the bed. “Honestly,” he muttered as he rubbed his uneasy stomach. “He’s such a worry-”

Suddenly, Jack felt he was going to be sick. He barely had enough time to reach for a trash bin to dump in what little food Jack had in his stomach. As he finished, wiping the bile from his mouth, the pain intensified.

Jack whimpered as he curled up into a ball on the floor. It hurt! Why did it hurt so bad? Did it have something to do with his magic?! Jack panted as he shut his eyes and tried to block out the pain. His body hurt too much to get up. The pain was almost as bad as it had been when Pitch had turned him into a rabbit.

However, his body remained unchanged and Jack could only remain still. He wasn’t sure how long he had been moaning on the floor when the door opened. Jack heard a bag crashed to the floor as Bunny raced over.

“Jack!” Bunny exclaimed as gripped his shoulder. “What’s wrong? What happened?!”

Jack swallowed and tried to look up. “It hurts like crazy,” he whispered.

Bunny stared confused as he looked Jack over. “What does?”

“H-here,” Jack whispered as he pointed to around his waist. “I-it hurts like hell.”

Bunny’s eyes narrowed as he gently pressed to where Jack pointed. “Ya mean here?”

Jack hissed in pain. “Yeah! What is this? Side effect of magic-”

“Naw, Mate,” Bunny said as he shook his head. “I’m bettin’ it’s ya appendix.”

Jack paled. “W-what? You mean appendicitis?” Was it seriously something that normal?!

“Yeah, and the drugs I got anit gonna cut it,” Bunny said as he rose. “Wait a sec Kiddo, I’m going to try somethin’ first.”

Jack could only whimper as the pain inside grew. He waited to lift his head to see what Bunny was up to, but Jack found he could barely move.

He heard Bunny give a deep sigh. “This is gonna sting.”

“Bunny?” Jack asked.

Suddenly, Jack heard Bunny grunt and curse. “Ah! Geez! Come on!” Jack lay still as he heard a sharp snap echoed. Bunny let out a cry and then a series of curse words as it sounded like he collapsed to the floor.

“B-Bunny, you okay?” Jack asked but he couldn’t see him over the bed.

“That was not fun!” Bunny grunted as Jack heard the rustling of clothes. Just what on earth was Bunny doing? “Just a sec, Mate,” Bunny replied. “Gettin’ decent.”

Jack moaned and curled into himself. It hurt! It hurt! He wished the pain would go away. Jack was lost in his own little world until he felt Bunny’s hand on his shoulder. “Mate, listen,” Bunny said gently. “I need ta take ya ta a hospital.”

“N-no,” Jack whimpered as he kept his eyes shut. Hospital wouldn’t be good, that was the last place Bunny needed to be in. “They’ll see you’re-”

“But I’m gonna put a sleep spell on ya ta keep ya comfortable until we get there,” Bunny said as he placed a hand on Jack’s forehead. “It’s a trick I learned from my friend, Sandy.”

“B-but,” Jack gasped as he clutched his shirt. “You can’t cast spells-”

“I’ll explain later,” Bunny said as Jack suddenly felt pleasant warmth wash over him. “For now sleep and dream.”

Jack suddenly felt his body relax and the words “Sleep and dream” repeated softly in his head, luring him into slumber. Jack blinked to try to stay awake, yet he found there was no point. Sleep seemed a lot better than feeling the pain he was in right now. 

“Go to sleep,” Bunny said again as Jack felt he was being lifted up into his arms. “You’ll be alright, I promise.”

Jack stared with half lidded eyes and swore his fever must be causing him to see things. Before he gave into defeat and went to sleep, he swore Bunny was looking almost human.


	9. The Perfect Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack awakes in the hospital. Who is this man that's claiming to be his dad?

All Jack saw when he awoke was white. White walls, white ceilings, a white floor and a disinfectant odor hung in the air. It took a moment for Jack’s vision to adjust and realize he was currently in a hospital bed. He rolled his head to the side and saw an iv bag was attached to his arm.

Jack licked his dry lips as he tried to recalled what happened. He had fallen asleep in the motel thanks to Bunny’s spell, but he remember awaking for a few brief moments hearing Bunny’s frantic voice.

It was a blur though. Jack recalled people putting him onto a stretcher, it being wheeled into a room and then a gasmask being fasten around his mouth before he blacked out again.

Jack sighed as he draped his arm over his face. Where was Bunny? Had he just dropped him off and left? Was he able to do it without anyone seeing him?

“Oh, you’re awake!” Jack looked up as a short nurse walked in. “How are you feeling, Sweetheart? Do you recall what happened?”

Jack chewed his bottom lip. He had to be careful what he said here. They couldn’t find out about Bunny. They would instantly want to call animal control once they were all done screaming in fright. “Sorry, not much. Last thing I remember is throwing up and collapsing in pain.” 

The nurse nodded. “You had your appendix removed, but I’ll let Doctor Bennett will give you full details on that later.” She gave a reassuring smile and patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry, you’re going to be just fine.”

Jack forced a smile as he tried not to let his worry show. How on earth was he going to find out where Bunny went?

“You’re father will be relieved though,” the nurse said as she pressed a hand to her heart. “Poor thing, I was certain he was going to have a heart attack.”

Jack forgot about his uneasiness and turned to the nurse. “My father?”

“He’s been here all night,” the nurse continued as she waved a finger. “Last I saw him, he was getting a cup of tea.”

“I…” Jack stammered as he tried to process what she was saying. “What are you talking about? My father is-”

“Jack! Yer awake!”

The nurse stepped aside as a tall, tanned man rushed into the room and almost split his paper cup of tea. He was large with grey peppered hair that was tied back into a ponytail. His jeans were worn, but seem brand new compared to his shirt that smelled of mothballs. Thanks to the short sleeves of the man’s shirt, Jack saw tattoo markings on each of the man’s arms. Jack had no sweet clue who this man was. One thing was sure, Jack had never seen the man before in his life. He was certain he would remember him if he did.

The man gave a sigh and slumped on the edge of the bed. “Crikey, ya scared the livin’ day lights out of me.”

The nurse gave a sympathetic pat. “I know the feeling, Mister Bunnymund. Why, I remember when my oldest Sam decided to climb a tree-”

“Who are you?” Jack asked, quickly.

Suddenly, Mister Bunnymund looked to Jack baffled, like he was insane for even asking. Then, his eyes widened and he cleared his throat. “What ya talkin’ Kiddo?” He leaned in close and wrapped and an arm around Jack’s shoulders. “It’s me. Dad!”

“Dad?” Jack said as he felt uncomfortable that a stranger was holding him so close. Last time Jack checked, he had ever only had one dad and he was dead. “I don’t have a dad.”

The man gave a nervous chuckle. “Sure ya do,” he leaned in close. “It’s just ya, me and our pet rabbit.”

Jack opened his mouth to protest further, but suddenly he stared into Mister Bunnymund’s eyes. They were an identical pair of green eyes he had also seen on a certain giant Pooka. “Bunny?” Jack asked.

The man looked nervous as Jack said his name, yet the nurse only laughed. “I wouldn’t worry about it, Mister Bunnymund. It’s normal for patients to be a little out of it when they wake up from anesthesia.” She placed her hand on her hips. “Had a woman last week wake up and claimed her husband was her brother.”

She went to slip out of the room. “I’ll go fetch the doctor and give you two a little privacy.” 

The man, which Jack realized was actually Bunny, gave a grateful wave as she left. Both of them waited until the nurse was out of earshot before Bunny turned his gaze back to Jack. There was only one question in the boy’s mind.

“How,” he said as he pointed to Bunny, “did you do this?”

Bunny sighed as he raised an eyebrow. “I told ya I could shapeshift, ya Gumby!”

“You didn’t mention that included turning human,” Jack shot back, “and I thought you couldn’t with that seal on you.”

Bunny frowned as he pulled up a chair to sit. “I couldn’t, but when I knew ya needed to get to a hospital I managed ta force my way through it.”

Jack gave a grunt as he sat up. “Force your way?”

“I literally forced myself ta shapeshift and I managed ta crack the seal a bit more,” he gave a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. “Wasn’t easy.”

Jack went quiet and gripped the bed sheets. That was what all the swearing and yells were about back in the motel room. “Did it hurt?” he asked as he felt the guilt welled up inside.

Bunny blinked at Jack, but then gave a shrug. “Can’t lie, it’s not somethin’ I care ta repeat, but the pain didn’t last long.” He ruffled Jack’s hair. “It was nothin’ compared what ya went through and I’m tough. Don’t sweat it.” Bunny gave a smirk. “Besides, this works in our favor since be easier ta travel in my human form.”

“Does this mean you have your powers back?”

“Not all of them. Still can't access my more powerful spells or my tunnels,” Bunny leaned back in the chair. “Although, I can cast small spells and use my astral pocket again, which reminds me.” He leaned in close to Jack. “If anyone asks, yer name is Jackson Bunnymund and I told them I was yer father.”

“I was going to ask why you were claiming to be my dad,” Jack asked.

“Was easier and not ta mention they ask less questions about a frantic parent rather than a stranger bringin’ in a kid with no relation.”

“Right, that makes sense,” Jack replied, and chewed his lip. “Bunny, I’m grateful you saved me and all,” he shook his head, “but we’re in trouble here.” Jack looked around and whispered. “They’re going to want IDs, records and documents for insurance and we don’t have-”

“We’re fine,” Bunny said as he squeeze Jack’s shoulder to calm him. “Especially now that I can access my astral pocket.” He raised his hand and Jack watched amazed as Bunny’s hand seemed to erase in midair. A split second later, it reappeared and he held a pile of papers in his hands. 

“Not the first time we Guardians had ta take someone ta a hospital,” he flapped the papers. “We have our own ‘insurance’ set up for this kind of thing. So, no, we won’t be kept due to not payin’ our bills and we won’t go broke.”

Jack raised his head to look at the paper. “But IDs-”

“These particular papers are enchanted,” Bunny said as he plucked out a couple. “North’s invention, he cast a spell so it would instantly show the information I want ta give on the spot.” He held one out to Jack. “Example, a document with ya birth certificate.”

Bunny held it out to Jack, but all that the boy saw was a blank piece of paper. Suddenly, in less than a second, the paper shimmered. Jack watched as the paper quickly produced his name, he noted it said ‘Jackson Bunnymund’, and his birthdate.

“Whoa,” Jack said with a low whistle. “So, it’s like the physic paper from Doctor Who?’

“Doctor what?” Bunny asked as he tucked the papers back into the astral pocket.

“Never mind,” Jack said as he slumped back against his pillow. “But, what kind of name is Bunnymund? Isn’t that asking for trouble?”

Bunny narrowed his eyes. “Hardly since it’s my real name.”

“It is?” Jack asked as he scratched his head. “I thought it was Aster.”

“I have a last name too. My full name is E. Aster Bunnymund and the story is I’m a single dad who got custody of ya recently, and we were on our way home when ya got sick.”

“And what about our pet rabbit?” Jack asked with a grin.

Bunny stared confused until he understood the joke. “Ha, ha, cute.”

It was then a woman in a medical coat entered as he was looking at the clipboard. “Hello, Jack, I’m Doctor Bennett.”

“She operated on ya last night,” Bunny explained as doctor Bennett sent down the clipboard and reached for her stethoscope.

“Oh,” Jack muttered. “Um...thanks doc.”

“You were quite lucky,” she said. “You’re appendix was ruptured, but we got to it in time. How long were you feeling pain?”

Jack chewed his bottom lip. “My stomach felt off all day, but I didn’t think it was a big deal.”

Bunny said as he folded his arms. “And this is why ya should listen ta people when they say yer sick.”

Doctor Bennett gave a smile as she slipped the stethoscope over her ears. “What’s done is done, but let’s have a check up shall we?”

It didn’t take long for the doctor to check Jack’s heart beat and blood pressure. “Good, good,” she replied as she wrote it down. “Now, you will be here for a few days I’m afraid.”

“How long is a few?” Jack asked.

“Four days at least, but possibly seven depending on how fast you recover.”

“Four?” Jack squeaked. “But Bu-er...my dad and I can’t stay for four. We have to get going-”

“It’s fine, Kiddo,” Bunny said as he waved an arm. “I’ll be refusin’ ta budge until I’m certain you won’t be keelin’ over.”

“Agreed,” Doctor Bennett said as she picked up the clipboard. “With that said, Mister Bunnymund, there is some paperwork I need to discuss with you. Do you have a moment?”

Bunny raised an eyebrow but gave a curt nod. “I’ won’t be long, Jackie.”

Jack gave a shrug. “It’s not like I can go anywhere,” he muttered as he watched Bunny follow the doctor out of the room. He then gave a sigh as he lay back on the bed.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Out in the hall, Bunny stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared suspiciously at the Doctor Bennett. “What’s up, Doc?” He tilted his head at her. “I can tell by ya frown somethin’ is up.”

Doctor adjusted her glasses before reading the clipboard. “Truth is, Mister Bunnymund, I’m rather concerned how underweight he is.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “He’s not in danger, but it’s not a normal weight for a boy his age.”

Bunny gave a sigh, he knew this was going to come up sooner or later. Thankfully, Bunny had enough time while waiting for Jack to wake up to think of a solid story, and the documents to match with it.

“I know,” he started. “Truth is, Doc, I only got full custody of Jack a couple weeks ago.” He ran a hand through his hair to make it seem it was difficult to discuss. “See, his ma and I got married briefly when we were real young, but marriage only lasted a year and I went back ta Aussie after the divorce.”

He waited to see if Doctor Bennett was going to ask any question, but when she kept her unreadable gaze he deemed it safe to continue. “What I didn’t know was during our last night we were ‘together’ she got pregnant and didn’t tell me about it.”

Doctor Bennett tapped her clipboard in thought. “This resulted in Jack?”

“Yeah,” Bunny replied with a deep sigh. “And I only found out last year when I bumped into an old friend of mine who saw her and came back ta find out myself if it was true.”

“And you managed to gain full custody?” Doctor Bennett asked in disbelief.

Bunny gave a scoff. “Wasn’t exactly hard. Jack was mostly on his own fendin’ for himself. He spent a lot of his time on the streets. My ex-wife barely noticed he was there.” He unfolded the paper from his wallet and handed it to Doctor Bennett. “Here’s the official court record if ya need proof.”

Doctor Bennett then frowned as she read. “She was also charged with child neglect I see,” she said with an unexpected growl. “Where is she now?”

“Currently in jail on drug charges, that was the other reason I managed ta get custody so fast,” Bunny replied bitterly. “I happened ta arrive the same day she and her boyfriend got arrested.”

“I see,” Doctor Bennett said in a brisk tone. “So, she’s unable to see Jack for the time being?”  
Bunny gave a nod and jumped when the doctor replied. “Good, she’ll be lucky if Jack wants once to see her at all when she gets out.”

“Doc?” Bunny asked.

Doctor Bennett sighed and patted his shoulder. “I have a young daughter and son at home and it just makes my blood boil when I hear of mothers who neglect their own children like that.”

Ah, that would explain the protective growls. It was the old mama bear instinct kicking through. “Believe me, never thought I’ve been so angry when I realized how neglected Jack had been.”

She offered a smile. “It’s good of you to take him on though when you haven’t known him for that long.”

Bunny clicked his tongue. “Bit overwhelmin’, I barely know what I’m doing.” That part wasn’t a lie. Right now, he was caring for Jack and he really had no clue on what he was doing. “I had a lot of nieces and nephews growing up, but-”

“Not the same thing,” Doctor Bennett said as she patted his shoulder. “But it gets easier, trust me. In the meantime, let me consult Doctor Gobber. He’s a nutritionist and can recommend a diet that can get Jack back at a healthy weight.”

“I’d appreciate it,” Bunny said. He had already been planning on trying to get Jack to eat more. Bunny had always been concerned on how skinny he was. Was high time the kid got some meat on his skinny bones.

“With that said, Jack’s lucky you were with him when his appendix ruptured. From what I saw, it’s been building up for awhile,” Doctor Bennett gave a grim sigh. 

Bunny nodded, feeling not the least bit surprised. Getting turned into a rabbit probably speed up the process, he thought. Shape shifting was a rough strain on a human body. He was more amazed it didn’t happen the minute Jack had been restored back to normal. Course, Jack’s magic may have been holding it back up until yesterday.

“I hate to think what would have happened if he was on his own,” Doctor Bennett continued. “It could have been disastrous.” 

Bunny paled. That’s right, what if Jack had still been living on the streets? Even if he had never bumped into Pitch, his appendix would have caved in eventually. Would there had been anyone around to take him to the hospital? Would anyone have cared? Bunny suddenly felt sick as he imagined Jack crying out in pain and on one helping him.

“Are you alright, Mister Bunnymund?” Doctor Bennett asked, concerned.

Bunny cleared his throat. “Yeah, thanks just a lot on my mind.”

She gave a nod. “I’ll let you get back to your son then, and I’ll see you once I’ve discuss things with Doctor Gobber.”

Bunny nodded as he tried not to pondered on more dreaded ‘what ifs’ and headed back to Jack.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack had finished counting the ceiling tiles for the sixth time when Bunny came back. “What did the doctor want?” Jack asked.

“She wanted ta know why ya so underweight,” Bunny as he pulled up a chair.

“Oh,” Jack said as he started to be filled with dread. “What did you tell her?”

“Nothin’ much,” he said with a shrug. “Just that ya mum and I were divorced, she barely took care of ya, and I got full custody two weeks ago.” Bunny pointed at him. “And, if anyone asks, ya mum is currently in jail on drug charges.”

Jack blinked and pinched himself to be certain he wasn’t dreaming. “Drug charges- You came up with that story within five minutes?”

“Course not,” Bunny replied sharply. “Came up with it last night. What? I had ta do somethin’ while I was worryin’ over ya.”

Jack sighed as leaned back. Bunny did have a point and there were probably worse stories he could use…Jack couldn’t think of any currently, but frankly he didn’t want to. He then rolled to his side and looked at Bunny earnestly.

“I am sorry, we’re stuck here because of me-”

“Oi, don’t ya start,” Bunny replied firmly. “Ya can’t control over what ya body does.” He folded his arms over his chest. “Although, I may have a trick up my sleeve for gettin’ us out of here a bit quicker.”

Jack looked up curiously. “Is it a spell?”

“Yeah and it’s somethin’ only I can do,” he leaned forward. “Remember how I said my magic’s related ta the earth? Well, that includes new life and healing. Course, it’s normally for plants, but I know a low level spell I could use ta give yer body a boost.”

Jack tilted is head confused. “A healing spell? Then how come you didn’t use it on me last night?”

“Can heal cuts and wounds, but even magic can’t remove infections. Even if I was at my full strength my magic couldn’t do anythin’ about yer appendix. It would have to be removed either way.”

Jack picked inside his hospital shirt and saw where he was healing. “Guess magic can’t solve everything.”

“Course it can’t,” Bunny replied. “That’s one of the first things ya got ta learn about magic. It can’t solve everythin’. Even if it did, ya should only use it when ya have no other choice.”

Jack sighed as he stared at his hands. “I wish I actually had magic to ‘not use’ first.”

“It’ll come,” Bunny said, “but back ta what I was sayin’, the healing spell I have is a low level one. It will just give an extra boost ta ya body and help it recover faster.”

“It’s not going to hurt is it?” Jack said with a shiver as he recalled how much changing into and from a rabbit had hurt. 

“Na, might feel a bit warm, but won’t hurt a bit I swear,” Bunny said as he ruffled Jack’s hair. “But I’ll only do it with ya permission.”

Jack chewed his bottom lip. He had to admit, he wasn’t thrilled of having more magic being thrown into his body, however, he trusted Bunny. He wouldn’t offer if he thought he was going to hurt Jack. “Okay,” he replied. “What do I do?”

“Just lay down,” Bunny said as he pushed Jack gently against the pillows, “and let me do the work.”

Jack nodded and held his breath as he heard Bunny muttered some words under his breath. Bunny then said “Heal” aloud and his hands glowed with a green light. He gave a reassuring smile as he placed one hand over Jack’s heart and the other on his forehead.

There was a tingle, but Jack barely felt it as it spread over his body. Next, a ripple came with a bit of heat, but it didn’t hurt either. It was oddly comforting, like he was laying out in the sun and had been preparing to take a nap.

Jack smiled in bliss as he shut his eyes. He could feel the warmth sinking into his body. It reminded him when he was little, and loved it when his mother had taken a blanket fresh out of the dryer and he would bury himself in it.

The warmth then slowly died, y et Jack barely noticed until he heard Bunny chuckle. “Asleep, Mate?”

Jack blinked and suddenly realized how drowsy he felt now. “No, but I do feel a little sleepy.”

“That’s normal,” Bunny said. “Why don’t ya take a nap and give ya body a chance ta soak in the rest of the spell.”

Jack chewed his bottom lip. He probably could use a nap, however, he didn’t want to awake up and find he was alone in the hospital again. He blushed a little. He felt childish for asking. He was 14 and it wasn’t like Bunny was his dad. He’d probably think it be silly for Jack to ask him.

“I’ll be here when ya wake up.”

Jack jumped and stared at Bunny surprised. The Pooka offered a smile. “I’ll go ta the motel to get our stuff, but I’ll do that once ya have yer nap.”

“You don’t have to,” Jack said, and tried to give a non-caring shrug. “I’m hardly a kid.”

“Yer a kid ta me,” Bunny said as he tucked Jack into his blankets, and picked up a magazine to read. “So, get some shut eye.”

Jack sighed not in a mood to argue, and went to shut his eyes. However, then a thought struck him. “Wait, E. Aster Bunnymund?” 

“Yeah,” Bunny said with an eyebrow. “That’s my name, I told ya.”

“But Aster is your middle name?” Jack asked to confirm.

“It is,” Bunny replied. “So?”

“What does the ‘E’ stand for?”

Bunny went quiet, and swiftly returned his gaze to his magazine. “Nothing ya need ta know.”

Jack gave a grin. “Is it Edmund?”

“No.”

“Edward?”

“Jack,” Bunny warned.

“Eugene!” Jack said as he snapped his fingers. “It’s Eugene, right?”

“Jack, if ya don’t stop and go to sleep, I’ll make ya go ta sleep with Sandy’s spell.”

Jack shut his mouth, and Bunny seemed relieved to hear the silence as he turned a page.

“Is it Ernest?” Jack asked. “Oh! I bet it’s Ernie!”

“Right, that’s it! Nap time!” Bunny said as his hand sparkled with green sparks and he placed it on Jack’s forehead.

“No fair,” Jack said with a pout and felt the spell make his eyelids heavy. However, he gave a smile as he gave in to sleep, and felt Bunny patting his head.


	10. Joy of Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny is attempting to buy clothes, while Jack himself makes some friends at the hospital.

There was a very good reason why whenever Bunny needed to buy new clothes, which was rare, he had always left it to Tooth. It was a simple system; she’d buy the clothes and Bunny paid her back by making her handmade chocolate. Truth be told, Tooth actually enjoyed shopping, while Bunny hated it. He currently desperately wished Tooth was here to trade places with him.

There were just too many options to chose from. If he was choosing paint colours or supplies, or something practical it would make more sense, but clothes? All humans needed was a clean shirt, pants and underwear, that’s it. Nothing fancy.

He didn’t understand the need to give shirts v-necks, high collars, or buttons. The only thing that was necessary was selecing a shirt that had long sleeves, and was thick enough to protect the wearer from the cold, which was exactly why Bunny was here.

Jack would protest it, but the boy needed more clothes than the ones he managed to convinced the boy to buy for his street performances. That was the one good thing about Jack being stuck in the hospital, it gave Bunny a chance to buy clothes for him with no protests they were spending unneeded money.

The wind was getting colder, and bringing the chill of winter with it. Jack needed a warmer shirts and even a coat at this point. Course, he had no idea what the kid’s tastes where. What did teens buy now a days?

Bunny sighed as he looked over the clothes and ran a hand through his hair. He was currently looking through shirts on a rack that all had weird logos on them. Jack had mentioned a Doctor Who, was he some kind of famous physician? At least that made a strange amount of sense when compared to the logo that just said “Hulk smash!” Was that some kind of joke he didn’t know about?

Sandy often kept up more with the current trends than Bunny did. Granted, all the Guardians had been poking at Bunny to catch up with the times for years. He was probably going to get an earful on the subject once he was home.

Bunny then frowned as he fingered a shirt and once again debated what to do with Jack once their trip was over. He was originally going to try to find a proper home for the kid, except Jack had magic now. That was a whole lot tricker. Jack would need someone to teach him and take him on as an apprentice, but that itself was difficult. 

For the magic world, apprenticeship was the equivalent of adoption since it took a long time for a someone to control their magic, nevermind it took them longer to grow older as a result. It was more than a lifetime commitment, and not a lot of older magic users wanted to be chained with the responsibility.

Bunny had toyed with the option of perhaps finding someone to teach Jack in secret while they found a home where the boy could have a more normal life. Jack had mentioned there was possibility a Great Aunt somewhere. Tooth could look into it, research was one of her strongest talents.

Although, a voice in Bunny’s head muttered. You could always take Jack on as an apprentice. You’ve wanted kids when you were younger, didn’t you? 

Bunny instantly shook the thought away. That dream had died a long time ago with his clan. Besides, Bunny was a ‘grumpy old Pooka’ in North’s words, and Jack was a young human. They wouldn’t fit, it’d be easier for Jack-

“Do you need some help?”

Bunny looked up to he had been asked by a young man and stared confused until Bunny saw his name tag. Ah, so he worked here. “Tryin’ ta get some shirts for a teenage boy,” he replied, dryly as he ran his hand through the shirt rack.

The man frowned as he grasped his chin. “What does he like? Any particular style?”

“No, clue,” Bunny replied, honestly. “I just want shirts for winter and a new coat.”

“Coats are in the next section over,” the man replied as he moved to the shelf and picked a shirt off it. “We have some plain long sleeve shirts, but if you want my advice, you can’t go wrong with a hoodie.” He held up a deep blue hoodie that seemed to have deep pockets. 

Bunny rubbed the fabric and was impressed to see it was thicker than it looked. “Teens wear these?”

The man gave a chuckle. “I got two younger brothers and a sister, and I guarantee you all of them wear these in their favorite colours.” He handed it to Bunny. 

Bunny gave an approving nod as he plunked the shirt into the basket he’d been carrying. “Thanks, and don’t suppose ya can tell me which coat a teen would like?”

The man shrugged. “Sir, in the words of my mother ‘as long as it keeps you from freezing to death, it can glow in the dark for all I care’. Just get something simple.”

Bunny chuckled. Now those were words to live by.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack swallowed the last mouthful and was glad to be done with his lunch. The hospital food wasn’t terrible, yet it wasn’t great either. He’d hope Bunny would keep his promise and sneak in some donuts when he got back.

“Is that good enough, Doc?” Jack asked as he set his fork aside.

Doctor Gobber gave an approving nod as he checked his chart. “It’s a good start, but you’ll need to keep up the calorie intake to put some meat back on those bones.” He gave a laugh. “However, keep eating and you’ll be as big as I am!” Doctor Gobber exclaimed but then waved his artificial hand. “We’ll, maybe not as handsome, but probably decent.”

Jack snickered slightly. The man was eccentric, but at least he was fun to talk to. “How much longer do I have to say in here?”

“Need to compare notes with Doctor Bennett,” Doctor Gobber said as he scratched his chin. “But got to say you seem to be making a fast recovery,” he raised an eyebrow at him. “Rather remarkable really.”

Jack coughed and tried to shrug. “I’ve always been a fast healer.” Well, fast healer thanks to Bunny’s healing spell, but can’t exactly tell him that.

Doctor Gobber looked like he wanted to ask further, however, he only gave a nod. “Well, I’ll see you on my next round. I got other patients to pester right now.”

Jack slumped back onto the bed once Doctor Gobber went. He was so bored! Jack had never had the patience to stay in bed, and this was even worse. He had been in the hospital for three days now. He was certain he was going to go crazy with cabin fever soon.

Jack was thankful Bunny’s healing spell seemed to be doing the trick, otherwise Jack would probably be forced to stay in this hospital even longer. His eyes glanced over to the duffle bag that was still stuffed with Jack’s magic tricks.

Bunny was at least smart enough to bring it so Jack could practice his tricks if he got too bored, but he wasn’t in the mood. He debated of trying to read one of the books Bunny had bought to read when he heard his door open, and the pitter patter of feet.

Jack sat up, but he didn’t see anyone there. He ran his hand through his hair. “Weird, was certain I heard someone-”

Suddenly, a stuffed rabbit toy head peeked at Jack at the other end of the bed. He blinked, unsure what he was seeing, until he heard a high pitched giggle. Suddenly, he saw little hands appear and were trying to make the rabbit hop. Giving a sly smile, Jack said “Hmm...who do we have here?”

The rabbit stopped hopping. Knowing he caught the intruder’s attention, he snapped his fingers like a thought had just entered his head. “A cat, right? That is definitely a cat!”

He heard more giggles, and the toy rabbit shook it’s head.

“Not a cat, eh?” Jack folded his arms over his chest. “Then it’s got to be a pig!”

There were more giggles as the rabbit shook it’s head again. “No,” it replied.

“Oh,” Jack said as he crawled to the end of the bed. “Then what are you?” He peeked over, and saw a little blonde hair girl laughing as she hugged the rabbit to her chest.

“Bunny! Bunny!” she looked up to Jack, and held out her rabbit. “Hop! Hop! Hop!”

“Ah, a rabbit! Of course!” Jack said as he pretended to slap his forehead. He offered a hand, and pulled the girl to her feet. “So, what’s your name-”

“Sophie!” Jack looked up, and saw a boy groaned as he entered the room while shaking his head. “There you are! I’ve been looking every where for you.”

“Jamie,” Sophie giggled as she held up the rabbit. “Hop! Hop!”

Jamie sighed, and then seemed to noticed Jack was there. “Err...sorry about this,” he said as he tucked a hand behind his head. “My little sister ran off from the daycare.”

“It’s okay,” Jack said with a grin. “I was getting bored anyway, I’m Jack by the way.”

“I’m Jamie, and that’s Sophie if you didn’t figure it out,” Jamie said as he grabbed Sophie by the arm. “And we got to get going before Mom finds out-”

It was exactly then Doctor Bennett entered, and had almost stepped on children if she hadn’t raised her head. “What the? Jamie? Sophie?”

“Uh, oh,” Jamie muttered as Sophie ducked behind her brother.

“You know these two?” Jack asked as he pointed at them with his thumb.

“Yes,” Doctor Bennett said as she tapped her foot, and looked to the children in disapproval. “They’re my children.”

Jack blinked. They were Doctor Bennett’s kids? Wow, small world.

Jamie nervously fiddled with his thumbs as his mother sighed. “What are you two doing out of the hospital’s daycare?” she asked.

Jamie looked ready to say somethin,g but Sophie beat him to it by having her rabbit peek out from behind him. “Hide and seek!”

Doctor Bennett frowned as she kneeled to be at eye level with them. “You know you’re not suppose to leave the daycare.”

“It’s not my fault, Mom,” Jamie protested. “Sophie snuck out when Mrs. James wasn’t looking.”

Doctor Bennett tapped her elbow. “And instead of telling Mrs. James about it so she could call for help you decided to fetch Sophie by yourself?”

“Sure, I’m eight,” Jamie replied with a casual shrug. “I’m almost an adult.”

Jack chuckled as Doctor Bennett shook her head. “What am I going to do with you two?”

“Uh…” Jamie said unsure how he should respond. “Buy us ice cream or is this one of those questions I’m not suppose to answer?”

Doctor Bennett gave a half smile as she patted Jamie’s head. “Never mind, let’s get back to the daycare you two.”

“No,” Sophie said as she suddenly ducked under Jack’s bed. “Want to play here!”

Jamie crawled on his knees. “Come on, Sophie! Don’t be a pain today.”

Doctor Bennett looked like she was going to have a headache which Jack took as his cue to offer a rescue. He hung upside down off the bed, and grinned at Sophie. “Hey, you want to see a magic trick?”

Sophie stared curiously at him as Jamie tilted his head. “Magic trick?” he asked.

“Yup,” Jack said as he looked to Sophie, “but you got to come out if you want to see it.”

Sophie looked hesitant as she hugged her toy like it was her shield. “Trick?”

“It’s involves a bunny.”

“Bunny! Bunny!” Sophie exclaimed as she crawled out, and making her toy bunny bounce. “Hop! Hop!”

Jamie sighed, leaning against Jack’s bed. “My sister is obsessed with rabbits.”

She’d love Bunny then, Jack thought as he then took one of the magazines and tore a couple of pages out of it. “First, I need to make a rabbit. Just take a sec.”

Jack turned his back to him as he quickly folded the paper. He could feel Sophie poke at his back as Jamie try to peeked over his shoulder. Once he was done the last fold, Jack spun back around, and held up a paper origami rabbit. “Ta da!”

“Bunny!” Sophie said as she held up her toy rabbit to touch noses with the origami one.

“Where did you learn to make that?” Doctor Bennett asked with a smile.

“My dad taught me,” Jack said. Well, it was technically true. His dad had taught him, it just wasn’t Pooka shape shifting one she thought was his father.

“He’s cute and all,” Jamie said a little disappointed, “but that’s the magic trick?”

“Nope,” Jack said as he folded his hands over the paper rabbit to hid it. “Okay, Sophie, I need your magic touch. Tap my hands.”

Jamie stared confused as Sophie grinned, and tapped the top of his hands “Oh! Oh! Something’s happening,” Jack said as he moved his hands around like something was trying to escape. “It’s coming! Ha!” He opened his palms, and revealed there was not one, but two origami rabbits.

“Whoa,” Jamie said as Sophie gasped, and stole the rabbits from his hands like they were gold coins. “How did you do that?” He glanced behind Jack like he was expecting to see a pile of paper bunnies. “Where did the other rabbit come from?”

Jack waved a finger. “A magician never reveal his secrets.”

Doctor Bennett laughed. “You seem to have a knack for magic, Jack.”

“I’ve loved it all my life,” Jack said as he gestured to the duffle bag. “I got more magic tricks stored in there.”

“Really?” Doctor Bennett said as she adjusted her glasses, and looked over her chart. “You’ve been recovering quite quickly. I wonder…” She grinned slyly at Jack. “Do you think you would be up for putting on a little magic show?”

Jack stared wide eyed. “Sure but for who? The doctors?”

Doctor Bennett tucked the clipboard behind her back. “Not quite, but it’s an audience that I’m sure could use some magic tricks to brighten their day.”

Jack and Jamie exchanged baffled looks as Sophie made a parade out of her rabbits on Jack’s bed.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Bunny felt relieved when he was finished with the shopping. He managed to leave the store with a hoodie, a coat, new pair of jeans, and a few shirts including one with a design the sales clerk seemed certain any teen would like. Tricky part would be getting Jack to take them without saying they didn’t need to spend the money, although Bunny did have a back up plan.

He would tuck all the extra clothes into the astral pocket and leave Jack with only the hoodie to wear. With Jack seeing it was either wearing that or the pjs he was in now, Bunny had a feeling Jack would see things his way. He balanced the box of donuts under his arm as he opened the door to Jack’s room.

“Jack, I’m back-” Bunny’s heart stopped. Jack wasn’t in his bed. He wasn’t anywhere in the room. His stomach lurched as he raced to the hallway and tried to sniff the air for clues. Had something happened while he was gone? Oh crud, what if Jack had to go into surgery? Or worse, what if Pitch had snuck in?

“Oh good, you’re back.” 

Bunny whirled around as Doctor Bennett entered with a smile. “Jack was wondering when you would get back.”

“Where is he?” Bunny said as he tried to hide the frantic in his voice.

“He’s giving a show,” Doctor Bennett replied with a grin.

“A show?” Bunny asked as he glanced back into the room and saw Jack’s duffle bag was also gone.

“Follow me,” Doctor Bennett said as she headed down the hall. Bunny quickly set down his bags before chasing after Doctor Bennett. They walked to almost the other side of the hospital and as they approached a large pair of doors Bunny could hear laughter.

“Kids?” he asked as Doctor Bennett pushed the door.

She placed a finger on her lips before they entered. Jack was sitting on a chair, grinning from ear to ear. A group of children, most of them in hospital gowns, were giggling and clapping their hands ecstatically.

“For my next trick,” Jack said, “Jamie ,want to give a hand?”

A boy that had been sitting close to the front sat up. “What do I do?”

Jack flipped the hat off his head and handed it to Jamie. “Hold this and tell me if there’s anything inside the hat.”

Jamie peered inside and shook his head. “No.”

“And can you tilt it so the other kids can see it’s empty too?”

Jamie did as asked and each child carefully examined the hat throughly looking for any hidden tricks.

Bunny folded his arms over his chest as he whispered to Doctor Bennett. “Has he been performing tricks for the ankle bitters?”

“All afternoon, I hope you don’t mind,” she replied. “But he seemed so bored and the children love shows like this.” She gave him a wink. “Your son as a real knack for magic and kids for that matter.” She pointed to the boy and the blonde hair girl who was laughing as she looked into Jack’s hat. “I think my kids are now Jack’s biggest fans.”

Bunny gave a bemused grin. “Can’t say I can take the credit for that, but yeah….Jack’s a special kid.”

Once the inspection was done, Jamie brought the hat back. “Now what?”

“Hold it steady while I reach inside,” Jack instructed as he placed his hand inside the hat. “Let’s see, what can I...Oh! Wait! I found something!” The kids gasped as Jack pulled out a large cane that was two meters long.

“That’s like Mary Poppins!” one girl cried as she pointed. “How did you do that?!”

“Magic!” Jack said as he twirled the cane, and placed the hat back on his head. “Anything’s possible with it.’

The kids clapped and Doctor Bennett grinned as she approached Jack. “That was a great show, and it’s time for Jack to return to his room.”

“Aw,” the kids whined as Doctor Bennett took Jamie and Sophie by their hands. “Can Jack come back later?” one boy said. “I want to see another trick before I go home tomorrow!”

“It depends how Jack is feeling,” Doctor Bennett said as he looked to Jack.

He gave a grinned as he tipped his hat. “I think I could be persuaded to come back for a few more tricks.”

The kids grinned and cheered as Jack took a bow, and then spotted Bunny. “Hey! About time you came back.”

Bunny greeted with a wave and smirked ashe picked up Jack’s duffle bag. “Ya just a regular show pony.”

“Hey, it comes with the job,” Jack said as Doctor Bennett escorted them out of the room. “And it’s fun!”

“That was amazing,” Jamie said as both he and Sophie tugged at Jack’s gown. “Can you teach me to do that?”

“Tricks! Tricks!” Sophie exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

“Now you two, we need to start heading home,” Doctor Bennett said as she patted their heads, “but what should both of you say to Jack for showing you those tricks?”

Jamie stared blankly, but then his brain clicked. “Oh, right! Thanks, Jack! Right, Soph!”

“Thanks!” Sophie said as she held up her toy rabbit.

Jack laughed as he wrapped the kids into a hug. “Any time, I’ll see you two around. Okay?”

The kids smiled as they took Doctor Bennett’s hands. “Did you want me to call a nurse to find your room again?” she asked as she looked to Bunny.

“Na, we’re fine,” Bunny said as he wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulders. “Talk to ya later, Doc.”

The family said their goodbyes before Bunny lead Jack back to his room. “So, whose idea was for ya to put a show on?”

“Not mine, I swear,” Jack said with a grin. “It was Doctor Bennett’s idea.”

“Yeah, sure it was,” Bunny replied, unconvinced.

“I swear,” Jack said but Bunny continued to smirk at him.

Bunny couldn’t help, but feel proud of the boy for making those kids smile. As they headed back to the room, part of him wondered if this was it felt like to be a father.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“Get ya butt back into bed,” Bunny said once they entered the room. “I know ya doin’ a lot better, but I won’t have ya taking any chances.”

Jack rolled his eyes but saw no reason to protest this time. “Did you find some donuts?” Jack said as he wiggled back under the sheets. “I’m craving for something not hospital food.”

“Yeah, but before that,” Bunny said as he held up a bag. “I got somethin’ for ya.”

Jack frowned as Bunny placed a shopping bag on Jack’s bed and brought out a pile of shirts. “You bought me clothes?” Jack asked as he held up a blue hoodie. “Why?”

“Winter’s comin’,” Bunny said as he held up a coat. “Ya need warmer clothes unless ya plannin’ on growin’ a winter fur coat.”

Jack fingered the blue hoodie. It would be nice to have more clothes than just the ones they had gotten for his street shows. “But we need to save the money for getting back-”

“I do have some cash in my astral pocket, Jack,” Bunny retorted as he held out the hoodie. “We can afford ta get some clothes for ya. Now, try on that hoodie. I want ta make sure it fits.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Been wondering, do you happen to have a credit card in that pocket of yours too? Would make traveling a bit easier.” Like getting on a plane. Yeah, be nice if they could just ride a plane to Bunny’s home.

Bunny cleared his throat uncomfortably. “I don’t, I never bothered on gettin’ one. I just have a lot of cash.”

Jack blinked. “You have all those physic paper type documents, but you never bothered to try to get a credit card?” He knew Bunny was out of date on a lot of things, but that was pushing it.

“Yes, yes, it’s on my list of things ta get once I’m home,” Bunny said as he shoved the hoodie into his hands. “Now, try on the hoodie.”

Jack sighed but he slipped the hoodie on over his night shirt. Bunny nodded as he looked over him. “Bit big on ya, but once we put some meat on ya bones ya should fit it proper.”

Jack shook his head as he removed the hoodie. “Bunny, I appreciate the clothes,” he said as he rummaged through the bag, “but you should take them back. We need to save every cent-”

Jack stopped as he pulled out a t-shirt and stared at it. It was an Avengers t-shirts, his favorite superhero team. If that wasn’t tempting enough, it had solely Hawkeye on it, his favorite character from it.

“Jack?” Bunny asked with an arched eyebrow. “Ya like the shirt?”

“Umm…” Jack said as he fingered it, and trying not to have a huge geeky grin on his face. “It’s okay, it’s nothing special.” He wouldn’t say he loved it because that would make him look like an idiot after telling Bunny not to spend money. 

“Really,” Bunny replied with an amused grin and reached for the shirt. “Well, maybe I’ll take it back and get-”

Jack protectively held the shirt out of Bunny’s reach. “No! Uh, I mean, you got it anyways. Be a pain to return, so might as well keep it.”

Bunny gave an amused chuckle. “Right, so how about tryin’ on the other shirts. Cause as soon as ya declared fit again, we’re gettin’ out of here.”

Jack nodded as he reached for another shirt. “Think Pitch is close to catching up to us?”

Bunny shrugged. “Don’t know, but with our luck let’s not take the chance shall we?”

Jack couldn’t help, but nod in agreement. The sooner they got out of here the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: For those wondering, the plot will get rolling again in the next chapter. So, don't worry, Pitch is coming back. ^_~ Also, if anyone has any questions for how this AU setting works feel free to ask or poke me at my tumblr.


	11. On The Run Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch is frustrated in his search, but he may have found a lead.

Pitch scowled as he crumpled up the marked map. He had now lost count of how many towns they had been through the last week and there had still been no sign of either the Pooka or Jack.

He tossed the map into the trash bin next to the bench and rubbed his eyes. Pitch had finished surveying the downtown attempting to collect information while he had sent Onyx to search the park. Although, Pitch was starting to fear the Pooka was far ahead of them and halfway back to the Guardians’ hideout by this point.

He folded his hands into his lap as he thought. He had been so thorough going through the routes. They could have gone onto a train and for that reason Pitch gone through each train route with a fine tooth comb. There had been only one possible train the pair could have taken at the time they had ran. Aster had to have come in this direction, there was no doubt, but it made no sense. By now, Pitch or Onyx should have heard some sighting of them by now.

The Pooka could have worn a disguised, but seeing a street magician with white hair, thanks to that wretched Pooka awakening the boy’s magic, was not a common event. Someone should had seen him. Pitch’s thoughts dwelled on the boy. 

That part was both troublesome and intriguing. Pitch had never imagine the boy had the potential for magic of his own, although there was no telling what kind of magic Jack would obtain. Pitch had originally thought Jack would make a decent servant with the right tweaking, but if the young magician obtained real magic, he might prove more useful than Pitch thought.

“Mom, can we go back to the hospital?”

Pitch awoke from his thoughts as a young girl and her mother walked by. The scene of the girl tugging on the woman’s sleeve gave Pitch a vague recollection of Emily Jane as a girl, but he quickly cast it aside.

The mother stared shocked. “You want to go back to the hospital? You’ve spent the last three days wanting to go home.”

“I know,” the girl whined, “but I want to go see the magician again!”

Pitch froze, but carefully remained still and leaned back into the bench.

The woman laughed. “Now, Honey. Jack’s a patient himself, he needs time to recover too-”

The mother and child walked out of Pitch’s hearing range. It took all of his willpower to not grab and shake the woman for information, but he recalled seeing a police officer not far down the street. He couldn’t risk spooking the woman and getting arrested.

Pitch calmly rose from his bench and grinned smugly. It was a small town and there was only one hospital, which meant he now knew exactly where Aster and Jack were. It was time for a visit.

08080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack pulled the hoodie over his t-shirt and then went to put on his shoes. He could not wait to get out of this hospital. He had nothing against them personally, but he always avoided them if he could. Hospitals always brought back memories of when his mom died, and it had only increased since his dad’s passing last year.

Jack was just thankful that he had Bunny for this trip. He proved to be enough of a distraction to not have to linger on the painful memories. Performing tricks for the kids had only further helped Jack to avoid the memories. He suddenly heard a knock on the door.

“I’m decent,” Jack said as he finished tying his shoes.

Aster entered with the duffle bag swung over his shoulder. “Good, now we just need ta see Doctor Gobber.”

Jack moaned. “Why? Doctor Bennett declared I’m cleared to go.”

Bunny folded his arms. “On the condition that we follow Doctor Gobber’s instruction on what ya should eat ta get ya back ta full health.” He gently poked Jack’s back and had him steered towards the door. “Come on, Kiddo. Time ta get out of here.”

Jack gave a smirk as they entered the hall. Doctor Gobber was looking a pile of papers and waved at them. “Ah, there you are.” He handed Bunny a chart. “I made a chart for how many calories Jack should be eating at each meal.”

Bunny nodded as he read the chart over. “And is this a chart of exercises I should have him do?”

“For later,” Doctor Gobber said as they approached the front desk. “Focus on getting him to a healthy weight, but then it wouldn’t hurt to follow that to put some muscle on the boy.”

“Once again, talking like I’m not here,” Jack grumbled as he tucked his hands into the hoodie’s pocket. He glanced ahead to the waiting room to ignore the idle chatter and froze dead in his tracks. 

Pitch was there, sitting in a chair right next to the door and watching the room like a hawk. “Oh, crud,” Jack whispered. How on earth did Pitch find them? Did he pick up their scent or something? Was he part blood hound?!

Bunny was still talking with Doctor Gobber and would have walked straight out into the room if Jack hadn’t tugged him by the back of Bunny’s shirt.

The Pooka stumbled and was ready to give Jack a lecture. “Jack, what are ya-” 

The boy said nothing as he pointed ahead. Bunny looked and paled. “He’s here.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jack hissed. “What do we do?”

“Who’s here?” 

Bunny and Jack jumped and both suddenly recalled Doctor Gobber was standing with them. “Um…” Jack said as he swallowed. There was no way to explain Pitch without making a ruckus and bringing unneeded attention to themselves. “No one, right Bu- I mean, Dad.”

“Uh, yeah,” Bunny replied and gave a shaky grin.

Doctor Gobber didn’t seem to be buying it. He glanced over to where Pitch sat and gave a nod. “Right, we need to talk.”

“What?” Jack asked as Doctor Gobber shoved both of them back into a hall and into his office. Bunny raised a confused eyebrow at Jack as Doctor Gobber shut the door behind him and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m taking a stab at the dark here, but I’m guessing that fella is a magic user like you two.”

Bunny’s jaw as the duffle bag fell off his shoulders. Jack blinked stunned as he struggled to find the words. “Magic user? You know about them?”

Doctor Gobber sighed as he then proceeded to snap his fingers and caused the small lamp on his desk to float in the air. Jack’s jaw dropped as the lamp hovered in the air and suddenly drop to the ground like a stone.

“I can never get the weight for that spell right,” he muttered annoyed as he stared at his fingers.

“He’s a magic user!” Jack gasped as he pointed. “Bunny! He’s a magic user!”

Doctor Gobber frowned and looked to Bunny. “He’s a newbie isn’t he?”

Bunny could barely nod as he ran a hand through his hair. “What gave us away?”

“I know a healing spell when I see one,” Doctor Gobber said as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I’ve lost count on how many I’ve had to cast,” he gave a laugh. “Especially on my godson, now there’s a boy asking for trouble.” He shook his head. “Anyway, I won’t ask for details, but I take it Mister Dark and Gloom out there is trouble?”

“He’s Pitch Black,” Bunny replied grimly. “And I’m the Guardian E. Aster Bunnymund.”

“The Pooka?” Gobber asked as he scratched his chin. “And you couldn’t tell I was a magic user? Thought Pookas were bloodhounds for that sort of thing.”

“I got a seal put on me, it’s a long story,” Bunny replied with a growl. “The short version is, he’s after us, and Jack and I need ta get out of town.”

“Say no more,” Doctor Gobber replied with a wave of his hand. “I’ll distract tall, dark and spooky while you two make a getaway.”

“Thanks, but ya sure about that?” Bunny asked as Doctor Gobber headed towards the door. “Pitch isn’t someone to take lightly.”

“Ha! I’ve handled plenty of dark magic users,” Doctor Gobber said with a grin and a wink. “Just wait for me to distract the bloke, then run and head for the bus station two blocks over.” 

“Got it and thanks,” Bunny said with a nod, “but be careful.”

Doctor Gobber scoffed. “Please, like I said, it’s nothing compare to what my godson gets up to. This is what I do for fun!” He gave a wink before he left the office and headed to the waiting room.

“Is he really going to be okay?” Jack asked as they left the office and watched from the safety corner.

“He seems to know what he’s doing,” Bunny replied as he placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “We’ll just have to trust his judgment.”

They watched Doctor Gobber approach Pitch and folded his arms over his chest. “Ah, good, you’re here, was starting to think of sending a search party out for you.”

Pitch paused and suddenly realized Doctor Gobber was referring to him. “Pardon?”

“Come on, let’s go see Doctor Bucket, you’re way over due for your checkup,” Doctor Gobber continued.

Pitch arched an eyebrow. “I believe you have me confused for someone else, I don’t know a Doctor Bucket.”

“Don’t know him?” Doctor Gobber sucked the air between his teeth. “So, you have been skipping your pills. It’s worse than I thought.” He took Pitch’s arm. “We better go see him now.”

Pitch snarled as he attempted to break free, but was unable to stop Doctor Gobber dragging him to the side. “Unhand me! I am not a patient!”

“Now, now, don’t cause a fuss or I’ll have to restrain you.” He took a sideway glance back at Jack and Bunny and gestured to the door.

“That’s our cue,” Bunny said as he yanked Jack’s wrist, and they raced to the exit. 

They had just made it to the door as Pitch managed to break free and choose that moment to turn. A series of curse words rang out as Jack and Bunny ran straight out of the door. Neither didn’t dare stop running until they were at the bus station.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Back inside the hospital, Pitch went to chase after them, but Doctor Gobber swifly took hold of his arm again. “You sure you don’t want to see Doctor Bucket?” he asked with a wicked grin.

Pitch snarled, and looked fully tempted to tear his ear off. “I will get revenge for this!” he vowed.

“I seriously doubt it,” Doctor Gobber said smugly as Pitch yanked his arm free and proceeded to give chase out the door.

Doctor Gobber chuckled to himself amused. “That should give those two enough of a head start.”

Doctor Bennett frowned baffled as she approached him. “What was that all about? You seemed to be dealing with a difficult patient.”

“Eh, nothing to worry about,” Doctor Gobber replied with a wave of his hand. “I’m going for my coffee break.” He started to hum to himself as Doctor Bennett still remained confused.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“Two tickets on any bus leaving now!” Bunny demanded as he slammed the cash at the ticket booth.

The man jumped startled and dropped the book he was reading. “Okay, okay, hold your horses.” He took the money and went over his chart. “There’s one heading to Charleston, but it’s getting ready to leave now-”

“Fine, we’ll take it!” Bunny said as Jack uneasy kept an eye-out for Pitch. 

“Why do we always have to cut these things so close?,” Jack grumbled as the ticket man printed off the tickets and handed them over.

“Thanks!” Bunny replied as he grabbed the tickets and the back of Jack’s shirt towards the bus.

“Hey! I’m not a ragdoll!” Jack protested, but once he saw a familiar dark figure enter the bus station, Jack forgot about complaining “Go! Go!” he urged as the two of them ran to the platform.

Bunny hastily found the bus, slammed the tickets into the driver’s hand and the scrambled into the seats. Bunny and Jack both ducked their heads below the window to avoid being seen by Pitch as the bus began to move and drove out of the station.

“Do you think he saw which bus we got on?” Jack whispered as he caught his breath.

“Don’t know,” Bunny said as he peeked his head up to glance out the window and protectively wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulders. “We’ll just have to hope he didn’t for now and keep moving.”

Jack gave a shaky nod as he tried to relax in his seat.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Pitch howled with rage as he kicked over a trash bin. Again! Those two managed to escape on a bus again! He tugged at his hair, resisting the urge to pull it out, and forced himself to take deep breaths.

He had to remain calm. This much stress wasn’t good for his blood pressure. Pitch’s hands shook, dying to strangle any neck he could find, as he reached into his coat and popped the croak off the bottle of his life elixir. Pitch swallowed a mouthful to stop his heart from racing and wiped the remains off his lips. His heart gradually returned to normal as the elixir took effect. 

“Master!” a familiar voice cried.

Pitch slowly turned as Onyx ran towards him. “I saw you running here as I came out of the park. Did you find them, Master?”

Pitch hissed and yanked on Onyx’s shirt collar. “Your timing is as useless as your brain!”

“S-sorry, Master,” Onyx stammered.

Pitch sighed as he let Onyx go. “Fetch the car and bring it here while I find out which town that bus is headed to. We can’t let them get too far ahead of us.”

Onyx gave a nervous bow and nearly tripped over the fallen trash bin as he ran to get the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, got the plot moving again. Sorry this was a short chapter, the next one should be longer. Thanks for reading!


	12. Frost and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny and Jack are on the move again, however, Jack starts to finally see what his own magic is capable of...

Jack and Bunny were only on the bus for three hours before they reached the next town and got off. They would have travelled longer, but in their rush they had only bought the one ticket with no bus transfer. Jack had assumed they were going to buy tickets for the next bus, but Bunny stopped him.

“We need ta earn more cash, but before that we need ta grab some grub,” Bunny said as he steered to Jack out of the bus station and onto the street. “So, let’s go snag some breakie.”

“Okay,” Jack said, letting Bunny lead the way. He couldn’t deny his stomach was starting to growl. “Should we grab some takeout to go-”

“Naw,” Bunny said he pointed to a restaurant across the street. “After the mornin’ we had, I need a proper breakfast and so do you.”

“You do realize it’s closer to lunch now,” Jack said as he pointed to the town’s clock tower.

“Brunch then,” Bunny replied. “Either way, we’re eatin’.”

Jack gave a huff, but he followed Bunny into the restaurant. They were seated at a booth near a window in the back. Jack chewed his bottom lip as he looked over the menu. He’d planned to get something cheap. They needed to make the money last until Jack did a few more shows on the street.

The waitress and served two glasses of water on the table before reaching for her notepad from her apron pocket. “What’ll it be gentlemen?”

Bunny drummed his fingers as he looked over the menu. “I’ll have tea, and the spinach and cheese omelette.”

The waitress quickly wrote it down and looked to Jack. “And you?”

“Um..” Jack said as he grasped his chin in thought. “I guess just some toast-”

“He’ll have the breakfast special,” Bunny cut in abrutly.

Jack blinked as he lowered the menu. “Huh?”

“With bacon or hashbrowns?” the waitress asked as she didn’t bother looking up from her paper.

“Both, he needs the protein and extra calories,” Bunny replied.

“Hey, wait,” Jack whispered to Bunny.

“One special coming up,” the waitress said as she turned on her heel to leave. 

Jack then proceeded to glare at Bunny. “Why did you just order for me?”

“Ya were only gonna order toast,” Bunny said as he waved a finger. “And both the doctors made it clear ya need ta eat more.”

“I know that,” Jack growled, “but we need to save money where we can.”

“We’re not goin’ cheap when health is concerned,” Bunny replied firmly as he took out a map from the duffle bag and unfolded it on the table. “So don’t worry about it.”

Jack leaned back with a grunt. Instead of grumbling, he took out his frustration by flicking his finger against the water glass. Suddenly, there was a tiny spark and a speck of ice appeared where he had tapped the glass. Jack jumped as the patch of frost spread out, covering the side of the glass. His jaw dropped as he traced his fingers over the ice and felt a slight chill from the frost. “Bunny-”

“No, Jack, we’re not gettin’ a smaller order,” Bunny said without looking up from the map.

“Not that, look,” Jack whispered as he turned the glass around and tried to hide the excitement in his voice as he tapped the glass. Bunny raised his head, and his eyes widened.

“Frost?” Bunny whispered.

“I-I think I made it,” Jack stammered as he slowly stretched his fingers to tap Bunny’s own glass of water. More frost appeared, but this time it formed floral like patterns. It proceeded to nearly covered the entire glass and even froze the surface of the water. Jack laughed, delighted at the sight. “Is this my magic?”

“Yeah,” Bunny replied as his jaw dropped and he rubbed his eyes. “Bloody hell, yer an ice mage.”

“Ice mage? Does that mean I can do snow too?” Jack said as he grinned from ear to ear and examined his hands. “This is so cool..um, no pun intended.” He went to touch his ice glass again, but was halted as Bunny grabbed his wrist.

“Not here, too many people” Bunny whispered as he glanced around to be certain no one was over hearing. “Later, we’ll check into a motel and I’ll help ya get it under control.”

“But we need more money,” Jack whispered back. “Not to mention, we have to catch the next bus.”  
Bunny sighed and nodded. “Yer right, new plan then. I do have enough money in my astral pocket for another bus ticket.” He let go of Jack’s wrist to point to the next town on the map. “This place is a couple of hours away. Once we get there, ya do a show and then we check in early at a cheap hotel so I can help ya get this under control.” 

Jack frowned. That wouldn’t get them much further than they were currently. “Isn’t keep moving away from Pitch more important than teaching me magic?”

“No, cause uncontrolled magic can be dangerous if left too long,” Bunny said gently and gestured his head to behind Jack. “Waitress is comin’, hush for now.”

Jack shut his mouth as the waitress place their meals on the table. The boy quickly forgot about his new magic as he stared at the heap of food in front of him. He wasn’t sure what there was more of; the scramble eggs, toast, bacon or the pancake that was twice the size of his head.

He gave an accusingly look to Bunny who was already sipping his tea and cutting into his omelette. “Tackle the eggs first,” Bunny instructed as he pointed with his fork. “Ya need the protein.”

Jack grumbled as he started to shovel a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack didn’t know which was harder to keep a control over that afternoon as he performed his tricks on the street corner; his excitement to learn real magic or trying to keep the frost from suddenly appearing as he juggled his balls.

Bunny was watching from the sidelines and Jack saw him cringed as the ice started to form over the balls. Jack tried to stay calm and prayed the crowds hadn’t noticed, but they did and gave various gasps. Bunny looked ready to swoop in, snag Jack and make a getaway, however, it wasn’t needed as Jack’s audience suddenly clapped in awe.

Thankfully, it seemed the crowd had assumed the frost was part of a fancy magic trick. One teenage girl even took out her phone to record Jack as the last ball became coated in ice. She only got barely a minute’s worth before Bunny approached and growled at her to turn it off.

The girl jumped, but narrowed her eyes annoyed as she shut her phone. “Geez, Pal. Relax! Haven’t you ever seen a phone before?”

Bunny gave a snarl before Jack could intervened. The girl wasn’t frightened, but she did roll her eyes and walked away. Once the crowd had dispersed, Jack removed his hat and looked to Bunny.

“Why did you get so angry at that girl?” Jack asked, baffled and irratated, “or did you think the phone was going to steal my soul or something?”

“Course, I didn’t!” Bunny replied, but then paused. “Well, at least I know that now after Sandy explained to it to me.” 

Jack blinked. “Wait, you mean you actually use to think a camera would steal a soul?”

Bunny seemed to ignore the question as he scooped up the duffle bag. “I snapped at the girl cause it ain’t a good idea for people ta record ya when ya doin’ real magic.” He turned back around to Jack, swinging the bag over his shoulder. “Last thing we need is for the general public ta know that magic is real. She could put it up on that internet thing.”

Jack tried not to laugh at the description of ‘internet thing” and cleared his throat. “So what if she does? You saw, they all just thought it was a trick.”

“And in that regard, we were lucky,” Bunny said as he and Jack started to head down the street. “We’re checkin’ into a motel and ya gettin’ ya first magic lesson.” He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “If I known ya magic was developin’ that fast I would have insisted doin’ it once we were out of the restaurant.” 

Jack stared at his hands as they waited for the light to change. “Is it rare for magic to develop that fast?”

“No, but truth be told it usually appears a couple of days after it’s awoken, not a week.” The light changed and they were able to cross the street. “I wager ya magic held back cause yer body needed ta recover from when ya turned into a rabbit and that healin’ spell slowed things down a tad too.”

“So,” Jack muttered as he tucked his hands into his pockets. “It’s making up for lost time?”

“Something like that, yeah,” Bunny nodded in agreement as they stepped towards a motel. “Come on, Frostbite. We need ta get ya some magic lessons pronto.”

“Frostbite?” Jack asked with an arched eyebrow.

Bunny gave a smirk. “Seems an appropriate nickname considerin’ what ya magic is.”

“So, does that mean I can call you, Cottontail?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Cause I’m older,” Bunny said as he jabbed Jack’s side as they entered through the doors. “Now let’s go get a room.”

Jack grinned. “Whatever you say, Cottontail.”

“Oi! What did I just say?”

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Once they had locked the door to their room, Jack sat on the bed and watched Bunny removed his coat and give a grunt as he shifted back into his furry Pooka form.

“Ah, that’s better,” Bunny muttered

“Does that hurt?” Jack asked as Bunny dumped the coat onto a chair.

“A tic,” Bunny replied with a shrug, “but ya get use ta it.” He then sat on the end of the bed as Jack crossed his legs. “Fetch a couple of those red balls ya were jugglin’ earlier.”

Jack arched an eyebrow, but did as he was told. Bunny took one of the balls from Jack’s hands and pointed to it. “Right now, we need ta focus on control. It’s a similar technique I learned to control my earth magic.” He handed the ball to Jack. “Trace ya fingers over the ball, but focus on making the frost appear and stop when ya want it too.”

Jack nodded as he tossed the ball in the air with a grin. “No problem, that’s easy.”

Bunny gave a smirk as he left the bed to sit at the table to look over the map. An hour later, It turned out it wasn’t as easy as Jack thought. He could will the frost to appear easily enough, except it was like it had a mind of it’s own when it came to stopping. He let out a couple of curse words when he was unable to stop the frost from covering the second ball. Watching the scene, Bunny softly chuckled. 

However, after the fourth ball, Jack did find he could guide where the frost appeared by moving his fingers, although there was a slight delay when he wanted it to stop.

After covering the fifth ball with frost, Jack dropped it and flopped back on his bed. “I’m exhausted.”

Bunny nodded as he loomed over the boy. “Takes quite of bit of mental power doesn’t it? But ya’ll get the hang of it.” He poured Jack a glass of water and offered it to him. “Drink, if ya anything like a water elemental you’ll find ya need ta keep hydrated ta keep usin’ yer magic.”

Jack was going to protest, but as soon as the liquid touched his lips he found himself gulping it down. He wiped his mouth amazed at how thirsty he really had been. “Thanks,” he muttered as he set the glass on the side table. 

He then picked up one of the ice covered balls and tossed it back and forth between his hands. “You know,” Jack said as he tossed the ball up and down. “I could use the frost for my street tricks like I did today.”

Bunny gave Jack a grim look as he narrowed his eyes. “No, that’s askin’ for trouble.”

“But you saw how they ate it up,” Jack said. “I bet I could even get a bigger crowd if I made patterns with the frost.”

“We were lucky they didn’t realize it was real magic,” Bunny said, firmly.

“But they won’t,” Jack insisted. “It’s not like anyone can prove it is real magic.”

Bunny sighed as he ran a hand over his ears. “I don’t know, Jackie-”

“We would get more money which means you would get home faster,” Jack shrugged. “What about a compromise? I won’t do frost all the time, only when I need a fast way to lure in a crowd.”

Bunny looked doubtful, but he gave a defeated sigh. “All right, but yer only doin’ frost tricks until I’m home. Just hope we don’t see any more people trying to record ya.”

Jack grinned and nodded. He then frowned as a thought struck him. “Once you’re home, who’s going to teach me magic?”

Bunny paused and looked to Jack like he was lost in thought. After a moment, he thought Bunny was avoiding the question, but then the Pooka said “We’ll find ya a proper teacher, think Ombric or Manny know a few good elemental magic users.”

Jack chewed his bottom lip. If he had to be honest, Jack would prefer if Bunny could be his teacher. It was most likely because Bunny was the only magic user he knew, and thus he felt more comfortable around the big furry Pooka. 

Yet, Bunny was a Guardian. He may not have the extra time to be a teacher for Jack. Although, that lead to Jack wondering where exactly he would live once Bunny was home. “Will I live with this suppose teacher?” Jack asked.

“Ya’ll be an apprentice,” Bunny answer, “but I’d prefer if we can find that great aunt ya mentioned earlier. I’m certain the Guardians and I will find a way ya can have a bit of a normal life.”

Jack scoffed as the flexed his toes on the bed cover. He couldn’t believe Bunny was still on that. Jack had figured having a ‘normal life’ had flown out the window the night Pitch had turned him into a rabbit. “And you think I would have a normal life with an aunt I barely remember?”

“Family should be with family,” Bunny said firmly as he glanced up seriously. “If ya got a chance ta be with them, ya should take it.”

Jack went quiet as he folded his hands into his lap. “What about your family?” He looked to Bunny. “It’s been bugging me for awhile, but why does Pitch only go after you? Why not other Pooka?”

Bunny’s lips formed into a firm line as he leaned back into his chair. “He can’t ‘cause there aren’t any other Pooka.” He glanced out the window. “I’m the last one.”

Jack’s eyes widened. He had figured Pooka like Bunny were rare, but it never occurred to him that Bunny was all that was left. Jack debated if he should press the issue further, except he found there was a question he had to ask. “Was it Pitch?”

Bunny shook his head. “No, hunters.” He hands formed into fists. “See, in the past, it wasn’t just people cravin’ ta have magic awakened that were interested in Pooka. A lot of normal humans believed our body parts had magical properties themselves.”

“You mean,” Jack said as he was careful to choose his words. “Like how people hunted for unicorns for their horns?”

“Or dragons for their parts? Yeah,” Bunny confirmed. “And ya don’t hear about them anymore do ya. Accordin’ to some wive’s tale, a Pooka foot is suppose ta bring luck and puttin’ the blood of one into a potion will cure any illness,” he pointed a finger to Jack, “those aren’t true by the way.” Bunny gave a sad sigh. “Course, there’s a least a few dragons and unicorns in hidin’, my clan wasn’t as lucky.”

“I’m sorry,” Jack said softly. “Did you have kids?”

Bunny shook his head. “Had parents, siblings, cousins, a potential mate, but we never got ta the stage of havin’ kits.”

Jack sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. It was hard at times for Jack to talk about his parents, he couldn’t imagine how difficult it was for Bunny to speak of his whole clan. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“Ya had ta tell me about ya dad and mom, it’s alright” Bunny said as he patted Jack’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Look, ya seem ta have gotten better control at the frost now, why don’t I teach ya how ta do a lightnin’ spell? It’s a basic spell, but it comes in handy when ya stuck in the dark.”

“Sure,” Jack said as he wiped at his eyes and held out his hands. “What do I do?”

Bunny spent the next hour helping Jack memorize the incantation for the spell. However, Jack found it a bit of a struggle as he kept stumbling over the old latin words. He would get a spark, but it would only lasted a minute.

Eventually, they were force to stop and eat dinner, although Jack seemed eager to get to practicing. Jack kept at it until he was able to get a ball of light to not only appear, but to float and stay hovering in the air.

Jack grinned proudly while Bunny clapped. “Good job, Frostbite. Ya caught on that rather fast.”

Jack raised his hands to catch the ball of light ball into his hands and then snapped his fingers to make it vanish. The boy grinned, not feeling the least bit ashamed of his pride right now. He did it. Jack had done real live magic. If only his dad could see him now.

“What’s the next spell?” he asked.

“No more spells tonight,” Bunny said as he pointed to the bedside clock. “We need ta get up early ta hit the bus.”

Jack was almost bouncing off the bed. “There’s no way I can sleep now, I got to try another spell.”

Bunny rotated his shoulders. “If ya that insist, then I got somethin’ for ya ta read.” He then raised his hand into the air, only for it to vanish and reappear with a small leather bound book in his hands. “Here, this explains some magic theory and ya’ll need ta know it when ya do more complex spells.”

Jack took the notebook and wrinkled his nose at the pages upon pages of words. “This seems less fun.”

“Magic isn’t all fun and games it’s work,” Bunny said as tapped the pages, “and that’s all I’m havin’ ya do tonight.”

Jack sighed, but he accepted it and laid on the bed. He turned on the lamp to read while Bunny opened his own book. It wasn’t as bad as Jack fear, although the text was a dry read. If it was in the middle of the day it wouldn’t have been a problem, however it was late and Jack found it harder and harder to keep the words from blending together.

It wasn’t long before Jack was forced to set the book on his chest and shut his eyes for a moment. He felt Bunny take the book from him and tuck a blanket around him. Jack buried himself into the pillow and didn’t bother raising his head. “Night, Bunny.”

The last thing he heard was Bunny chuckling amused as he went to sleep and dream of potential frost spells he would do in the future.

08080808080808080808080808080808080

Bunny made certain Jack was tucked in before he retreated into his own bed. He gave a sigh as he attempt to lay on it and heard the bed creak under his weight. Bunny could shape shift into his human form to fit better, yet he always found it harder to sleep if he was out of his natural form.

He stole another glance at Jack and couldn’t resist the spark of pride that flickered inside him. Jack was quickly learning how to master the basic spells. For most new magic users it took them a few days to get far as Jack did. Although, considering how hard the boy had to practice and memorize his stage tricks it wasn’t that shocking. The boy had a natural knack for it.

It was clear with the right motivation, Jack was going to be a fast learner. Bunny just had to be certain they found a proper teacher to take him on. Once again, Bunny briefly pondered himself on taking the job, but tossed the thought aside as he forced himself to shut his eyes and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’ve been getting some questions about if Gobber’s godson was Hiccup and the answer is yes. However, or any other HTTYD characters will be appearing in this story since I just wanted this plot to mainly focus on the ROTG cast. With that said, if I write a sequel to this it’s possible I may have Hiccup make an appearance then, but I haven’t fully decided yet. Right now, I just felt it would be cute for Gobber to have a cameo.


	13. Meeting Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny and Jack continue their journey, but then they bump into an old friend of Bunny's and soon Jack fully learns what apprenticeship means in the magic world.

For the next week, Jack and Bunny found themselves getting into a routine. They would get up early, catch the bus, and during the ride Jack would pass the time reading theory of magic while Bunny would whisper and explain it in further details. 

Once they travelled far enough for that day, Jack then took it upon himself to perform street tricks until the early evening when they would crash at a motel and then repeat the routine the next day. Jack kept expecting for Pitch to show his ugly mug around at some point, but for once they seem to be ahead of the alchemist.

Jack tried not to brag, but he did find he was gaining good size crowds thanks to his new frost magic. It caused a few people to fetch out their cellphones to record him, although they didn’t last long after receiving both a glare and growl from Bunny. Jack didn’t understand what he was so worried about.

Anyone who saw the video were just going to assume it was a fancy stage trick. No one was going to take it seriously.

Granted, the real big problem was they weren’t moving fast enough. Having to be forced to stop for Jack to earn their food and lodging, even with Bunny’s extra money, did greatly slow them down. Jack feared they wouldn’t reached Bunny’s home before Pitch eventually caught up to them and that would be bad.

Jack tried not to think about this as he stretched his fingers to have frost form over the linking rings for his last trick. The audience gasped and clapped madly as Jack took a bow. He glanced up and happened to lock eyes with a girl who seemed to be the same age as him.

She wasn’t clapping or gasping in amazement like the others. Instead, she stared at Jack with eyes as big as an owl’s like she was studying him with her lips were pressed into a firm line. 

It made Jack feel restless, but he didn’t know why. He glanced to see if Bunny hadn’t taken notice. However, he seem too engrossed at a man who had been recording the trick. Jack tried to shake off the feeling as he held out the hat for money and grinned as he saw various bills being dropped into it.

The crowd swiftly disbanded as Jack said “Thanks you,” and then looked into the hat to start counting the money.

“That wasn’t a stage trick, was it?”

Jack almost dropped the hat as he raised his head and noticed the girl hadn’t left.

“Sorry,” he asked and was annoyed that his voice squeaked.

“The frost,” the girl said in a very nonsense tone, “it wasn’t a ‘normal’ stage trick. How did you do it?”

Jack stared confused as he turned his back to her to collect his things. “A magician can’t reveal his secret, sorry.”

He felt the girl’s eyes stare directly into his back. “A magician,” she said in a question tone, “or magic user?”

The bag dropped from Jack’s hands as whirled back around to her. The girl kept her serious expression as he tried to find the words in his head. She knows?! How?!

Jack coughed into his hands. “Um...I don’t know-”

“Don’t lie,” she said gently as she stepped closer. “But, are you alone? Who’s with you?”

Jack felt he was floundering like a fish gasping for water on dry land. “Um..well..”

It was then Bunny walked back to them. “Bloody hell! They’re getting worse, Jack I’m really gonna have ta insist we-” He trailed off as he saw the girl and his jaw dropped.

“Um..” Jack said as he ran his hand through his hair. “Bunny, this girl-”

“Katherine!” Bunny exclaimed as he stared at the girl in shock.

All the words left Jack’s mouth as the girl now blinked in confusion. “Do I know you?” she asked.

“It’s me, Bunny!” the Pooka replied as he pointed to himself.

“Bunny?! Really?!” Katherine said as she looked him over. “I’ve never seen your human form.”

“You,” Jack stated calmly as his brain tried to work out what was happening before him, “know each other?”

Bunny gave a laugh. “This is fantastic!” He wrapped an arm around Jack and pointed to Katherine. “She’s an apprentice to Ombric, one of my friends I told you about.”

“So, she uses magic too?” Jack said. That would explain how she knew my frost was real magic.

“Everyone’s been looking for you, Bunny,” Katherine said in a hush tone. “Tooth’s been frantic and Manny even-”

“Right, right, but one thing at a time first.” Bunny said as he placed a hand on Katherine’s shoulder to calm her. “Where’s Ombric?”

“At a house we’re renting outside the city,” Katherine said as she then pointed a finger at Jack, “but you still haven’t explain who he is. I saw him use magic.” 

“I’m Jack,” he replied and gave a sheepish grin. “The whole magic thing is new to me.”

“It’s a long story,” Bunny said as he started to herd the kids towards the bus stop. “Let’s find Ombric and I’ll fill ya two in both at once.”

Jack picked up his duffle bag and secured the strap over his shoulder as they walked to the bus stop.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack had to admit, whenever he had pondered on what a wizard would look like, Ombric was almost identical to do it. He had a long beard, an oddly shaped hat and even a long robe to boot. Jack had to wonder if Ombric only dressed like this while inside or if he actually went out in public like this.

Jack sipped his tea as Bunny finished telling all of their exploits up to today. As soon as Ombric greeted Bunny and gave him a relieved hug, the Pooka had shape shifted back into his rabbit form. At that point, Katherine had put on a pot of tea and brought up a plate of cookies while Bunny went into his story.

Jack hadn’t said much, but did try to add his part of the story when Bunny forgot a detail then and there. As Bunny finished, Jack stole a glance to Katherine, who watched intrigued as she peeked over her cup of tea.

“And thus,” Ombric said as he looked to Jack. “Not only have you been relying on this boy for travel expense, he’s also become a magic user.” He chuckled and gave a wink at Jack. “How amusing.”

Jack couldn’t help, and return a small smile as Bunny rolled his eyes. “Yes, ya all can tease me about gettin’ my butt saved by a kid later. Need I remind you we still have Pitch on our tail and I still got this bloomin’ seal on me.”

Ombric’s smile then shifted into a serious. “It’s possible I could help the remove the seal off of you, but I would need a week at least to study it.”

“And we don’t have a week,” Bunny replied grimly as he looked to Jack. “The best plan of action is for Jack and I ta get back ta the other Guardians as fast as possible.”

“Then, our first priority is for you to contact them,” Ombric said as he poured himself another cup. “Tooth and the others will be so relieved when you call them.”

“Call them?” Jack asked, curiously. “You mean with a crystal ball or something?”

Both Ombric and Katherine exchanged confused looks. “Um...not quite,” Ombric said as he stroked his beard. “As entertaining as it would be, I was leaning more towards of using a phone.”

Jack put down his cup and poked his ear, checking to be sure he hadn’t lost his hearing. “Phone? You mean, the Guardians have a phone?”

“Well, of course,” Katherine said with a shrug. “Most people do don’t they?”

Jack’s eyes narrowed as he sharply turned to Bunny. The Pooka was currently avoiding the boy’s gaze as he stared into the sugar bowl.

“This whole time,” Jack said gradually and took a deep breath. “We could have called them?! Why didn’t we?!” They had been on the roads for a couple of weeks, yet this whole time they could have gotten gone to a pay phone?! Hell, they could have called from the hospital! What excuse did Bunny have for not picking up a phone?!

Bunny kept quiet as he traced his finger around his cup and cleared his throat. “Um...ya see…”

Ombric frowned, but then gave a tired sigh as he rubbed his eyes. “Oh, Aster, don’t tell me you still haven’t learned how to use a phone.”

Jack’s jaw drop and he nearly fell out of his chair as he looked at Bunny in disbelief. “You don’t know how to use a phone?”

Bunny’s eye twitched. “I’ve never been good with keepin’ up with technology! All right!”

“There’s keeping up with technology and then there’s livin’ in the stone age,” Jack retorted as he tried to hold back his laugh. “Oh man, that so explains your freak out over the cameras.”

“Your freak out?” Ombric asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bunny growled. “My freakout is over that fact I don’t like people recordin’ ya magic,” he pointed a finger at Jack. “I haven’t been scared of a camera in years!”

“So you were scared of cameras!” Jack said with a laugh.

“Before we humiliate Aster any further” Ombric replied as he pushed out his chair. “Katherine, why don’t you show Jack to the guest room, while I have Aster give the other Guardians a call.”

“Sure thing,” Katherine said as she gestured to Jack. “It’s just up the stairs.”

Jack looked over to Bunny who gave an encouraging nod and followed. The house Ombric and Katherine was small, and noticed there were only three bedrooms including the guestroom. Upon seeing the one single bed in the room, Jack frowned as he dumped the duffle bag on the bed. “Where’s Bunny going to sleep?”

“In the living room,” Katherine said as she pulled up the chair at the desk and sat. “The couch is a pull out sofia. It’s not the most comfortable bed in the world, but it’s at least big enough for him.”

Jack nodded as he started to empty the duffle bag, however, he then notice Katherine was still smiling at him. “Um...am I doing something funny?”

Katherine then seem to realize what she was doing and blush. “Sorry, but it’s been ages since I’ve met a magic user who’s close to my age.”

“Bunny told me they’re rare,” Jack said as he said on the bed. “So, are you fourteen too?”

Katherine chewed her bottom lip. “Well, more or less,” she looked at him with concerned look. “You know that you age slower once your magic is awaken, right?”

“Yeah,” Jack said as he stretched out on the bed. “I got that whole lecture from Bunny.” He turned his head to her. “And it was one of his reasons for him not wanting to do it, but we didn’t really have a choice in the time.”

Katherine shivered. “I’ve seen Pitch, although I’ve never had to drink one of his potions. That must have been horrible.”

Jack shivered at the memory. “It’s not an experience you want, trust me.” 

Katherine then leaned back in her chair and kicked her legs in the chair. “Is Bunny taking you on as an apprentice?”

“You mean to teach me how to use magic?” Jack asked as he folded his arms behind his head. “He’s taught me a few basic spells, but he’s insisting he find me a teacher, while I somehow have a ‘normal’ life. I can’t see how that will work.”

“It’s tricky,” Katherine replied with a smile, “but I have heard some magic users able to do it.”

Jack raised his head to glance over to her. “What about you? I mean, how do your parents feel about this magic stuff?”

Katherine’s eyes softened as she fiddle with the edge of her shirt. “I’m an orphan, I don’t have any parents.”

Jack winced and quickly sat up. “Sorry, I didn’t mean-”

She shook her head. “It’s alright. You get use to it.”

“Tell me about it,” Jack replied softly as he folded his hands into his lap. “My parents are dead too.” 

She looked up to him and gave a smile. “I guess that’s another thing we have in common.”

Jack scoffed. “Yeah, we’re both in the ‘dead parents’ club. I wonder if Batman is president.”

Katherine chuckled and it made Jack feel more at ease. “I’m just grateful I have Ombric.”

“He’s seems like a good teacher,” Jack commented.

Katherine wrinkled her nose and looked confused. “Well, not just teacher, but as my parent.”

Jack turned to have his legs dangle over the edge of the bed. “What do you mean parent?”

Katherine looked back with a perplexed expression. “Bunny, didn’t tell you?”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Um...I’m guessing ‘No’ on whatever it is you’re talking about.”

Katherine rose from her chair to sit next to Jack on the bed. “That for a magic user, taking on an apprentice is equal to adoption.”

Jack’s eyes widened. “Wait...so, you mean if say Bunny were to take me on as an apprentice, it would be the same as him-”

“Adopting you as his son, yes,” Katherine confirmed with a nod. “Although, you do need the approval of a few other magic users, but in his case having Manny and the other Guardians would be enough.”

Jack opened and shut his mouth. “Why though?”

“It’s an old tradition,” Katherine said with a shrug. “Although, considering how long a magic user lives, it takes a long time for a person to be officially trained. So, really it’s a big commitment to take on.”

“Like becoming a parent,” Jack muttered softly as he ran a hand through his hair. Was that why Bunny had suggested finding his aunt? Because, he didn’t want to “adopt” Jack? Wait, maybe that was why Bunny didn’t want to become his teacher officially. He didn’t want to have to raise a kid.

Jack fiddled his thumbs. He couldn’t blame Bunny, yet with this revelation, Jack wasn’t exactly thrilled with the idea of being ‘adopted’ by a random stranger they pick out to teach him, especially if he was going to be with them a long time. 

“However,” Katherine said as she touched Jack’s shoulder. “I have heard a few cases where there’s no official adoption and the teacher is just there on the sidelines while the ‘child’ is being raised by their parents. I know that’s happened in cases when magic was awaken in extremely young children.”

Oh, great! Jack thought sourly. So, I could end up with an aunt I barely remember and then taught by some random magic user I barely know. He sighed and looked to Katherine. “Hey, can I ask you something? You all keep saying ‘magic user.’ How come you don’t call yourselves ‘wizards’, ‘witches’, ‘sorcerers,’ etc?”

Katherine gave an understanding nod. “From what Ombric told me, magic users have gotten a lot of different names over the centuries, but magic is too vast to try to categorize people as one group.” She raised her hands. “Some are considered to be magic users even though they can’t cast spells like a ‘wizard’ or ‘witch’ would. It’s just an easier name for it.”

Jack then looked over at her curiously. “So, what’s your power?”

Katherine gave a sly grin. “I’ll show you.” She hopped off the bed and reached for a book of fairy tales that had been left on the desk.” She gave Jack a wink as she flipped to the middle of the book and started to read aloud. “Little Red Riding Hood entered the house, but was confused as she called out for her grandmother-”

Suddenly, as Katherine continue to speak, wisps of a blue vapor rose from the pages. Jack jumped as the vapor first took on the shape of smoke, and then swiftly took the form of a little girl wearing a hood and a house.

Jack laughed gleefully as Katherine continue to read and the hooded girl walked into the house. The smoke changed scenes and the girl reappeared standing instead a bedroom with a wolf in women’s clothing laying in a bed. Jack reached out and touched the vapor with his fingers.

It was light and airy like regular smoke, yet it was cool to the touch. Katherine finished reading the scene and promptly shut the book causing the smoke scene to vanish.

“That was amazing,” Jack said as Katherine set the book down. “What is it exactly?”

“Ombric isn’t quite sure yet,” Katherine said as she sat next to him. “But he’s fairly certain I’m an illusionist. The only problem is that is happens WHENEVER I read something aloud.” She gave a dramatic sigh. “Which can make reading the morning paper quite fun as you image.” Katherine acted out with her hands. “I start reading about tuna being on sale and then a second later we have a school of tuna flying around the kitchen.”

Jack chuckled. “Well, it could be worse.”

Katherine gave a smirk back as she poked his rib. “I showed you a trick now you need to show one off, fair trade.”

Jack grinned as he reached into the duffle bag as he realized it really had been a long time since he had a friend his own age...roughly. 

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Bunny huffed as he stared at the phone, glanced to the paper in his hands and then back to Ombric. “So, I just type in this number?”

“Yes,” Ombric replied as he held up the receiver, “and I suggest you brace yourself. I imagine Tooth will be both relieved and furious that you are alright.”

Bunny nodded as his went to dial and tried to ignore his shaking fingers. Tooth could be a real momma bear when it came to protecting children or when someone had dared threatened another Guardian. He was fully aware he was going to get an earful once she started talking. 

He heard a ring on the other end, but then a click was heard as it was picked up. 

“Hello?” Tooth’s voice greeted on the other end.

Bunny sighed. He had been hoping North would be the one to pick up, so much for that hope.

“Hey, Shelia,” he spoke.

“Bunny?” Tooth said with a gasp on the other end. “Is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me-”

“WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE’VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!”

Bunny had to pulled away the phone from his ear and winced as he tried to talk. “Tooth! Calm down! “

“YOU TELL US WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW! WE WERE STARTING TO THINK YOU WERE DEAD!”

“Oh, for- I’m at Ombric’s!’ Bunny shouted back as he glanced over and saw Ombric was distracting himself with a newspaper. “Look, I need to tell ya-”

“Hold on, Sandy wants me to telling you something,” Tooth said. There was a pause and then she read aloud. “You are learning how to use a telephone, e-mail, everything, you got that...oh, sorry Sandy was I suppose to yell that?” 

Bunny pinched the bridge of his nose. “Tooth, put North on.” He needed to talk to someone who wasn’t going to give him a lecture.

He heard the phone being passed to North. “Bunny!” North exclaimed. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Bunny said with a sigh, “but we got a bit of a problem.” He repeated the story for North, although unlike with Ombric he tried to shorten it when he could. For once, North kept quiet for the whole until Bunny reached the end.

“So, this Jack has frost magic?” North replied thoughtfully. “That explains elemental magic Manny sensed.”

Bunny couldn’t claim he was surprise, he had a feeling at least Manny would have sense Jack wherever he was. 

“And,” North added, “this fits with Sandy’s prediction.”

That caught Bunny off guard. “Prediction?”

“Sandy had vision that you were with boy and surround by snow,” North replied gleefully. “So, it must be fate.”

Bunny’s eyes narrowed. Sandy didn’t get predictions on a regular basis. If he had received a vision about Jack that meant it was important, but why would Bunny himself be included in the vision? It would have been enough to have predicted Jack’s oncoming power.

_Unless the vision means you’re meant to teach the boy_ said the nagging voice in his head.

“Bunny?” North asked. “You there?”

“Yeah, sorry, Mate,” Bunny hastily replied. “Look, we need ta get back home and I only have so much cash in my astral pocket.”

“On that note, we are setting you up with credit card when you get back,” North said thoughtfully. “You and Jack will take train. I will buy you tickets, and email them to Ombric to give you.”

“That could work,” Bunny replied. The train would be a lot faster, except the mansion was deep in the forest of the mountains. “How would we get the rest of the way? It’s a long trek up that mountain.”

“We come pick you up at station,” North stated. “Then we get you home, get rest of seal off of you, then you and Jack are safe.”

“That is if we can stay ahead of Pitch,” Bunny remarked, darkly.

“We will have to try,” North replied with a determine tone in his voice, “but this Jack sounds he will make fine addition to group-”

“He’s not stayin’ with us, mate,” Bunny replied firmly. “I brought the kid in this mess, so I’m gonna find a way to try ta give him a regular life he should be havin’.”

North was silent and Bunny sense he wanted to argue. “That is something to discuss once you are safe and heard,” North stated.

“You mean safe and sound,” Bunny replied.

“Is what I say,” North said as Bunny heard him turn on the computer. “I will buy tickets now, then you are coming home!”  
Bunny felt the tension leave his shoulders. This long endless trip was almost over and he wouldn’t have to worry about Pitch hanging over his and Jack’s heads. It should be smooth sailing from here on.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Far off in a hotel room, Pitch drank his glass of scotch as he tried to rid himself of his headache before sitting down. It had been over a week, and neither he nor Onyx had been able to track down Aster or Jack. He had sent Onyx to check the streets one more time for a mere chance someone had spotted them. However, Pitch had a sinking feeling the pair were too far ahead of them now. He needed a new plan.

To occupy his mind for a minute, Pitch turned on his laptop. He hadn’t checked his email since he started the chase after the Pooka. Not many had the privilege of knowing his email address. The only ones who did were his ‘contacts’ and ‘vendors’ he used on the black market to buy his ingredients for his potions.

There was nothing unusual in the lineup until Pitch saw there was a message from Jyoti Raju. He raised an eyebrow. Raju was a wealthy man originally from India and had been one of his earliest ‘experiments’. Although, what made the man somewhat memorable was that he was one of the few people that had come to Pitch willingly in order to receive power and speed he greatly desired.

Pitch had fulfilled his request by making him half man and half monkey. He had not be happy with the transformation at first, but he seemed to quickly adapt to his new strength and speed. Also, once Pitch reminded him that it was not a wise idea to whine to the alchemist who made him this way and who could unmake him Raju had quieted him down.

He was known as the Monkey King to his enemies now, but he rarely contacted Pitch unless the man wished for a favor or thought he stumble across something the would cause Pitch to be in debt to him.

Pitch leaned on his hand and read the message skeptically. 

I found this video of a magic user being recorded and there are several others. The boy is foolish enough to cast magic with his carnival tricks. However, thought you might have a use for him.

Pitch stood up straight as he read the last line. Was it possible? PItch clicked the link and saw the video play. He grinned from ear to ear as a clear image of Jack appeared. It was him! But why did Raju assume he would be interested in Jack? He told no one of his plans beside Onyx and that fool could barely remember the alphabet. He couldn’t have told anyone.

Then, it all made sense. Pitch watched as the balls Jack was juggling in the video suddenly became covered in frost. Jack himself look startled, but he continued to keep juggling only for more frost appear.

Pitch was memorized with intrigued until he heard Aster approach the video recorder and it ended. “The boy is an elemental!” Pitch exclaimed as he slapped his knee. Oh! This was intriguing news. Pitch assumed the boy’s magic would appear soon, but an elemental? Jack truly was a special boy.

Pitch stroked his chin. A magic user that could produce frost and most likely ice could prove to be useful. He then searched the website and found, as Raju promised, several other videos of Jack performing his frost trick.

Pitch grinned as he sent messages to the owner of each video, asking them where they saw Jack. It wouldn’t be hard to track where Jack and Aster had been and where they were going. It seemed Pitch would owe Raju a favor after all.


	14. Benefits of Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bunny get on a train, and all should be well...

It had taken them a whole day to get ready for a trip. Bunny had wanted to leave as soon as North had emailed him the train tickets until he noticed the train wasn’t schedule to leave until the day after.

Which meant, he and Jack were forced to take a day off and spend the day at Ombric and Katherine’s house, which was fine with Jack. Having a day off with no fear of Pitch or fearing they wouldn’t earn enough money for travel was a huge weight off his shoulders. Not to mention it was fun to spend the day with Katherine and be a regular kid again.

Then next morning came, it was time for Bunny to shape shift into his human form and they all headed off to the train station. Jack and Katherine hugged each other as Bunny and Ombric said their farewells.

“Let us know as soon as you get there,” Katherine said as she poked Jack and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I want to keep tabs on you.”

Jack laughed as he smiled and blushed slightly. “Sure, and I promise we’ll still talk to each other online as soon as Bunny figures out where I’m going.”

Katherine chewed her bottom lip as she glanced to Bunny and whispered into Jack’s ear. “I’m not one to take bets, but I’m sure Bunny will be the one to teach you. Ombric says he can just be stubborn.”

Jack gave a half smile as Katherine pulled away. “I hope you’re right,” he said. Katherine patted his shoulder as Ombric started to depart.

“Take care you two,” Ombric said with a wave. “Stay safe.”

“You two,” Bunny said as he picked up their bags. “Come on, Jack!”

Jack took one last look at Katherine who gave back an encouraging smile. Jack gave her hand a gentle squeeze before racing after Bunny. He really hoped Katherine was right.

A few feet away, Pitch grinned from his viewpoint behind the booth. It was so tempting to snatch them right then and there, but he knew it was better to wait.

“Do we get them now, Master?” Onyx asked.

“Too many people,” Pitch replied as he snapped his fingers and pointed to the suitcase that Onyx needed to pick up. “We’ll corner them on the train and capture them then. They’ll have no where to escape.” It would be a hassle to get the two off the train, but once they had them tied up, he would quiet them with a few drops of his sleeping potions and Onyx could carry them off. Pitch chuckled as he and Onyx boarded the train. Finally, things were looking his way.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack had been glad North had booked him and Bunny their own room instead of being forced into cramped seats for the entire trip. According to Bunny, it would be two days on a train, and then one of the Guardians would be at the station to pick them up. If all went according to plan, it should be smooth sailing from here on.

Jack gave a sigh as he plopped into his chair and glanced to Bunny who was sitting across from him. “Can’t believe the journey’s almost over.”

Bunny nodded as he ran a hand through his hair and rotated his shoulders. “And, I can’t wait. I’ve had enough of being in human form for a long while.” 

Jack leaned back in his chair as he folded his hands into his lap. “Hey, what exactly is Ombric’s magic?” Jack asked. “You guys never did explain that to me.”

Bunny shook a head. “Technically it’s time, but it’s a bit more complicated than that.”

Jack tilted his head. “Time?”

“You know how in a Christmas Carol the ghosts of Christmas past, present and future could take Scrooge to different stages of his life?” Bunny explained. “It’s like that, Ombric can take himself or someone else with him through time.”

Jack’s eyes widened. “He can time travel?”

“Yeah,” Bunny said as he held up a hand. “But, catch is he can only watch. He can’t interact or change anything that happens. People don’t see him, they just walk through like ghosts and apparently he can’t, or the person with him, say anything he sees in the future.”

Jack frowned. “Cause he’s worried about it changing events if he does?”

“No,” Bunny replied. “I mean his magic won’t allow him. His jaw locks up and he can’t physically talk again until he changes the subject.”

“Huh,” Jack muttered. “That’s too bad, time traveling would have been fun. We could have dressed up like Marty and Doc.”

“Who?” Bunny asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Jack sighed and stared down as his feet. “They should add catching you up on movies as well as technology.” Bunny shook his head as Jack turned to look out the window to watch the trees and river go by him.

It was pleasant enough, except after an hour, Jack felt his stomach growl and looked to Bunny. “I’m going to the canteen to snag some food. Want anything?”

“Tea,” Bunny said as he reached into his pocket and handed Jack a couple of dollars. “And please don’t just get something covered in sugar.”

“I’ll try,” Jack smirked as he pocketed the money and ventured from the room. It hadn’t taken long to locate the canteen, it was only a few cars down from where he was. As he approached the counter, he suddenly felt someone was watching him. Alarmed, he glanced around, but he didn’t see anyone besides a couple of old men reading the paper.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting paranoid. Pitch had no clue where they were, he didn’t even know they were on a train. There was no way he could be here.

“Can I help you?” the girl behind the counter asked.

Jack awoke from his thoughts and placed the money on the counter. “A large hot chocolate, a ham sandwich and a large tea, please?”

The girl seemed to barely listening as she chewed her gum, took the money and gave Jack back his change. She quickly pour the drinks, placed them into a cardboard tray and handed over a wrapped sandwich to Jack. “Here you go.”

Jack nodded a thanks and headed back to the car. To be safe, Jack kept his eyes opened and kept his ears on high alert for weird noises that could tip me off, but he didn’t see or hear anything peculiar. He shook his head as he tucked the sandwich momentarily into his mouth so he had a free hand to open the door.

Bunny glanced up and raised an eyebrow. “I could have opened the door for ya.”

“I’m good,” Jack replied with his voice muffled before he removed the sandwich and placed it on the seat. “Here’s your tea,” he said, taking the cup from the tray.

Bunny took the tea and Jack lifted the tab at his cup to sip the hot chocolate. It wasn’t great hot chocolate, but it certainly could have been a lot worse. Jack looked out the window and saw they were passing a forest now. He then looked over, expecting to see Bunny sipping his drink, yet instead he was sniffing it like he was checking for poison.

“Something wrong?” Jack asked as he leaned against Bunny’s chair.

Bunny didn’t answer as he lifted the plastic lid and peered inside. “Thought so. Mate, I told ya, I wanted tea.”

Jack blinked as his sipped his drink. “I know, and that’s what I got you.”

Bunny shook his head and he held up the cup to Jack. “No, this is hot chocolate. Not tea.”

Jack frowned as he glanced into the cup and saw the brown liquid. “The girl at the counter must’ve messed up the order. Don’t suppose you be willingly to drink that instead of tea?”

Bunny scoffed. “Frostbite, trust me. Ya do NOT want me havin’ chocolate unless it’s an emergency.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “What exactly does that mean? You’re allergic to chocolate?” What would an allergic reaction in a Pooka be like? Did they swell up or just couldn’t breathe?

Bunny smirked as he handed the cup to Jack. “Naw, not quite. I’ll explain it ta ya when ya get back with my tea.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jack replied as he set his own hot chocolate aside and headed out. “Back in a sec!”

Jack sighed as he walked back through the train cars. “Hope I can get that girl to pay attention this time,” he grumbled. Jack noticed the car that was right before the canteen was empty this round, except for the back of a person that sat near the front. “Maybe, I’ll snag a candy bar this round too-”

“Hello, Jack.”

Jack froze, nearly dropping the cup. He watched horrified as the person near the front rose from this seat.

“Pitch,” Jack squeaked as the alchemist turned to smirk at him.

The boy spun around, but saw the door he came in was blocked by Onyx. Jack cursed as he heard Pitch approach from behind him. “What are you doing here?” Jack asked, trying to cast aside the fear inside him as he turned around. “How did you find us?”

Pitch chuckled as he pointed to Jack. “I wouldn’t have, but it’s all thanks to you, Dear Boy.”

Jack arched an eyebrow. “Me?”

“You’re quite a star on the internet right now, with that frost trick of yours.” Pitch tapped his chin. “Let’s see, I think that video of you creating frost rings is my favorite.”

Jack paled. The videos? The ones he let people record on their cellphones when he did his trick?! “Y-You found me through the videos?” he stammered as he stepped back to get away from Pitch.

“It took a bit of detective work,” Pitch replied as he placed his hands behind his back. “But a few emails from the people who recorded you and I figured out where you and the Pooka had been.” He chuckled mockingly. “And once I realized you were in the same town as Dear Ombric, I had Onyx watched his house and followed you to this train.” He reached out to Jack, his fingernails resembling talons of a hawk. “But now, the games are over.”

Jack searched around until his eyes landed on the still hot drink in his hand. “Not yet!” Jack whirled around and tossed the paper cup at Onyx. The hot liquid splattered all over the homunculus’s face.

“OW!” Onyx cried in pain as he shut his eyes and hastily tried to use his shirt to wipe his face. “It burns! It burns!”

“You idiot!” Pitch hissed and made a lunge at Jack. The boy wasted no time and dodge Pitch. He raced forward, shoved the still blind Onyx and ran at top speed. He heard Pitch curse after him, however, Jack kept running until he got to the room.

Jack sprinted inside and slammed the door behind him. “Pitch’s on the train!”

Bunny choked as he sprang to his feet. “What?! How did he-”

“It’s all my fault,” Jack stammered. “He found the videos people recorded of me.” He shut his eyes and punched the door. “You were right, Bunny. It’s all my fault! If I hadn’t-”

“Calm down, we’ll discuss that later” Bunny replied as he placed his hands on Jack’s shoulders. “Where is Pitch now?”

“He just tried to snag me and he’s right on my heels!” Jack exclaimed as he pointed with his thumb behind him. “What do we do?”

Bunny looked frantic, but he took a deep breath and shut his eyes to think. “We get off the train.”

“Oh! Course! Great idea!” Jack muttered darkly as he raised his hands. “Except the train doesn’t stop for another hour-”   
“We’re getting off now!” Bunny said as he tossed the duffle bag into Jack’s arms and picked up the spare bag Ombric had given them.

“But how?” Jack asked. Bunny didn’t answer and instead oddly picked up Jack’s hot chocolate. 

“Leave that,” Jack said, not understanding what Bunny was planning. “We don’t have time to-”

“Trust me on this,” Bunny said as he peeked out the door and both winced as they saw Pitch come through the door at the other end.

“There you are!” he hissed with a look of rage on his face..

“Go! Go!” Bunny cried as he shoved Jack forward and they ran straight ahead.

“I don’t get this!” Jack panted as they get out of the car and into the next one. “Why is none of the staff hearing this? Shouldn’t they be coming out to-”

Jack nearly tripped. He glanced up and saw it was a foot that belonged to a sleeping steward sound asleep in the corner.

“Sleepin’ potion,” Bunny said as he tugged Jack along. “He probably drugged the whole lot except the driver.”

“Then where do we go?!” Jack asked as he glanced back and saw Pitch was gaining on them.

“You’ll see!” Bunny said as they reached the caboose and slammed the door shut. He muttered a few words under his breath. A bright shimmer washed over the door and was quickly followed by a thud.

Pitch screamed in fury from the other side. “Onyx! Ram the door!”

“Locking spell,” Bunny explained as he tossed Jack the other bag. “But it won’t last with the monster rammin’ the door.”

Jack swallowed as he heard a loud grunt and a large dent shape appeared in the door. “Then what-”

“Remember what I said about chocolate?” Bunny said as he removed the lid of the cup. “Well, this is an emergency.” He brought the cup to his lips and drank it within two gulps. Jack watched curiously as Bunny shaped shifted back into his Pooka form. 

Jack was about to ask what the big deal was, when he saw large bumps take shape on Bunny’s sides. The Pooka bent over and grunted like he was pushing a boulder. Suddenly four extra arms appeared and sprang out like flowers popping out of the ground.

Jack’s jaw dropped as Bunny stood back up and looked over his now six arms. “Good, this’ll do.”

“H-How?” Jack squeaked.

“Explain later,” Bunny said as they heard Onyx ram the door again. Bunny kicked the other door opened, getting a clear view of outside and the train tracks the ran on at top speed.

“We’re jumpin’ off,” Bunny said as they stood on the platform. 

“You crazy?!” Jack shouted. “We’ll be killed!”

“I got extra protection in this form,” Bunny said as he poked at himself with his third arm. “But my main concern is shieldin’ ya-”

Bunny was cut off as Onyx broke through the door and jumped to the side to let Pitch through.

“There is no escape now,” Pitch said as he pointed at them. “You have no where to run.”

“Wanna bet?!” Bunny said as he suddenly pulled Jack and held him against his chest. Before Jack could speak his vision was clouded by fur as Bunny used his extra arms to wrap around him. The boy felt like he was being covered by a furry pillow as he felt Bunny climbed to the top to the railing.

“NO!” Pitch yelled.

“Later!” Bunny cried and then he jumped.

Jack braced himself as he felt Bunny hit the ground hard and then rolled on the ground like a ball. Jack dug his fingers into the two bags and they continue to roll and roll. Finally, right before Jack thought he was going to be sick, they came to a slow stop.

Jack moaned as he felt Bunny release him, but a pair of hands forced him to sit up.

“Jack, ya alright?” Bunny asked as he looked him over. “Any bones broken?”

Jack groaned as he shook his head. “Going to be sore, but all in one piece. You?”

“I’ll be feelin’ it tomorrow,” Bunny said as he forced them to stand up. They looked over to where the train was and they could be see a black figure shaking a fist back at them.

“Where now?” Jack asked, hugging the bags to his chest.

“Into the woods,” Bunny said as he gestured over Jack’s shoulder. “We’ll regroup once we’re safe from Pitch.”

Jack nodded as he climbed onto Bunny’s back and they bolted to the woods. So much for so sailing.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Pitch slammed his fist on the railing. He was fully tempted to jump off and give chase, but it was impossible to do without breaking some bones at least. “Of all the infernal-”

“What now, Master?” Onyx asked from behind him.

Pitch fumed, but gave a sigh. “They may have gotten off the train, but we know exactly where they’re going.” Pitch grasped his chin. Problem was once they reached the mountain it wouldn’t take long for them to reach the other Guardians. Perhaps the time came for a change in tactics entirely and it would require some research on Pitch’s part.

“Back to the room,” Pitch ordered as he folded his arms over his chest. “I need a quiet place to think.”

Onyx gave a nod as he followed his master back to their car.


	15. Camping and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny and Jack spend a night in the woods.

Jack clung to Bunny as they ran through the woods. Jack buried his face into Bunny’s fur to lower the risk of his face getting scratched by the branches. He wasn’t sure how long they kept running when Bunny slowed to a stop as they reached a pond.

“We’ll stop for now,” Bunny said as Jack climbed off and he stood up. “I can feel the chocolate wearin’ off.”

Jack watched as the extra arms shrunk and were absorbed back into Bunny’s body. It didn’t seem to hurt. Bunny barely gave a blink as the arms vanished and stole a moment to looked over himself. “That was fun while it lasted.”

“And what exactly was that?” Jack asked as he sat on a log.

“Pooka trait,” Bunny explained as he sat and dunked his feet into the pond. “Oh, that feels nice on the feet. When a Pooka eats chocolate, gives us an extra boost of energy and strength.”

“And arms?” Jack added.

“Right,” Bunny said with a nod. “Thing is, I try not ta eat chocolate unless I have ta. Eatin’ too much can make me more emotional, and, well, more berserk. Thankfully, that hot chocolate was just what we needed ta escape.” He kicked his toes in the water. “I doubt I could have jumped off that train with no broken bones in my normal state.”

“Bunny, no offense,” Jack said as he held up a hand. “But Pookas are super weird.”

Bunny chuckled. “Says the human whose species feel the need that they have to cover themselves in clothin’.”

Jack wanted to argue that was normal for a human, but then realize that was probably Bunny’s point. “So, what should we do now?”

Bunny dropped his smile and took out his right foot to massage. “We’ll have ta walk the rest of the way there.” He pointed ahead. “The good news is, I’m in familiar territory so I know home is north of here. If we keep headin’ that way, we should be there in a day or so, give or take.”

Jack grimaced as he looked to where Bunny pointed. “So, we’re going to sleep outside….in the woods?”

“Yeah,” Bunny said with a shrug. “But it’ll be fine, just think of it as campin’.”

Jack rubbed his arms. “I would if I’ve ever been camping.”

Bunny’s ears twitched as he started to massage his other foot. “Ya never been campin’, Frostbite?”

“In the backyard, in an actual tent with a sleeping bag,” Jack said as he poked the ground with his toe. “I have yet to sleep on the actual dirt ground.” Sure, he lived on the streets, but that was different. Jack had always found some sort of temporary shelter like an unlocked back room or shed, or sometimes even under a bridge in the park. Jack hadn’t believed his luck when he had stumbled upon the abandoned theater and was able to make that into a more permanent home. Sleeping in the middle of the woods where bears, coyotes or heaven knows what else could love to eat him? Nope, he had yet to have spent a night like that.

Bunny looked amused as he stood up. “Well then, this will be a good experience for ya.”

“Good?” Jack said as he stood up. “How is this good?” Jack had always been a city kid and he be quite happy to keep it that way. Course, it’s my fault we’re in this mess too, Jack thought.

“Every kid should learn survival skills, especially in the woods,” Bunny explained as he patted Jack’s shoulder.

“I would argue differently,” Jack replied with a pout.

“Naw, it’ll be fun,” Bunny insisted as he picked up a bag. “Ya’ll see.”

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“Is this where the fun is suppose to start?!” Jack shouted as Bunny yanked him up into the tree.

“Not now!” Bunny hissed as he just managed to get Jack on the branch next to him before the bear swiped her paw at them. She growled angrily as she dug her claws deep into the trunk.

Bunny looked at the bear with a glare before turning to Jack. “Explain ta me again, why she was chasin’ ya?”

“I was looking for wood like you asked me!” Jack shouted back. “So, I went into a cave, don’t give me that look there was dry wood in there, then she appeared!” Jack pointed straight at the bear.

Bunny pinched the bridge of his nose. “No wonder she’s bloody angry, she was probably tryin’ ta hibernate when ya woke her up!”

“How I was suppose to know there was a bear in there?!”

“Ya don’t go enterin’ caves!”

“Oh, gee! I must have missed that lesson!” Jack shouted back as he waved a hand, but brought it back as the bear snapped her jaws for it.

Bunny sighed as he looked at the bear. “I was hopin’ ta make camp on the ground, but we may not be able ta if that bear doesn’t give up.”

Jack grumbled as he leaned back and placed his hand on a higher branch. Suddenly, there was a snap. Jack nearly fell backwards, but he grappled onto the trunk. Once he regained his balance, Jack pulled himself up while he kept his hold on the broken branch.

“Ya alright, Kiddo?” Bunny asked as the bear made another growl.

“Fine,” Jack sighed as he examined the branch. It was oddly shaped, almost like a shepherd's staff. The end of the branch curled inward like a hook. “Weird,” Jack muttered as he traced his fingers over it. “Never seen a branch take this shape-”

Suddenly, without thinking Jack let his frost escaped his fingers. The magic channeled straight into the branch and Jack saw blue light spark through the groves of the wood.

Bunny’s eyes widened and seemed ready to yank it out of Jack’s hand. “Careful-”

In the confusion, Jack pointed the branch to the ground and a blast of ice shot out. Jack and the bear both jumped in fright as the ice landed and froze the grass below. The bear growled as she sniffed then ice and then quickly ran back to where she had come from.

Jack panted as he stared at the branch awe. “What did I just do?”

“Down first,” Bunny instructed as he leaped to the ground and then caught Jack. “Now, let me see that branch,” Bunny said as he set Jack down and took the branch. He sniffed it as he fingered the wood. “Thought so, ya ended up makin’ ya own staff.”

“A staff?” Jack said as he took back the branch. “You mean like a wand? But I just knocked it off a tree-”

“That’s how wands and staffs are made,” Bunny explained. “Takes a while to find the right branch, but once ya do, ya magic automatically channels through it.” They headed back to where they had set up camp. “Think of it like tryin’ ta find the proper key ta fit the lock. Some magic users spend their whole lives lookin’ for one.”

Jack held up his staff. “And I found mine while we were running in fear of a bear?”

“That does seem ta be ya luck,” Bunny sighed as he picked up the wood he had tossed aside when Jack had came running with the bear on his heels. “When we get home, I’ll help ya polish that and ya’ll need some protection spells cast on it.”

Jack sat as he continued to run his fingers over the wood. He did wish it was a bit smaller to carry around, although from what Bunny was saying, he couldn’t be picky. “What are staffs use for? I can cast my magic fine without it.”

“There was times ya’ll want a more precise way of castin’ magic and a staff helps with that,” Bunny explained as he started a fire. He reached into his astral pocket for a knife and held up one of the fish they had caught earlier. “C’mere, I’ll show ya how ta clean a fish.”

Jack sighed as he set the staff aside. “Couldn’t we just eat berries or something...less messy?”

“Survival skills, remember,” Bunny said again as he handed a fish to Jack. “Now watch what I do-”

“Do you even eat fish?”

“Told ya, Pookas are omnivores remember?,” Bunny replied as he cut into the fish. He showed Jack how to debone the fish and then take the meat to cook over the fire on a stick. Jack was reluctant to eat it at first, but as he bite into the cooked meat he realized his stomach was too hungry to care.

Once they ate their fill, Bunny wrapped his arm around Jack as a chilled wind came. “We’ll go ta bed early and get up at dawn,” Bunny replied. “Cover more ground that way.”

“Think the other Guardians will be looking for us when they don’t see us at the train station?” Jack asked as he leaned into Bunny’s warm fur.

“Probably, but with the seal be tricky for them to track us. Still easier if we go to them.”

Jack nodded as he brought his knees up to his chest. “Hey,” he said slowly and he felt childish for asking. “Think they’ll like me?”

Bunny looked down baffled like Jack was asking why water was wet. “Like ya? Ya kiddin’? North loves kids and he was ecstatic when he found out about you.”

“Really?” Jack asked, trying to hiding the nervousness in his voice. He had been wondering what the other Guardians reactions would be with Jack.

“Yeah, Sandy’s rather laid back and it’s hard for anyone ta upset Tooth.” Bunny gave a reassuring smile and ruffled Jack’s hair. “Ya’ll be fine.”

Jack smiled but then frowned. “They might not like me when they find out I led Pitch right to us….speaking of which I thought you would be yelling at me about it more.”

“Normally, I would, but I figured us havin’ ta jump a train and spendin’ a night in the woods would be enough punishment.” Bunny patted his shoulder. “We all make mistakes, Kiddo. Truth be told, I didn’t think Pitch would find us that way. I was more concerned of people realizin’ it was real magic.”

Jack fiddled with the staff. “I thought I could combine my magic and stage tricks so easily, but not I’m not so sure.” He gazed up to Bunny. “And that was a BIG mistake to make.”

“Don’t beat yerself over it,” Bunny said, softly. “And I know the others will be just as understanin’.” Jack smiled back at him as Bunny leaned back against the log. “I’m certain with Sandy and Tooth’s help we can locate that aunt of yours,” Bunny said, softly.

Jack then dropped his smile, and dug his toe into the ground. Katherine had said she was certain Bunny would become his teacher. Should he bring it up now? “Hey, Bunny,” Jack asked. “I...have a request to make.” 

Bunny raised his head and stared concerned at Jack. “Somethin’ up Frostbite?”

Jack wanted to say “Can’t I just stay with you?” but the words couldn’t leave his mouth. He shook his head. “Nevermind.” They were sleeping in the woods because of him. It wasn’t exactly the prime time for Jack to ask Bunny to be his teacher.

Bunny arched an eyebrow, but he didn’t pry any further. “Right, let’s get some shuteye.” He reached into the astral pocket and brought out a thick brown blanket. “Shame I only have the one,” Bunny said as he draped it over Jack.

“It’s fine,” Jack replied as he stretched out his legs and saw his feet peeked out from the bottom. “Even if it is a little short.”

“I still want ya sleepin’ next ta me,” Bunny said as he laid back and wrapped his arm around Jack. “No arguin’, it’s too cold and I rather be sure ya warm enough.”

Jack nodded as he burrowed into the blanket and buried his face into the Pooka’s soft fur. As he drifted to sleep, he came to the conclusion that he would eventually have to ask him. Jack just wished he knew how.

08080808080808080808080808080808080

Tooth chewed her bottom lip as she watched each passenger leave the train. “Sandy, I’m not seeing him.”

Sandy’s eyes hardened as he checked the platform number. In his hands, he created a sand image of a number and then a check mark with it.

“This is the right platform,” Tooth confirmed with a nod. “And Ombric said he personally saw them go on the train.” She tapped her chin. “Something’s not right,” Tooth muttered as she reached for her cellphone. “I’m calling North-”

Sandy swiftly tugged on her arm as his body grew tense and he gestured to to the last person that climbed off the train. It was Pitch who was scowling as Onyx carried their luggage out.

Tooth went to reach for her sword under her coat but Sandy held her arm. He shook his head as he pointed to the people around him. She knew what he was saying. “Not here, too many people.”

Tooth glanced back and craved to point her sword at his throat, but Sandy was right. Attacking Pitch would cause the passengers to panic and needlessly attracting the attention of the authorities. 

They both stayed back as Pitch directed Onyx into the station. Sandy then motioned Tooth to move and they silently trailed Pitch into the deserted parking lot. They assumed they were catching Pitch off guard, but then the alchemist snapped his fingers and Onyx dropped the bags.

“Well,” Pitch said chuckling and turned around to them. “I never thought I’d see you two here. Out for a stroll?” 

“You know why we’re here!” Tooth spat as she made ready to grab her sword. “Where are Bunny and Jack?”

Pitch sneered and shrugged. “I can honestly say I have no clue. For some reason they felt the need to leave the train early.”

Sandy scoffed as he created a sand image of Pitch and the people leaping off a train as soon as they saw him.

“Anyone would jump away if they saw me?” Pitch translated. “That’s rather harsh.”

Tooth’s fingers crackled with magic. “If you did anything to-”

“If I did captured them do you think I would bother talking to you?” Pitch replied with a sigh as he examined his fingernails. “Or for that matter so easily walk off the train in broad daylight where I knew you would be waiting for them? Hardly. Had I caught them, I was planning to get off the train miles before we even came close here, but seeing as I failed in that regard I saw no point of wasting my energy.”

Sandy glared, however, sighed as he looked to Tooth and gave a nod. They both hated to admit it, but Pitch had a point.

Tooth still kept her guard up. “I see no reason why we shouldn’t drag you back and make you-”

Suddenly groups of people left the station door and entered the parking lot. Pitch smirked as Tooth’s fists tighten. “My dear, do you really wish to attack me with all of these innocent people around?” He gestured to Onyx who punched a fist into his palm. “You know how loyal my servant is. He might feel the need to take a few hostages.”

Tooth kept her glare, yet silently took a step back. She and Sandy couldn’t risk innocent bystanders getting caught in the crossfire.

“Well, then,” Pitch said as he bowed while Onyx picked up the bags and proceeded to leave. “Please, do give my full regards to North.”

Tooth had to fight the urge to go and strangle Pitch’s neck. She would have done so if Sandy hadn’t held her back. He created an image of North and pointed to where they had parked the car.

“Right, we should talk to North first,” Tooth said as she massaged her forehead. “But if Pitch doesn’t have them, where are they?”

Sandy frowned and then created a sand image of a forest.

“In the woods? That’s possible,” Tooth replied as they headed to their car. “Let’s just hope Bunny can find his way home without his tunnels.” Tooth cast one more glare at Pitch before leaving. North was not going to like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been getting questions about Bunny growing arms, so I’ll explain it here. It’s actually a trait Bunny has in the Guardian of Childhood novels. If he eats chocolate, it will cause him to suddenly grow extra limbs and go into warrior mode, so I wanted to use it here.
> 
> With that said, I have my own head canon for this and since there wasn’t a good place in the chapter to explain, I’ll do it here. Usually, if Bunny eats something solid chocolate (like say a pure dark chocolate bar) the extra limbs will last close to a day. However, for something that only has a little chocolate, like a hot chocolate mix, it only last a few hours. This isn’t in the novels, this is just a rule I made up. Hope that clears things up.


	16. Home At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack asks Bunny to be his apprentice, and they finally make it to the Guardians' home.

For the next couple of days, Jack and Bunny hiked their way through the mountain forest. It was the most walking Jack had ever done in his life and his feet never felt so sore. Although, Jack had to admit he was starting to see the fun in camping outside, but he would still prefer having a proper tent and a sleeping bag. 

Also, bug spray. Bug spray would be crucial on the list. Jack was getting really tired of scratching the bug bites on his arms and legs. Thankfully, Bunny did gather some herbs he found and created a paste that Jack rubbed into the bites to soothe the irritated skin.

Jack wouldn’t boost, but he figured he was handling this whole staying out in the great outdoors well. However, things changed by the fourth day. Unlike the previous days when things were bright and sunny the third day was a downpour of rain.

Jack’s coat barely made any difference as they trek through the mud. His clothes clung to Jack like a second skin, and he could barely see through the hair dripping over his face. The only comfort he got was he knew he wasn’t suffering alone.

Bunny grumbled as his fur got soaked and his ears dropped over his head as they walked. Jack grunted as his shoe got stuck in the mud for the fifth and tugged it lose. The boy shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself to stay warm. “How much further?”

Bunny pushed an ear away from his face. “It’s not far, should be there in a couple of more hours.”

“Fantastic,” Jack said with his teeth chattering and then sneezed.

Bunny glanced back and frowned. “Ya freezing aren’t ya?”

“A little,” Jack admitted as he started to charge straight ahead. “But let’s keep moving. The faster we get there the better.”

Bunny grabbed Jack’s shoulder. “No point in gettin’ there if it makes us sick.” He pointed to the right. “There’s a cave not too far from here. Let’s wait out there until the rain stops. A few extra hours won’t kill us.”

Jack looked ahead, and was tempted to argue to keep going, yet he was cut off by another sneeze.

“Come on,” Bunny replied as he gently steered Jack to the direction of the cave. “Let’s get ya dried off.”

Jack sighed, however, he gave in and headed to where Bunny had pointed. It hadn’t taken long to find the cave, but finding dry wood to start a fire was another matter. Jack wanted to help look, except Bunny insisted he sit and wrapped him in the blanket he’d taken out of his astral pocket. Jack felt like he should argue, however, the argument left his head as a soft, dry blanket was placed over his shoulders. He founded himself rubbing his cheeks against it, and was tempted to completely rolled himself in the blanket.

Jack had almost forgotten Bunny was there until the Pooka re-appeared with a bundle of sticks. He had found some small branches near the back of the cave. It wouldn’t make a big fire, but it would do for the time being. 

“Do you want some of the blanket?” Jack offered as Bunny got the fire going and sat next to him. 

“Naw,” Bunny said as he knocked water out of his ears, “my fur may get wet, but it keeps me insulated, so I’m not cold.”

Jack burrowed deeper into the blanket as he gave another sneeze. “Camping’s been fun and all, but I’ll be happy once were at your home.”

Bunny nodded. “Yeah, it’ll be real nice to get back to my warren.”

“Your warren?” Jack asked as he raised his head as he placed down his staff. “I thought it was a house.”

“It is a house,” Bunny explained. “But see my ‘room’ is a warren I built directly underneath it.”

“So, you live in the basement?” Jack asked.

“In a sense, but it’s way bigger than an everyday basement,” Bunny replied. “And most basements don’t have a garden in there too.”

Jack laughed, trying to picture this weird place in his head. “You have a garden?”

“Earth elemental, remember?” Bunny replied as he pointed proudly to himself. “As along as I have dirt, and the right temperature going I can make anything grow. I’ll show ya when we get there.”

Jack nodded. “Been ages since I’ve seen a garden. My mom use to take care of one, she planted tulips every year.”

Bunny gave a nod, and smiled. “I need ta plant new bulbs for next spring maybe ya can help me,” he then seem to regret what he said and coughed. “Well..um that is if we have time before we locate yer aunt.”

Jack frowned as he hugged his knees to his chest. He’d been struggling to find the words for days but now… if he didn’t say it at this moment Jack might never get to. “Hey, Bunny...couldn’t I just become your apprentice?” 

Bunny paused, forgetting about the ear he was drying, and blinked. “My apprentice?”

“I know you think I should have some kind of normal life,” Jack muttered repeating Bunny’s words back at him. “But honestly, between going to stay with an aunt and perhaps getting a teacher who are both strangers to me or having you, I rather stick with you.”

Bunny blinked as he pursed his lips unsure what to say. “Jack, I’m not sure that’s a best choice for ya.”

“It is when it’s my choice,” Jack replied sharply. “I am old enough to make my own decisions.”

“Yer only 14,” Bunny replied.

“And that doesn’t give me the right to decide how my life goes?” Jack asked. “I should have some say in that, and you’ve already taught me a few magic lessons. Why bother with starting over with someone else?”

Bunny went quiet, and ran a hand over his ears. “Jack…” He started and sighed, drumming his fingers on his knees. “How about a compromise for now? We’ll locate yer aunt first and then we can decide what’s the best for ya?” He held up a finger before Jack could argue. “This is a life changin’ choice, and I rather make sure all yer options are available before ya decide, alright?”

Jack’s eyes hardened, but he sighed as he buried his face into his arms. “I guess that’s fine for now.”

Bunny gave a half smile as he ruffled Jack’s hair. He then froze as his ears twitched. “Jack, stay here,” Bunny instructed as he rose.

Jack raised his head concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Someone’s comin’,” Bunny said as he headed to the mouth of the cave. “Could be Pitch.”

Jack’s eyes widened as he jumped, and let the blanket fall to his feet.

“Stay put,” Bunny repeated as he held an arm out. “Just get yer staff ready in case we need it.”

Jack frowned, although did as he was told. He could hear the footsteps approached. Bunny raised his fists as a figure came into view. Whoever it was wore a long black coat and hood. On instinct, Bunny leaped, and pinned the figure to the ground.

“Gotcha ya this time!” Bunny sneered as the figure struggled in the mud. “No one sneaks up on-”

“Bunny! It is me!”

Bunny froze as he heard a voice, and looked down. Jack had to strained his neck, but he saw the figure’s hood fell down. Bunny’s jaw dropped as he stared into the face. “Bloody Hell, North!” Bunny yelled, causing an echo in the cave. “Ya gave me a heart attack!”

“You get heart attack!” North snapped as he forced Bunny off him, and got to his feet. “I hear alarms spells I set go off, and I get pinned when I investigate! I am one who should get heart attack!”

Bunny grumbled as his pinched the bridge of his nose. “Of all the bloody stupid-”

“Um…” Jack’s voice cut in as he looked to North, and then back to Bunny. “I take it we’re not in danger then?”

Bunny suddenly seem to remember Jack was present and nodded. “Yeah, North this is Jack.”

North looked to the boy, and stared suspiciously at him. He ran a hand through his snowy white beard as he approached Jack, and looked him over like he was judging his soul. “You are Jack? New magic user that has been helping, Bunny?” he asked, with his eyes narrowed.

Jack gulped, unsure how he was to respond to the disapproving glare. “Yes?”

Then, it was if a switched had been turned on as North grinned brightly and engulfed Jack like he was a long lost nephew. “Ha! Jack, good to meet you!” Once he was done his bear hug, North wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulders and looked back to Bunny. “He will make a fine magic user!”

Bunny rolled his eyes. “Ya only met the boy, North!”

“Nyet! I feel it in belly!” North declared as he patted his stomach. “He will make fine addition for group!”

“Um…” Jack replied feeling relieved, but now slightly overwhelmed by the greeting. “Thanks.”

“In any case, save the greetings for later,” Bunny replied as he gestured to Jack. “Can we get home so we can both dry off? The kid’s freezin’ and he’s in desperate need of dry clothes.”

North looked Jack over as if he was only noticing the state of Jack’s wet clothes. “Da! Car is not far, come!” He kept an arm wrapped around Jack as he reached over to Bunny. “Let’s go home! We have much to talk,” he gave a small to wink. “Sandy and Tooth are eager to meet you as well.”

Jack gave a small smile in return as he let North lead them towards the car.

“08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“Master,” Onyx asked as he set the cup of coffee on the side table. “Why are we not going after the boy and Pooka?”

Pitch didn’t looked up from the screen of his laptop. “It’s pointless to do that now, and I refuse to chase that rabbit through the woods like an animal when there’s a simpler way to bring him to me.”

“There is?” Onyx asked he held the serving tray to his chest.

“Jack is the key,” Pitch said. “If I can lure the boy to my side, and work for me, I can use him to get to Aster.” He grinned as the search engine brought up some promising results.

“But the boy doesn’t trust you, Master,” Onyx replied as he tilted his head. “How would you convince him to work for you?”

“My dear, Onyx,” Pitch said as he sipped his coffee, and clicked on an article that read ‘Stage Magician Killed In Car Accident’. “There is more than one way to persuade someone.”

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack had assumed the Guardians’ house would be huge, but he felt like he was staring at a miniature castle. It didn’t have towers or a gate, however, it was entirely built from stone and had a large gate surrounding the estate.

It didn’t seem to match with the modern car North drove with. Bunny had been forced to sit in the back in order for him to fit without shape shifting while Jack sat in the front with North. He stared memorized as they went through the gates, and they automatically locked behind him.

He tried his best to stop shivering as they left the heated car and went to enter the house. The inside was also shockingly modern. It still had the stone walls, except judging from the outside, Jack had pictured old fashion furniture from the Victorian period. Instead, the was furniture Jack would have seen from any regular house growing up.

As North hummed and hung up his coat, Jack noticed a laptap sitting on the sideway table.

“Tooth! Sandy!” North called. “I find Bunny!”

Jack heard the movement of feet, and then saw two figures appear in the hall. One was a short man, wearing a golden suit, and had tall spikely golden hair to match. There was a woman next to him with dark tanned skin. She wore feathered earrings, and her green dress made her almost look like a bird with attachments that appeared to be wings.

However, when the woman gasped, and raced forwards with her fairy wings flapping, Jack realized that they were indeed real. She tackled Bunny head on, and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Bunny staggered, but then gently returned the hug. 

“Hey, Tooth,” he greeted.

“Thank goodness,” she exclaimed as she let go of him, and her feet landed back on the floor. “When you didn’t arrive on the train, we were so worried.”

The short man gave a concerned nod as he pointed to Bunny with a questioning look. “Well, ya see, Sandy,” the Pooka started, “we were on the train, but-”

North cleared his throat. “Before we go into details,” he said as he prodded Jack into the limelight. “This is Jack.”

“Um..,” Jack muttered as he brushed his wet bangs from his eyes. “Hi.”

Tooth and Sandy exchanged a curious look as they got closer. “Hello,” Tooth greeted. “We’ve heard so much about you from, Bunny.”

Jack glanced to Bunny. “Nothing bad I hope,” he said with a smile.

Tooth suddenly gasped, and before Jack could move he found Tooth prying his mouth open like she had spotted a precious jewel. 

“Oh, Bunny! Shame you you!” Tooth cooed as she poked at Jack’s teeth. “You didn’t a word how white his teeth are! They’re as white as snow!”

Sandy tugged at her sleeve, and created an image of a scared Jack hiding from an image of Tooth with his sand.

Jack’s jaw dropped as Tooth blushed and sheepishly let go of Jack “Sorry, if I wasn’t a Guardian I probably would have become a dentist.”

“I can see that,” Jack replied as he massaged his mouth as he still transfixed at Sandy. “But what was that?”

“Oh,” Bunny grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. “I forgot ta mention, Sandy here can’t talk so he communicates with either writin’ things down or using his sand images.”

Sandy stepped forward as he offered a hand, and smiled at Jack. “Uh, I’m Jack,” the boy replied. “That’s really cool.”

Sandy grinned as he suddenly created an image of Jack carrying a little Bunny.

“Um,” Jack replied. “What does that mean?”

“He is thanking you for helping Bunny,” North translated.

“Oh, well, like I told, North, I didn’t do-” Jack was cut off as he covered his mouth, and sneezed.

Bunny frowned as he moved next to Jack. “Okay, before we do anything else, can we please get the kid dried off. I already had to take him to the hospital once, and I rather not have him sick again.”

“I’m fine,” Jack replied as he leaned on his staff. “You worry too much.”

The other three Guardians exchanged an intrigued look, but it was Tooth who stepped forward. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, and Sandy was in the middle of making soup. You can have some to warm up.”

Jack looked up to Bunny who answered an encouraging nod. “That be great,” Jack replied as he followed Tooth. “Thanks.”

They climbed up a pair of stairs, and Jack tried to not let his wet clothes drip on the carpet.

“Don’t worry about the mess,” Tooth replied as they reached the top. “Phil was planning on cleaning the carpets anyway.”

“Phil?” Jack asked as they made a turn in the hallway. “Who’s Phil-”

Jack was cut off as a giant furry creature stepped out of a room carrying a broom and dust pan. Jack nearly tripped over his feetm and raised his staff in fright, but Tooth touched his arm. “Don’t worry, Jack! This is Phil!”

Jack blinked. “Phil?”

“He’s a yeti,” Tooth explained as Phil glanced to them with his head tilted. “Phil, meet Jack. He’s the boy that saved Bunny.”

Phil looked to Jack and mumbled something in a language Jack didn’t understand. “Um…” Jack said as he looked to Tooth for a translation.

Tooth giggled. “He says thanks, and you’re too thin for a kid your age.”

“Hey,” Jack protested as the yeti laughed, and mumbled something to Tooth.

“Yes, soup would be good,” Tooth replied as Phil started to head down the stairs. “And sandwiches too.” She looked back to Jack as Phil disappeared from sight. “He’s going to bring your soup up for us, and a bit of extra.” 

“What does he do here exactly?” Jack asked as they walked down the hall.

“He’s North’s assistant,” Tooth replied as they approached the hall and reached for a key. “But he does a lot of the maintenance, and cleaning around here along with the elves.”

Jack poked his ears. “Did you say elves?”

“Yup,” Tooth said as he unlocked the door and they entered. “They’re harmless and mean well, but they-HEY!”

Jack froze in his tracks as he saw three elves were jumping up and down on the bed. However, upon hearing Tooth the elves ceased their jumping and were as still as statues. “You know the rules,” Tooth scolded like a mother lecturing her children. “Hop on your own beds, but leave the others alone.”

The elves hopped off the bed with their bells jingling. However, all three elves suddenly spied Jack. They each gave a curious “Oooh,” as they approached him and looked him over.

“Um..hi,” Jack greeted as he kneeled, and shook one of the elves’ hands with his pinky finger. The elves giggled as they each took one of Jack’s fingers, and shook it hard.

“Okay, okay,” Tooth said as she ushered the elves out of the room. “You can play with Jack later, but let him some rest first. He’s had a long trip.” 

The elves gave a slight pout, but obeyed and left the room. “I should warn you,” Tooth replied as she shut the door. “They mean well but don’t always think.”

“Gotcha,” Jack said as he looked around the room. It had the largest bed he had ever seen, with a wooden desk and chair next to it. Jack fingered the wooden bedpost, and headboard and noticed there were carvings of of foxes and owls in the wood.

“North’s work,” Tooth replied as she pulled out a drawer, and dropped some spare clothes on the bed. “He tries to set two different animals as a theme for each room, figured this one suited you.”

Jack blinked as he sat on the bed and leaned on his staff. “What makes you think owls and foxes suit me?”

Tooth gave a grin as he held up a finger. “My magic lets me read people easily,” she then frowned curiously, and pointed to Jack’s staff curiously. “Bunny didn’t say you had a staff.”

“Well, I got this while we were camping in the forest,” Jack said as he held it out to Tooth. “I literally found it while stuck in a tree.”

Tooth held the staff, and looked at Jack thoughtfully. “You being able to find a staff so early…you know that’s a sign you’ll become a powerful magic user.”

“Bunny told me it was rare to find one so easily,” Jack replied as he took it back. “But I can’t see myself being that powerful.” He held up the dufflebag. “Most experience I’ve had before this were stage tricks.”

Tooth nodded as she folded her arms. “That might be why actually. You already know how to look beyond appearance of a simple trick, and you often have to do that for magic too.”

Jack folded his hands into his lap as he stared at his hands. “I never thought about it that way,” he replied. 

Tooth patted his hand. “I’ll get Phil to wash your clothes, but you can put those spares on for now,” she pointed to the pile on the bed. “They’re a bit big for you, but at least they’re dry and Phil will bring you soup in a bit.”

“Okay,” Jack replied. “Thanks, Tooth.”

She gave a smile as she headed out the door. “Oh, and if you hear angry yells don’t worry. It’s only Sandy and North forcing Bunny on learning how to use a phone.”

Jack laughed, and noticed Tooth didn’t bother hiding the same smile on her own face as she left the room. Jack quickly changed into the dry clothes feeling relieved to be dry again. As he finished there was a knock on the door, and Jack opened it to find Phil standing there with the promise bowl of soup and pile of sandwiches.

“Thanks,” Jack said as he tried to ignore his growling stomach, while Phil set it on the table.

Phil gave a nod, and seemed to mumble something along the lines of “Give a shout if you need anything,” before he waved and shut the door behind him.

Jack sat, and ended up devouring the meal. He was quite content to feel stuff. Jack patted his stomach feeling like a cat that was ready for a long nap. He debated if he should go, and track Bunny down, but he probably had a lot to catch up on with the other Guardians.

Curious, he glanced around the room, and saw a bookshelf at the far end. Intrigued, Jack approached it and selected a leather bound book at random. “Theories on elemental magic?” Jack read aloud. “Well, Bunny said I was an elemental so taking a glance at this couldn’t hurt.”

Jack carried the book back to the table, and started at the first chapter. It took some effort to understand what the book was saying since it was written in a much older style, yet Jack was determined to reach through at least one chapter.

However, as Jack got to the end of chapter one, his eyes demanded they wanted to close. Eventually, the words on the page blended together, and Jack couldn’t resist laying his head down on the book for just a few moments. Not long after, Jack fell asleep feeling at least the stuffy book made a good pillow.


	17. House Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets a tour of the house, and starts to ponder about his future.

Bunny finished drying himself off with a towel, and shook off the last few drops. “That feels a lot better,” he muttered as he dried his ears.

“So, Pitch managed to track you to train?” North asked as he dished out a bowl of soup for Bunny, and set it on the table. “How?”

“Remember how I said Jack performed tricks ta get us cash?” Bunny said as he sat, and picked up a spoon to dig into the soup. “Well, some yankers recorded Jack on those phone things-”

“Cell phones,” Tooth corrected as she entered the kitchen, carrying a cup of tea. 

Sandy entered next, creating a sand image of a cell phone with a determine expression that read “And you will remember from now on,” as he joined them at the table.

“Whatever,” Bunny replied with a snort, as he added some pepper to his meal. “They recorded videos, uploaded them on that internet place, and Pitch tracked us through that.” He ate a spoonful of soup. “Anit entirely the kid’s fault though, I should have been be on guard.”

North gave a shrug as sat down with his own bowl of soup. “There is only so much you can control my friend. Important thing is you, and Jack are safe.”

“Yeah,” Bunny replied as he rotated his shoulders. They were going to be stiff for a few days thanks to that long hike. “But I still got that bloody seal on me.”

“We’ll start tackling it to see if it can be removed faster,” replied Tooth as she sipped her tea. “Although, considering you managed to break through it, it may be easier to let it be, and let it fade on it’s own.”

Sandy then looked to Bunny, and created an image of Jack which they all knew meant “What are your plans for the kid?”

Bunny stirred the spoon in his bowl. He was hoping he didn’t have to think about that just yet. “Well-”

“He’ll take Jack as apprentice!” North cried like it was obvious. “You have been already teaching Jack magic, da? No, need to change that!”

“Hold it,” Bunny said as he raised a paw. “I’ve been teachin’ the kid ‘cause we had no other options at the time, but I haven’t officially agreed ta take him on.”

Tooth and North exchanged surprised looks as Sandy frowned. The small man created an image of Jack looking at Bunny and then had the little sand Jack shake his head. 

“Jack doesn’t want you to take him on as an apprentice?” Tooth translated with the same confused look.

Bunny’s ears went back as he gazed into his soup bowl. “He has told me he like me ta take him on,” he held up a hand to stop North from interrupting. “But, he’s suppose ta have a great aunt, and we agreed we check all options before we decided anythin’.”

Tooth tapped her chin. “We can try to locate her,” said Tooth. “But unless she’s a magic user, do you really think it would be a good idea to leave Jack with her?”

“I want the kid at least some chance at a normal life,” Bunny replied. “And she’s Jack’s family, we need ta at least check it out.”

“Very well,” North replied as he rose, and patted Bunny’s shoulder. “In mean time, Jack stays with us, and who knows,” North gave a grin. “Perhaps you will change mind by then.”

Bunny arched an eyebrow, but he kept silent as he ate the rest of this soup.

08080808080808080808080808080808080

Bunny marched up the stairs to check on Jack. Tooth had told him that Phil had brought up some food for the kid while he had been busying updating the Guardians on Pitch. That was one thing Bunny was still worried about. Pitch didn’t give up so easily, however, at least he and Jack were in the safety of the Guardians’ maison now.

He came to the door, and knocked. “Jack, it’s me,” Bunny said as he pushed it opened. “I Just wanted to check on ya-”

He trailed off as he spied Jack sleep with his head laying on the desk. Bunny silently entered for a closer look. Jack was currently using an old book as a pillow as he softly snored. The Pooka chuckled. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised yer tuckered out,” he said as he reached, and patted Jack’s head affectionately before scooping the kid up into his arms. Jack stirred in his sleep, but he didn’t wake as Bunny carried, and lowered him into the bed.

Jack eyes did fluttered as Bunny tucked the blanket around the boy. “Bunny?” he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

Bunny hushed him as he ruffled Jack’s hair. “Go back to sleep, Frostbite.”

Jack yawned as he clutched his pillow like a teddy bear, and rolled to his side back to sleep. Bunny smiled as he set Jack’s staff next to the bed, and shut off the lamp before shutting the door behind him.

He leaned his back against the door before he started heading back to his Warren. They were going to start looking for Jack’s aunt tomorrow. The kid would probably change his mind about becoming Bunny’s apprentice once they found her, and then he could go back somewhat to his own life. There would still be the matter of finding Jack a proper teacher for his magic, but North had connections he could call upon if need be. They would get Jack settled into his new life nicely.

Yet, why wasn’t Bunny happy about it? He sighed. Bunny knew why. Part of him wanted Jack to stay here. Bunny enjoyed the way Jack’s face would light up when he got a spell right, and how the kid would laugh when it didn’t instead of getting discourage. 

Jack soaked the knowledge up like a sponge, and it felt good for Bunny to see that. For a few fleeting seconds, Bunny was able to dream he had been able to think he could be a father when he gave up the dream centuries ago.

Bunny shook his head. He couldn’t keep pretending. He had to put his feelings aside, and encourage on what the best thing was for Jack. The kid might not regret it now, but he could years later when he was fully grown, and demanded why Bunny didn’t give him this chance to be with his only living family.

Bunny sighed as he made his way down the stairs to the ground floor to where a trap door was located. He kneeled, and lifted the latch, then climbed down the stairway that led deep underground beneath the house.

Bunny took a minuted to inhale the familiar earthy scent of his home. Oh, how he missed this. He saw the vines that grew along the railing were overdue for a clipping, and Bunny made note to deal with that tomorrow. 

Bunny didn’t need to cast a lightning spell, his lightbulb flowers he planted in the ceiling provided more than enough light. He yawned as he found his nest, let himself drop into it, and pulled a blanket over top of himself. He had a lot of catching up to do tomorrow in his garden, but right now his body needed sleep.

08080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack awoke, almost forgetting where he was until he spotted his staff leaning against the wall. He sat up, unsure how he had gotten into bed when he last remembered reading at the desk. Then, a foggy memory of seeing Bunny came back to him.

“I must have been more tired than I thought,” Jack muttered as flipped away the blankets, and climbed out of bed. He pulled out a clean pair of shirts, and pants from the dresser since his own clothes were still being clean.

The pants, and shirt were a slightly big for Jack, but the belt he found helped. Thus, all he had to do was tucked the shirt into his pants before he left the room. Jack climbed the stairs, and then paused realizing he wasn’t sure where the kitchen even was. He looked around for any sign of the others, until he caught the wisps of something cooking in the air.

Jack sniffed, and traced the scent like a hound dog where it eventually lead him to to the entrance of what he assumed to be the kitchen. He heard humming as he stepped in, and saw Tooth standing at the stove with a frying pan in her hand.

“Uh..Morning,” Jack greeted.

Tooth ceased her humming to look over her shoulder at Jack. “Oh, Morning!” she greeted as she grabbed a plate. “I made pancakes this morning, would you like one? They’re blueberry, and I have tea as well.”

“Sure,” Jack said as he took a seat. “Do you always make breakfast?”

“We take turns,” Tooth said as she passed Jack a plate, and poured a cup of tea. “I had made extra, although I have a feeling Bunny won’t be appearing until later. We all agreed he should get to sleep in.”

Jack nodded as he poured the syrup, and cut into the pancake. “Are you guys going to be able to get that seal off of Bunny?”

Tooth sighed as she sat in her own chair. “North, and Sandy are going to look into it, but I have a feeling it’ll be easier to let it fade on it’s own.” She gave Jack a friendly smile. “We do want to thank you for helping Bunny. Believe me we know how stubborn he can be.”

Jack chuckled. “You get use to it,” he said, and stuff a piece of pancake into his mouth “Hey, this is good.” Tooth beamed at the compliment as Jack chewed, and swallowed another piece. “What about Pitch?”

“We’ll stay on alert, that’s all we can do for now,” Tooth said she then leaned forward across the table. “Jack, Bunny told me there’s an aunt we should look up for you?” Jack paused in his cutting as Tooth continued. “Would you mind telling me her name? If she’s alive, Sandy and I should be able to locate her.”

Jack shook his head. “It’s Josephine Saunders, I think? But I haven’t seen her since I was three.” He poked at his pancake. “To be honest, I really don’t care if we don’t find since I don’t know her that well. I barely remember her.”

“I gathered as much from what Bunny said,” Tooth said gently as she reached across the table to touch Jack’s hand. “But even if you don’t want to live with her, it would be nice to to know where you only living family member is.”

“That’s true,” Jack muttered. She was his mother’s aunt, maybe he would have some photos or mementos Jack could see. “I just wouldn’t know what to say to her.”

Tooth gave a smile. “Don’t worry about it for now. I’m sure everything will work out for the better.”

Jack gave a half smile back as Sandy entered with a very sleepy look on his face.

“Morning, Sandy,” Jack greeted, but Sandy didn’t see to hear him as he made a beeline for the teapot.

“Sandy takes a while to wake up,” Tooth whispered. “He’s not really coherent until he has his cup of tea.”

Sandy took a long sip of his tea as he sat at the table, and brought out his pad of paper to write on. “I’m half asleep, I’m not deaf,” he wrote, and jabbed at the sentence with his pencil.

“Says the person who was once so half asleep you accidently drank a cup of dish soap,” Tooth remarked with a smirk.

Sandy held his head high, and wrote back “At least my breath was lemony fresh.”

Jack snickered as he covered his mouth with his hand. Sandy didn’t seem annoyed, and seemed to almost encourage it with a grin. 

“Since you’ll be here awhile,” Tooth said, “once breakfast is done, how about Sandy and I give you a proper tour of this place.”

“I’d be up for that,” Jack replied. “Is North coming to eat too?”

“He’s in his office researching that seal,” Tooth explained. “We can take you there later, it’s rather impressive.”

Jack responded with a grin and as he went to finish his pancake. They were honestly good.

080808080808080808080808080808080

The maison proved to be just as big on the inside as it looked from the outside. As Tooth, and Sandy played tour guide Jack wondered if he would need a map so he wouldn’t get lost. Sandy seemed to have read his mind as he patted Jack’s hand, and showed an image of an hourglass.

“Give it time,” Tooth translated as they went down the hall, and passed some elves hanging off a coat rack. “You’ll get use to it.”

Jack nodded as he placed his staff over his shoulder. He was really getting into the habit of always carrying it with him to the point he felt naked without it. “Where’s Bunny’s Warren?”

Sandy made an arrow with his sand as he pointed down the stairs. “There’s a trapdoor to it on the ground floor,” Tooth added, “but let’s show you North’s office.”

They led Jack to a pair of large doors, and swung them open. What Tooth had described as an office looked more like like a workshop. There were tables, and shelves covered with machines, some moving non-stop, and tools of all shapes and sizes. 

Several bookshelves lined the walls, each filled to the brim with books, and piles of papers. North was sitting at his desk with a pair of goggles over his eyes as Phil stood looming over his shoulder, also wearing a pair of goggles. North seemed to be tinkering on some type of small plane as he looked up, and grinned madly like a kid dying to show off his new toy.

“Good timing!” he cheered and waved at them to enter. “Was about to do test run!”

Sandy raised an eyebrow, and created a sand image of a toaster moving around on wheels. 

“No, no, Sandy,” North commented as he tightened a screw. “This is nothing like rolling toaster.”

“Rolling toaster?” Jack asked as Tooth gave a forced laughed, and mouthed ‘Don’t ask.’

North rubbed his hands as his eyes twinkle with the joy of a child. “Dingle! You ready for test flight?”

An elf suddenly appeared from the closet wearing an aviator’s goggles, and scarf. “Do I want to know how long he was waiting in there?” Jack asked as he watched the elf climbed up the desk, and jump into the front seat.

North chuckled as he pointed the tiny dials to Dingle. “Ready when you are. Everyone stand back!”

The elf gave a thumbs up as he turned on the engine. Tooth and Sandy tugged Jack to the wall as the plane’s propeller spun. Dingle then drove the plane forward on the desk, and within minutes it flew up in the air.

Jack watched delighted as the plane flew a loop around the ceiling. “You made this, North?”

“Yes,” North said as Phil ducked so the plane wouldn’t hit his head. “I am thinking we can use elves for patrolling grounds. Can even-”

It was then the plane’s engine sputtered, and the propeller struggled to keep turning.

“Uh oh!” Tooth gasped. “He’s going to crash!”

Dingle gave a help of help, and shut his eyes as the plane went downward. Without thinking, Jack pointed with his staff, and created a pile of snow in the middle of the floor. Seconds after his finished, Dingle’s plane nose dived first into the snow.

“Dingle!” North asked as he, and Sandy overed over the plane. “You alright?”

The elf wobbled as he climbed out, but gave a huge thumb’s up to the man with a merry grin. Jack wiped the sweat from his forehead. “That was close.”

Tooth patted his shoulder. “That was quick thinking though.” She glanced to the staff. “You’ve seemed to have gained a good control over it in such a short amount of time.”

Jack gave a half smile. “Well, Bunny’s been a good teacher.”

“Da, can see that,” North said as he picked up the plane, while Phil examined Dingle for injuries. He grinned, and wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulder. “Elemental is so rare too, you will make great magic user.”

Jack blushed slightly as he gave a half smile. “You really think so?”

“Da,” North said as he leaned against his desk. “Bunny told me of your training in stage magic as well.” He narrowed his eyes. “Your father, was he Frederick The Amazing Overland?”

Jack blinked as he raised his head. “Yeah...did you know him?” How did North know him….wait, was his dad some kind of secret magic user in training? 

“No, no, well not personally,” North said as if he was reading Jack’s mind. “Tooth and I caught show of his years ago.” He looked to Tooth. “Remember, when hunting gnomes? We caught magic show?”

Tooth gasped. “Oh, that’s right, and we saw him make that horse disappear.” 

Jack remembered seeing recordings of his dad doing that trick, but he had stopped doing it a couple of years before Jack was born.

Tooth looked over at Jack. “It seemed too real. I had to do a background check on him to see if he was using real magic. I didn’t realize he was your dad, Jack.”

Jack gave a proud grin. “Dad taught me everything he knew about stage magic, and I always planned on being one like him,” he trailed off as he traced his fingers over the wood groves in his staff. “Course, that’s not an option now.”

The Guardians exchanged concerned looks. Sandy created a sand question mark, while North asked “Why you say that, my boy?”

Jack looked up as he tucked one of his hands into his pockets. “Well, after almost causing Bunny, and I to get caught by Pitch because of me stupidly combining my tricks with magic, I figure I need to give it up altogether.”

“That wasn’t your fault,” Tooth said as he touched Jack’s shoulder. “From what Bunny told me, everyone else just assumed it was a trick. The only trouble was that Pitch saw the recordings-”

“Which Bunny warned me, and they were only recording the tricks I was using with my magic,” Jack said as he sat. “I’ve thought about this, and while I could just perform stage magic without my real magic, I can forget about being a famous magician.” He looked to each of the Guardians with a forced smile. “People would think it was odd how I was aging so slowly, right?”

“Yes,” North said softly as he pulled up a chair. “But there is no rule magician needs to be famous, da? Magicians live to bring joy to people, and Bunny told me how you did tricks for children in hospital.”

“He did?” Jack said, surprised Bunny had bothered to tell them that.

“He did, quite proudly actually,” Tooth added. “You could still do your stage magic, and even combine your real magic with it. You just need to remember to be more careful that’s all.”

“Maybe,” Jack said, softly. It was still changing the dream. Jack always had since he first wore his dad’s top hat when he was six years old. He had assumed he be able to combine his tricks, and real magic somehow and still be like his dad, but it was clear he couldn’t be anymore.

Tooth gave a comforting smile, like she was sensing what Jack was thinking. “I think your father would be proud of you no matter what you choose.”

Jack gave a half smile back. “Thanks, I hope so.”

North cleared throat. “Well, enough melancholy talk. Let us clean away snow, and have cocoa and cookies!”

Tooth sighed. “I know you didn’t eat breakfast, so now you want cookies?”

“Da! Cookies for breakfast!” North chimed. “What is wrong with that?”

Jack held back a chuckled as he watch Tooth scowl, and try to give North a lecture on the importance of a healthy diet. Sandy gave Jack an amused grin, which caused Jack to think that maybe he found the place where he belonged...now if only Bunny would agree as well.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Pitch narrowed his eyes as he went through the newspaper articles he had collected over the internet. It had been difficult to collect the background information on Jack, but it was proving to be worth it.

He was learning the great deal about the boy, and the quote a reporter wrote down of Jack saying he was going to become just like his dad when he grew up was especially revealing. Pitch glanced to the photo that had been included in the article with Jack as a small child wearing a top hat as his father held him.

“I still do not understand what this proves, Master?” Onyx said as he set the cup of coffee on the table.

“It allows me to know Jack so much better,” Pitch said dryly. “Once you know a person’s fear, and dreams it is so much easier to persuade them.”

“What if he still says ‘No’?” Onyx asked.

“Then he’ll be bait, simple as that,” Pitch said, “and I’ll keep him for a future test subject.”

Onyx nodded as he hid his shiver. He barely knew Jack, but knowing what involved in his master’s experiments, he hoped the boy wouldn’t argue if he knew what was good for him.


	18. Garden of Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets use to the household, and spends some time with Bunny in his garden.

Seraphina frowned as she stared into her cauldron as the watery image of her father vanished. Her prediction had been right. Her father was now located near the Guardians, and so was the new spark of magic she had sensed a few weeks ago.

She sank into her chair. Seraphina had grown curious since Manny’s visit, and had watched her father’s movements more closely. In doing so, it hadn’t taken long for her to briefly sense the new spark of magic as well as the Pooka’s along side it.

She knew both of them were now safely in the Guardians’ protection, but it was clear her father wasn’t going to up so easily. Seraphina reached for the last apple tart, and nibbled on the pastry as she pondered.

She stayed cleared out of the Guardians business when regarding her father, it had nothing to do with her, and there was too much personal history for her to clearly pick a side. Seraphina hardly approved her father’s actions, but at the same time she couldn’t bring herself to face her father. It was the Guardian’s job to do that, not hers. Yet, she could feel a change of wind brewing in the air. Something was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon.

She gave a wicked grin. What a shame would it be to let herself miss it. Making her final decision, Seraphina marched to her storage closet, and brought out the broomstick to bring outside. She placed on her cape, and hat before casting a spell to make her broom float in mid-air.

Humming to herself, she sat on the broomstick, and then summoned her wind. The west wind came, and aided her to fly up into the sky. It would take a few days to reach the Guardians and once she did, Seraphina would sit, wait, and watch. She wasn’t going to miss this show for the world.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Once Jack had stuffed himself with cookies, Tooth had gone to start to see if she could track down his aunt while Sandy went to study Bunny’s seal. North took the opportunity to steal Jack for a few hours, and had the boy help him in his inventions.

Jack felt like a kid in a toy shop as North showed him all the inventions he was in the middle of making, and designing. He especially got excited for a transformation robot that could change into an airship, but North was still working out the blueprints.

Around noon, Jack and North retreated to the kitchen for lunch where the man proved to not only be one of the best inventors, but an expert sandwich maker. North grinned like a pleased grandfather as Jack devoured his meal.

North finished his drink, and pointed to Jack. “Now, we have mission,” he said as he rose and placed the sandwiches on plates. “We bring food to Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny since they no doubt forgot what time it is.”

“Would Bunny be up yet?” Jack asked as North got out a try to carry the food.

“Da, knowing him,” North said as he handed a tray of food to Jack. “Take this down to Bunny in his Warren. Do I need to show you where trap door is?”

Jack shook his head. “Naw, Tooth and Sandy showed it to me earlier,” he grinned as he proceeded to leave the kitchen. “After this, do you want to work on the robot idea? I think I got some suggestions for you.”

North laughed. “Da, let’s do that. I will meet you in Warren.”

Jack nodded as he carefully carried the tray down the hall, and spotted the trap door. He lifted the door with one hand, and made certain to keep his grip on the tray as he proceeded down the stairs. “Bunny, you awake?” Jack called, and noticed vines growing along the railing. “I was told to bring you lunch.”

“I’m up, come on down,” Bunny called.

Jack had expected for there to not be enough light to see, but, to his amazement, he saw dozen of odd flowers growing near the ceiling that shined as bright as any lightbulb. When he stepped off the last step and looked around him, Jack felt like he was in another world.

There were flowers, and plants everywhere. Vines and foliage lined the walls like living wallpaper. Instead of carpet there was soft, green grass with daisies poking out. Jack then noticed on the far side of the Warren entrances to other tunnels, and signs written in a Runic language hung above each one.

“Wow,” Jack muttered as he felt a light cool breeze coming from one of them. “How far do those tunnel go?”

“For miles,” Bunny said as he poked his head around the corner, and beckoned him. “Come sit with me, was ready for a break anyway.”

Jack made the turn, and saw what had to be the garden Bunny mentioned. It was long, and wide as the tunnels, and contained every vegetable Jack could imagine. He noticed there were even a few trees with fruit in the back.

“How do they grow down here with no sunlight?” Jack asked as he found a table, and set down the tray.

Bunny pointed to the glowing flowers. “These provide as much light as any sun, but they need my earth magic ta bloom, and a bit of old Pooka lovin’ care.”

“Wow,” Jack muttered as he poked a tomato plant with his toe. “So, you can make weird plants too?”

“Oi,” Bunny said as he lightly poked Jack’s arm before he sat in the chair. “So, ya got a proper tour, Mate?”

“It’s huge,” Jack replied, sitting down. “Think I need a map to keep track of it,” he gestured to the tunnels. “And probably a globe to keep track of those.”

“They’re not that bad if ya know where ya goin’,” Bunny said as he ate, but then pointed a finger at him. “But no wanderin’ in those tunnels by yerself, at least until I get the rest of this seal off of me. Normally, I could use my magic ta track where ya are in the tunnels, but I rather not worry about ya gettin’ lost while I can’t.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “I’m not a little kid, you know.” He leaned back in the chair drumming his fingers on his knee as Bunny sipped his water. “Tooth...said she’s going to try to track down my aunt.”

Bunny paused as he slowly lowered his glass. “That’s good, knowin’ Tooth won’t take her long to track her down.”

Jack gave a nod. He wanted to say he still thought it was pointless, yet he had promised on a compromise. “I also came to realize that I can’t become a famous magician like my dad was, not if I use magic and, well, there’s the whole age slowly thing.”

Bunny’s eyes softened as he gave a nod. “That was part of my reasonin’ for not wantin’ ta grant ya magic,” he shook his head. “But that’s life, ya’ll learn it doesn’t often like goin’ the way ya plan. Believe me, I know.”

Jack raised his head as he thought about Bunny mentioning his family. “Did you have big plans? I mean, when you were younger?”

Bunny shrugged. “Not much, did think of being a painter or makin’ chocolate like my granddad.” He gave a smirk. “Course, did find a way ta still do that. I still make chocolate and then leave them out for kids ta find, that’s how North and the other Guardians found me.”

“Really?” Jack asked, intrigued.

“There had been rumors of a giant rabbit being spotted around town,” Bunny continued. “So, they went to investigate, and sure enough, they found me.” He laughed at the memory. “They had all thought the Pookas were gone, so seemed only natural ta ask me ta join them.”

“And you agreed?,” Jack replied.

“Not at first,” Bunny said. “I had been alone by myself for quite some time, and didn’t think I could deal with havin’ a ‘family’ again.” He looked to Jack, and touched his shoulder. “But I did, and found I could follow my old dreams in new ways.” Bunny gestured to a small shed in the far corner. “I keep my paintings in there, and the others can tell ya I often experiment with chocolate makin’ in the kitchen.”

Jack nodded. “So...you’re saying there’s more than one way to fulfill a dream?”

“Yeah,” Bunny said with a nod. “Ya just got ta keep hope, that’s the real trick ta livin’ if ya ask me. Have hope, and ya can adapt ta anythin’, especially with the right people at yer side.”

Jack gave a smile. What Bunny was saying did make sense. Maybe there was another way to have his dream.

Bunny gave a soft smile at him. “Come on, once I’m done eatin’, I’ll give ya that tour of the Warren I promised ya.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, although don’t expect me to do any gardening.”

“And let ya ruin my tomatoes with ya frost? Forget it.”

“Hey,” Jack protested, but Bunny only smiled as he ruffled Jack’s hair.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

North made his way down the stairs, but upon hearing Jack and Bunny he made sure to be stay quiet.

“Come on, Bunny, why do I have to keep practicing that lighting spell?” North heard Jack asked. “I’ve already master it.”

“Because you can never practice too much especially when yer young,” Bunny said, “and it’s attitude like that, that can make someone cocky so do it. My flowers need a little extra light anyway.”

North heard a grumble as he peeked around the corner. Jack, and Bunny both had their backs to North, but the boy was hunched over the flower bed where Bunny’s sun daisies grew. From what he understood, they were delicate things that needed constant light, and Bunny’s sunlight plants weren’t always enough.

Bunny remained where he was as he folded his arms, and watched Jack like a cat staring down at it’s kitten. Jack gave a sigh, and North noticed sparks of magic fly as a ball of light started to hover above Jack’s head.

“Lower it,” Bunny instructed as he touched Jack’s shoulder. “Just have it hover a few inches above the bed.”

“Like this?” Jack asked as he maneuvered his arms, and willed the ball of light to fly lower.

“That’s it,” Bunny said as he lowered himself. “Ya gettin’ the knack of controlling that thing.”

North couldn’t see Jack’s face, but he did notice the boy’s posture straightened upon hearing it. He moved closer and watched the daisies start to fully bloom before clearly his throat to make his presence known. “I see flowers are doing well.”

Jack and Bunny both jumped, but the boy turned with a proud smile. “Just casted a light spell for them,” Jack said as he pointed to the ball of light that floated.

“Da, I can see that,” North said in approval. He glanced to Bunny who wasn’t meeting North’s gaze, and pretended to be studying his potted plants that hung off the wall. “Jack, can you do me favor and check library for elves?” He pretended to frown nervously, and whispered. “I thought I heard them planning on using books to build log cabins.”

Jack blinked. “How exactly would you use books to build log cabins?”

“I don’t’ know,” North replied, with a shrug, “that is why I am concerned.”

“Sure, I’ll go check,” Jack said as he climbed to his feet, and headed to the stairway. “Be right back, Bunny.”

“Don’t bump yer head!” Bunny warned as he picked up a watering can and brought it over to his carrot patch. “Something on yer mind North? Or are the elves actually playin’ in the library?”

North smirked as he folded his arms. “Nothing much, but I must say,” he gave a smile, “you act quite fatherly for someone who does not want apprentice.” Bunny jumped as he turned his head, and it only made North grin more. 

“Don’t know what yer talkin’ about?” Bunny said as he sprinkled the water.

“Do not hide it, I can tell,” North said. “From you rushing boy to hospital, teaching him magic, tucking him in bed-”

“Oi!” Bunny protested. “I didn’t tell ya about that-” He cut himself off as he blushed and hastily turned to his patch of radishes.

North grinned. He hadn’t seen Bunny actually tuck Jack in, but it was a safe bet and Bunny’s reaction just confirmed it. “You have gotten quite close to Jack, da?” North asked with a bemused arched eyebrow. 

“Yeah, well,” Bunny replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Kid’s been through a lot cause of me. It’s only right I take care of him.”

“Then why not make it permanent?” North asked as he placed a hand on Bunny’s shoulder. “You can not fool me, Old Friend. You care greatly about the boy, I feel it in belly.” He frowned. “But I don’t understand, why you insist on having Jack be with someone else?”

“Because the kid deserves ta have a chance at a normal life,” Bunny insisted, “and he has a better chance with his aunt than me.” He raised his head to North. “Think of it this way, if ya found out ya had a long lost nephew, wouldn’t ya want ta take care of him?”

North gave a slow nod. “Da, I would, but that doesn’t mean this aunt of Jack’s will feel the same. We know nothing about her.” North folded his arms. “Even if aunt does want Jack, boy will still need someone to teach him magic,” North said quietly.

“Then we find him a proper teacher,” Bunny replied. “It will all work out.”

“Da, but not the way you are thinking,” North said dryly, “and in the end, decision should be left up to Jack. It is his life.”

Bunny frowned, but didn’t say anymore. He didn’t say it aloud, but he knew there was truth in North’s words.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

It had taken a few days before Tooth had been able to locate Jack’s aunt. During that time, Bunny had used it to get Jack into daily routine of practicing his magic, especially the simplest of spells.

The boy did grumble a bit, but once Bunny found a way to make a game out of it Jack became more willingly. Sandy, Tooth and North would also join in and assist with some of Jack’s lessons. 

Sandy was a better teacher for Jack to learn how to meditate, and learn the different kind of magics he could sense around him. North was good for getting Jack to think outside the box of how he could use his magic and be more creative. Tooth assisted Jack to better harness his magic through his staff since Tooth had often used her own swords as personal staffs.

Bunny had almost forgotten the plan of finding Jack’s aunt, until around breakfast time when Tooth had asked to speak to Bunny in private. They had left Jack chatting away with North and Sandy, while they watch the elves try to steal a pancake away from Phil.

“What is it?” Bunny asked, as they ventured into the study.

“I’ve located Jack’s aunt,” Tooth said softly. “She lives in the next state over.”

Bunny froze. His mind went blank momentarily before he cleared his throat. “Uh...that’s great, we should tell the kid-”

“No, I think we need to check her out ourselves first before we bring Jack into this,” Tooth replied, gently.

“Why?” Bunny asked, puzzled.

“Jack wasn’t sure how old she was,” Tooth said as she chewed her bottom lip, “but I looked up her records. Bunny, she’s 86.”

That caught Bunny off by surprise. He knew she was Jack’s great aunt, but it never occurred to him she was that old. “Well, that doesn’t mean she can’t take care of the kid-” Bunny replied, but Tooth cut him off by holding up her hand.

“She’s also lives alone,” Tooth continued, “has no children and was only released from the hospital last month from breaking a bone for the fourth time.” 

Bunny’s ears went up. Okay, that was more of a concern than just her age.

Tooth sighed. “From what I read in her records, I’m not sure if she would be able to properly take care of Jack.”

_Or Jack might be the one taking care of her_ Bunny thought _which isn’t a responsibility a 14 year old should have._

Bunny folded his arms over his chest. “Do ya know the address? We can use one of North’s snow globes, and get there and back within a day.”

Tooth seemed to relax at the suggestion, and held out the paper. “I did, but let’s keep this secret from Jack until we have all the facts.”

Bunny nodded as he read over the paper. There wasn’t a need to jump to conclusions. A person’s records didn’t fully represent the kind of person they were. However, as he read the records over, North’s words echoed in his head that things may not go according to his plan.


	19. Confrontation and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny meets Jack's aunt, and is forced to make some realizations about what to do with Jack.

Pitch locked his suitcase and pointed at Onyx. “Take this to the car,” he instructed, “and then we’ll head towards the Guardians maison.”

Onyx gulped. “But Master, won’t they attack if we go-”

“As long as we don’t cross the border where they placed their alarm spells, we shall be fine,” Pitch said with a sigh. How many times did he have to explain it before that fact would sink into Onyx’s brain? Perhaps he should go poking in there when they returned home.

“But you really think the boy will leave the borders, Master?” Onyx said as he picked up the suitcase.

Pitch grinned. “We shall lay, and wait for when the moment is right. I have the perfect bait to lure him out.”

Onyx blinked confused, but could only nod as he opened the door for Pitch.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Tooth, and Bunny had left claiming they were getting groceries. Bunny was afraid Jack might jump in asking to come along. However, Sandy clued in and asked Jack if he could give him a hand with repairs on some of the bookshelves. Jack agreed without question, and they got one of North’s snow globes to where Josephine was said to be.

Bunny had tried to ignore the twig of doubt he was feeling, yet upon seeing the house Jack’s aunt was living in, it tripled. The roof was far overdue for a repair. He was certain he saw makeshift patches made with boards of plywood covering what were probably holes. There was a fence, but it was so eroded it was falling apart with the door barely hanging on as they walked through it. The house was in dire need of a new coat of paint, and the number of cats sitting and watching from the front porch would probably creep out even Pitch.

There had to be over a dozen cats, and they all quietly watched both Tooth and Bunny like they were dying to pounce. Bunny was now really grateful he was in his human form, these cats looked to be the kind that would try to take on a giant rabbit. Tooth had cast a disguise spell to temporarily hide her wings, although even she looked nervous as the cats eyed her.

“Is it legal to have this many cats?” Tooth asked, meekly.

Bunny wasn’t sure how to answer that question, and frowned as he ranged the door bell. They waited as they heard feet shuffle from inside, and then the door opened with a creak.

A short, elderly woman with a walker blinked at them through her thick glasses. She wore a sweater with patches that looked like it came out of the 70s, and her grey hair was tied back into a bun.

“Ms Josephine Saunders?” Bunny asked, uncertain how to take in her appearance.

“Yes,” she replied. “If you’re trying to sell me insurance, I don’t need any-”

“Uh, no,” Tooth said, as he raised her hand. “I’m Toothiana, and this is Aster, we came to talk to you about Jack.”

Josephine frowned in confusion. “Jack?”

“Jackson Overland,” Bunny said as he tried to hide the grimace on his face from the woman’s vague expression. “You’re great nephew?”

Josephine blinked, but after a pause a light bulb seemed to have clicked in her brain. “Oh, yes, Jack. You know him?”

“Yes,” Tooth said, gently. “And we would like to about him with you. May we come in?”

“Oh, yes, yes,” Josephine replied as she gave a shaky wave. “Been ages since I’ve had company.”

Bunny, and Tooth entered the house and saw there were almost as many cats as they were outside. It also appeared it had been a good couple of years since the place had a decent cleaning. Bunny’s nose wrinkle at the smell of cat hair.

“Freckles, and Wrinkles, off the couch!” Josephine said as she waved her arms. “We have company.”

Tooth, and Bunny exchanged uncomfortable looks seeing there had been nothing on the said cough except for some old fashion pillows. Bunny cleared his throat as they sat. “Sorry for appearing so suddenly,” he said.

“It’s no trouble,” Josephine replied. “My nurse is due to pop in to check on me, so I was overdue to put on a pot of tea.” She frowned. “Although, I can’t remember where I did put that teapot-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Tooth said with a smile, “we’re fine.”

“Are you sure?” Josephine asked, but she seemed already set to set in a large chair across from them.

“We’re sure,” Bunny replied. “So, about Jack-

“Yes, how is he?” Josephine cut in, and stroked one of her cats next to her chair. “I’ve wondered who ended up taking him in after his father died.” She shook her head. “It was so sad, he was such a nice man.”

“Wait,” Bunny said, stunned. “So, you knew Jack’s father died?”

“I read it in the paper, he was a little famous you know,” Josephine said in a proud. “I’ve only met him a few times before my niece died, but I’m afraid I lost touch with him afterward.”

Bunny paused. She KNEW that Jack’s father died, but it never occurred to her to check on the kid? He was her family for heavens sake! “Didn’t it ever occur ta ya ta check on Jack?”

The woman paused, and blinked. “Well, no, Jack wouldn’t know me very well, and I’ve never been good with children.”

“So, ya just thought it was better ta leave the kid on his own?” Bunny asked, having a bit of growl in his voice.

“On his own?” Josephine asked, sounding confused and her hands started to shake. “What do you mean? Did something happen to him?”

“He-” Bunny started, but Tooth touched his arm to cut him off.

“Jack is fine, we’re friends of his,” Tooth said with a smile, “but he’s going to be moving and thought you would like his new address. In case you wanted to contact him.”

“Oh, yes, that would be lovely,” Josephine replied, with a relieved smile. “I have some photos of his mother he might like to have. Why don’t I get you something to bring back to him?”

Tooth said yes, and proceeded to help the woman get a photo album down from the top shelf. Bunny was quiet as he watch the two women collect photos to give to Jack. He tried to picture Jack living here, among the cats, with a woman that barely thought of him when hearing the boy lost his father. Anger flared inside him, but he kept it in check until they said their goodbyes, promising to chat again with her soon, and they were safely on the sidewalk.

Tooth said nothing, yet paused to look at Bunny as he sighed.

“We...I can’t leave Jack with her,” he said, softly. “The woman seems barely capable taking care of herself, that’s no place for a 14 year old boy.”

Tooth nodded. “Jack be more of an extra caregiver than a nephew,” Tooth said, quietly.

Bunny tucked his hands into his pockets. What was he to do now? This meant Jack had no blood family. Tooth had doubled checked and Josephine was the only living relative she could locate. Did that mean the kid would have to be given to strangers he didn’t even know? Bunny couldn’t stand that thought.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Tooth touched his arm. “Come on, let’s get back and tell Sandy and North what we learned,” she gave a smile, “then we’ll decided what we’ll do.”

Bunny nodded as his mind was filled with confusion on what he should do.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack held the shelf steady in place as Sandy finished hammering in the nail. “Is that the last one?”

Sandy lowered his hammer, and gave a thumbs up.

“Good,” Jack said as he rotated his shoulders and gathered up the tools. “Anything else we need to tackle?”

Sandy gave a smile as he produce a sand image of Jack sitting back in a chair.

“I can take a break?” Jack translated as he picked up the tool box. “Sounds good, I’ll just go put these tools away first. When do you think Tooth and Bunny will be back?”

Sandy shrugged as he finished drinking his mug of tea, and looked annoyed when he realized it was gone.

“Hand it here,” Jack said as he held out a hand. “I’ll take it back to the kitchen once I get the tool box put away.”

Sandy looked into the cup for any last dips, but then handed it over with a thankful nod.

“No problem,” Jack said as he gave a wistful smile. “I got to say, it feels nice having a place I feel like I belong. Never thought I get that feeling again after my dad-”

He trailed off, but Sandy seem to understand as he patted Jack’s hand and made an image of the Guardians welcoming Jack with hugs.

“Yeah, but it won’t mean much if Bunny insists I need to go,” Jack commented.

Sandy gave a smirk and created a sand image of a watch and Bunny.

“Just give Bunny time and he’ll change his mind,” Jack said with a sigh, “I hope you’re right.” He gave a wave to Sandy before heading down the stairs. “I really hope Bunny changes his mind,” Jack muttered, “I can’t see myself living with Aunt Josephine.”

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“There is no way Jack can live with his aunt,” Bunny ranted as he paced back and forth in the kitchen, having fully returned back to his Pooka form. “Ya should have seen the place North! There were cats everywhere, and she was even seeing cats on chairs and couches that weren’t there.”

“It was only the only couch,” Tooth said as she finished pouring her cup of tea before sitting at the kitchen table. “But she seem very feeble, she wouldn’t be able to properly care for Jack.”

North frowned as he folded his hands on table. “Well then, choice should be clear now,” he looked to Bunny. “You will take Jack on as apprentice and then he stays here, Da?”

Bunny paused in mid-step, and rubbed the back of his neck. “Oi, let’s not assume things here. There are other options we should consider.”

North rolled his eyes, and leaned on the palm of his hands. “What options?”

“Well..” Bunny stammered, “Ombric has Katherine, he could take the kid in, or perhaps knows-”

“Bunny, stop whacking around bush,” North cut him off.

“Um, actually it’s stop beating around the bush,” Tooth replied.

“Whatever,” North said as he shook a finger to Bunny. “Point is you are being silly.”

 

Outside the kitchen, Jack had finished putting away the toolbox and was tossing the mug in the air. “Now to put this thing away-” he muttered and he approached the door.

“I’m not being silly, I’m being practical!” Bunny exclaimed, which caused Jack to jump and caught the cup before it smashed on the ground. Geez, what was Bunny yelling about.

“Jack needs a proper home,” Bunny continued, “If he can’t stay with his aunt he needs to find someone that can give him that.”

Jack froze. Was that where Bunny and Tooth had gone? To see his aunt? He leaned against the wall to eavesdrop. It sounded like his aunt couldn’t take Jack, in so did that mean he could stay with Bunny?

“Yes, Jack does,” Jack heard Tooth say. “And he get that with you.”

“No, he won’t,” Bunny insisted. “We’re not even the same species, it won’t work.”

Jack’s heart sank as his gripped tightened on the mug.

“Bunny, that’s not such a big issue,” Tooth reasoned.

“No, it is and I’m puttin’ my foot down,” Bunny said. “I can’t take Jack as an apprentice, we need ta find somethin’ better for the kid-”

Jack didn’t bother to linger as he silently walked away and placed the mug on the side table. Bunny didn’t want him, that was that. Jack felt anger flicker inside as tears stung his eyes. What had happened to all that talk of giving Jack a choice?! Didn’t he get a say here!?

Course, if Bunny was that strongly against taking in Jack, it wasn’t right to force Bunny into it. Still, it didn’t make it any less heart breaking to think about. Jack wandered into the main hall and saw where he had placed his staff earlier while working with Sandy. He wiped his eyes as he fingered the staff. 

He had thought he and Bunny had become close. Sure, they hadn’t known each other long, but Jack thought of Bunny as family know. He was even beginning to think of Bunny as a second father to him.

“Guess I was reading into stuff more than I should,” Jack grumbled. A hand then tapped his shoulder, and Jack whirled around.

Sandy looked to him with a concerned expression and it was then Jack realized tears were still building in his eyes.

“S-Sorry, Sandy,” Jack stammered, leaving behind his staff and rushed to the door, “but I...I need to be alone for a bit.”

Jack slammed the door behind, leaving behind a very confused Sandy.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

North narrowed his eyes as he slammed a fist on the table. “You are making excuses and that’s not right!”

Bunny folded his arms. “I’m not makin’ excuses-”

“Nyet, you are!” North snapped. “This is no longer about what is best for Jack since it is clear best place is to be with you. This is about you being afraid.”

Bunny choked. “Afraid?”

“You never thought you get apprentice, being a father, but now you have chance and you are afraid of making mess of it.”

Bunny fumed. “Oi, I’m not scared-”

“No, I think North’s right,” Tooth said gently as she stood and touched Bunny’s shoulder. “We know you’ve been alone a long time, but you can’t let fear hold you back.” She folded her arms, and gave a glare. “If anything else, if you don’t take him as an apprentice, then I will.”

Bunny blinked, slightly stunned. “What?”

“You heard me,” Tooth replied in a no nonsense tone. “If you won’t take Jack on, then I will. Simple as that. He belongs with here with us, he’s part of the family now, and you’re not changing that.”

“Da, I fully agree,” North replied, firmly, “in fact I will also give offer to Jack for me to take him as apprentice, and I know Sandy would as well.” 

Bunny blinked. “Yer all serious?”

“Dead serious,” Tooth replied. “So, Bunny either you face up to your own fear or we’ll gladly take Jack off your hands. What will it be?”

Bunny opened and shut his mouth. He wanted to keep Jack, but was it the right choice?

“You would not be alone,” North said as he stepped closer. “Officially, Jack is your apprentice but we all would help teach and raise boy.” He gave a smile. “Cause that is what families do.”

Bunny blinked, and suddenly felt like an idiot as North’s words dawned on him. They were his family, and they would be there for Jack too. He kept thinking the would be caring for Jack on his own. The truth was that Tooth, Sandy and North would step in when Bunny or Jack needed him. They were his family and they would be Jack’s family too.

Bunny sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He had been a real moron dancing around this issue this whole time. “Yer right. Crikey, I’ve been an idiot,” Bunny said softly which earned him grins from Tooth and North. They weren’t going to let him forget this for a long time. “I need ta talk ta Jack.”

Tooth and North smiled as Bunny turned, but found Sandy standing the doorway. “Sandy,” Bunny said surprised to see him. “Thought ya were still workin’ on the shelves,” he looked around. “Is Jack with ya?”

Sandy shook his head as he gave a worried frown. He created an image a Jack looking upset and walking away.

“Jack’s upset?” Tooth said. “Why? What, happened?”

Sandy shrugged until he blinked and reached for the mug that had been placed on the side table. His eyes widened as he created sand images of giving Jack the mug and the boy walking to the kitchen.

“But Jack never came in to kitchen-” North cut himself off as they all reached the same conclusion.

“Jack, overhead us,” Bunny muttered in horror.

“And judging by the reaction,” Tooth reasoned as he wrapped her arms around herself. “He only heard about you sending him somewhere else.”

Bunny groaned. Of all the bad timing that could have happened, why did it have to be that. “This is my fault, I should have talk ta him about this sooner,” he looked to Sandy. “Did ya see where the kid went?”

Sandy pointed down the hall and out the door.

“Thanks!” Bunny said as he took off.

“We will come too,” North said but Bunny held up his hand.

“My mess, Mate. I’ll clean it up,” Bunny called as he raced ahead and paused to pick up the Jack’s staff laying against the well. Bunny had to find Jack, he just hope he could catch up to him before the kid did something stupid he’d regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Yes, I’m evil for ending the chapter here, and I should probably warn you that there’s only three chapter to this story left. We’re getting to the end people! ^_^


	20. Rope Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack chases a ghost from his past, in more ways than one.

Jack found himself wandering near the front gates, wiping the angry tears from his eyes. He wasn’t sure where exactly he was going, but all he wanted to do was walk. Jack didn’t want to think of anything. He didn’t want to think he hoped to have a family again. He didn’t want to think about Bunny, and he didn’t want to think how much he was missing his dad.

Jack sighed as he ended up leaning against the gates and looked out into the forest. What was he suppose to do now? Bunny had promised he get someone to teach him. Would it be Ombric? That would be nice since he liked both him and Katherine. Although, from Jack’s understanding it was rare for a magic user to take on two apprentices. 

So, did that mean Jack would be sent with some stranger? Jack shut his eyes in thought. Maybe if he was lucky he could ask North, Tooth or Sandy to teach him or would Bunny consider that too close to home for his tastes?

“I wish I knew what to do,” Jack muttered.

“Jack,” a voice whispered.

The boy jumped as he looked around. “W-Who said that?”

“Jack,” the voice called again, coming from outside the gates. He peered ahead and gasped as he saw a ghostly figure staring back at him in between the trees. 

Jack’s throat went dry as he made out the face. There was no way? “Dad?”

“Jack,” the ghost with his father’s face called again before disappearing into the woods.

“N-No, wait!” Jack called. Was it possible? Did his father’s spirit come back to talk? Wait, magic existed so why not ghosts?! Jack glanced back to where the mansion was. He had been told to not leave the grounds because it was the boundaries of the protection wards, but Jack couldn’t pass up his chance.

Besides, Jack thought as he stepped passed through the gates, it’s not like I’m Bunny’s problem anymore. Jack ran into the woods and looked around. “Dad?!” he called. “Dad?!”

“Jack,” the voice whispered into his ears. Jack spun around, and saw the ghostly figure of his father float among the trees.

“Wait up,” he called as he raced to catch up. However the ghost always stayed ahead of Jack, as if beckoning for him to keep up. 

“Jack,” it continued to call to him.

“I said, wait up!” Jack pleaded as he struggled to duck to avoid being scratched by the tree branches. Finally, in a small clearing the ghost stopped and held out his arms, beckoning to him. 

“Jack,” his father whispered in a warm tone.

Jack swallowed hard as he approached and reached out. “Dad? I can’t believe it’s really-”

Suddenly, the ghost vanished,turning into wisps of smoke. “W-What?!” Jack exclaimed in confusion. 

“Gotcha!” A pair of thick strong arms grabbed Jack from behind, and pinned his arms to his back.

Jack struggled, and paled as he turned into Onyx’s grinning face. “No!” he screamed and tried to break free. “Let go!”

“Now, is that anyway to treat an old friend,” Pitch said as he appeared from behind a tree and grinned. “Especially all the trouble I into creating that ghost just for you.”

“That was you?!” Jack hissed and tried to move to kick Pitch, but Onyx held him steady.

“You’re not the only one that can do tricks, Jack,” Pitch said as held up a bottle. “This stuff is hard to make, however it creates a lovely vapor image of any photograph I spill it on.”

Jack shook his head in disbelief. “No way, that voice was my dad’s-”

“It’s amazing what a simple recording can do isn’t?,” Pitch said as he held up a tape player and pressed the play button.

“Jack,” the his father’s voice said on the recorder “is one of my greatest treasures-”

Pitch hit the stop button as Jack’s eyes widened. He knew where that was from, an interview his father had done years ago for a local tv station. Jack cursed. It was all a trick and he fell for it. How can he been so stupid?!

Pitch chuckled, and he yanked a cork out of a bottle. “You look tired, Jack,” he held a bottle to Jack’s nose, “why don’t you take a nap?”

Jack tried to turn his head away, but Pitch grasped his chin and forced Jack to breath in the vapors. A sickly, sweet smell filled Jack’s nose. He found it hard to concentrate, and become dizzy as Onyx let go of him. Jack tried to run, but he stumbled and collapsed on the ground.

Pitch loomed over him as Jack felt his eyelids grow heavy. “Don’t worry, Jack, we’ll take good care of you,” Pitch mocked.

Jack heard the man chuckle as he was forced to shut his eyes, and let sleep claim him.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“Jack!” Bunny called as he ran. “Come on, Kiddo! I need ta talk ta ya!” He frowned as he kneeled to the ground. Where could the kid have gone to? Bunny’s ears twitched as he found the trail of Jack’s scent and it lead him to the gates.

Bunny gripped Jack’s staff as he looked around. This wasn’t right, where was Jack? That was when Bunny realized Jack’s trail went beyond the gates into the woods. The Pooka felt a knot of worry grow inside. Jack knew he shouldn’t leave the ground without telling them...but he did.

Bunny raced a few meters out in the the woods, and froze as he picked up another scent.

It was faint, yet the smell burned the hairs in Bunny’s nose. It was an oily scent, and made Bunny flinch. There was no doubt it was one of Pitch’s potions. Bunny gave a growl. Pitch was here ,and somehow he had tricked Jack out in order to lure Bunny into a trap.

Bunny’s gripped tightened on Jack’s staff as he instantly went after the scent. There was no time to go after the others. Bunny had to go while the trail was fresh, and who knows what Pitch would do to Jack the longer he had him. He needed to get Jack back now!

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

At the same moment, North became still as he looked to both Tooth and Sandy in alarm. “Something is wrong,” he declared as he rose from his chair.

Tooth looked up, and exchanged a confused look with Sandy. “What do you mean?”

“With Jack, and Bunny,” North said as he patted his stomach, “I feel it in belly.”

“They might be having an argument,” Tooth said, gently. “Jack, did get the wrong impression on what Bunny was saying.”

Sandy frowned as he shut his eyes for a moment, but then suddenly, widened in alarm and nodded in agreement.

“See, Sandy sense it too,” North said as he left the kitchen and reached for his coat. “I don’t know what, but I sense they are in danger. My belly is never wrong!”

Tooth chewed her bottom lip. She had to admit, North’s gut instinct was almost as accurate as Sandy’s predictions. “We better find them then,” she declared. “Come on! They both already got a head start on us!”

The two men wasted no time to trail after Tooth out the door. 

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack moaned as a sickening sweet smell filled his nose, and forced him to cough.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Jack.”

Jack blinked as his vision cleared and saw Pitch looming over him as he put a cork back into a bottle. “Pitch!” Jack snarled and tried to move. Unfortunately, he found his hands had been tied behind his back and he had been propped up against the tree.

“Don’t bother,” Pitch said as he tucked the bottle back into his coat, “even if you could get free Onyx would catch faster than you can blink.”

The homunculus waved from his spot next to the tree to which Jack responded with a glare. “You’re not getting Bunny, he’s-”

“The Pooka is not my concern at the moment,” Pitch said as he sat on a stump. “I wish to make you an offer, Jack.” 

“What?” Jack breathed. He must have hit his head before he blacked out. “Are you more nuts than usual? After what you did to me, why would I take anything you offer?”

“Because I can give you what you want,” Pitch said as Onyx handed over an old newspaper and he held up an article of Jack’s father. “I wasn’t aware your father was such a skilled magician,” he gave a chuckle. “I looked up some of his old shows, and they almost made me believe they were real magic.”

Jack swallowed as he tried to keep his face emotionless. “So what? Why do you care?”

“I care about this part of the interview where you were actually quoted,” Pitch said as he pointed to the line. “Your dream to be a magician just like your father? That must still be true since you still perform your magic tricks.”

Jack went silent and lowered his gaze to the ground, unsure if he should answer. He didn’t like that Pitch seemed to know that part of him. “So what if I do?”

“Well, rather difficult to become one with your new magic,” Pitch said with a sigh. “Never mind your slow age progression you’ve aquired, it’s rather hard to keep separate what is a trick and what is real magic isn’t?” Pitch gave a smirk. “It was how I was able to find you so easily.”

Jack tensed. “What’s your point?”

“My point is, you won’t be able to achieve your dream of becoming a magician as you are currently,” Pitch said as he set down the newspaper and grinned, “that is, unless you become my apprentice.”

Jack was silent as he searched Pitch’s face for any sign this was Pitch’s twisted idea of a joke. “You can’t be serious? Even if I was interested, you can’t teach me magic when you don’t have any.”

“Ah, how narrowed mind you are, dear Jack,” Pitch said as he rose and started to walk around Jack and the tree. “I may not have magic, but I’ve spent centuries studying it. I’ve seen your power Jack, it’s clear you have a natural talent.”

“So what?” Jack said as he narrowed his eyes. “You aren’t the only one that knows magic. I can get someone-”

“But they can’t provide you the means to become a magician just like your beloved father.” Jack winced which made Pitch grinned as he paused as his feet. “I can make you famous, even more than your father was.”

“How? “Jack asked, slightly curious.

“I am quite wealthy you know, it’s required for my line of work.” He held out his finger and thumb. “It would only take a drop of my fortune to provide you with what you you need,” Pitch said, “and you don’t become as old as I do without gaining certain connections. I can make your dream come true with no fear of your secret ever being discovered.” He pointed to himself. “I know that all too well myself with balancing between my personal wealth and status while keeping my secrets in the shadows where they should be.”

Jack shook his head. “I don’t get what you get out of it.”

“I’ve been wanting an apprentice to follow in my steps, but I’m very picky” Pitch explained. “With your power Jack, and once mine is awaken, nothing could be standing in our way.”

Jack narrowed his eyes as he turned his head away. “Yeah, well, sorry forget it. I’m not interested in your ‘join the dark side’ speech.”

“Because you think the Pooka will teach you?” Pitch said and Jack froze as the alchemist continued. “I know the Pooka, he prefers being alone. He wouldn’t think you’re worth enough to take on permanently.” Pitch then cupped Jack’s chin and tilt it up for Jack to look directly at him. “But I see your value, Jack. Give it time and I could be like a father to you.”

Jack’s eyes hardened. “I already had a great dad, and even if I wanted a second father, I chop my foot off before I even consider you!”

Pitch scowled, tossing Jack aside and looking tempted to slap him. “You’re going to regret saying those words, Boy,” he said as he let Jack go. “Very well, then you’re going to make perfect bait to lure out the Pooka,” Pitch said as he looked over his shoulder to Onyx. “Guard the boy, while I go and find the giant furball. Remember my earlier instructions.”

“Yes, Master,” Onyx said with a bow as Pitch narrowed his eyes at him.

“Do not fail me,“ Pitch said with a glare, “if I find Jack is gone when I get back, I will take you apart and have you awake for the process.”

Onyx gulped, but gave a shaky nod as Pitch left.

Jack narrowed his eyes as he turned to Onyx. The guy was shaking like a leaf. Was he that scared of Pitch? “Why do you listen to him?” he asked. “He can’t be a fun boss to work for.”

“Because he is my master and creator,” Onyx said, firmly. “It is what I was created to do.”

Jack narrowed his eyes unconvinced. “Just because he created you doesn’t mean you were meant to be his slave.”

Onyx blinked and Jack was surprised by the giant’s eyes softening. “Mistress use to say that to me before she left.”

“Mistress?” Jack asked. He then blinked as his memory clicked. “Pitch’s daughter?”

Onyx paled as he held his finger to his lips. “Hush! It’s forbidden to speak of her!”

“Why?” Jack asked.

“Because it makes the master angry,” he gulped, nervously. ‘And he’s dangerous when angry. So we must not speak of her!”

“But you already did,” Jack said as he leaned back against the tree and raised an eyebrow. “By saying she use to say that and who we shouldn’t be talking about.”

“No...um...I…” Onyx stammered as he turned his back. “Master said not to say her name and I didn’t, but I said what she use to say...this is confusing...um.”

Jack wiggled his fingers free, while Onyx was distracted. If he wanted to get free he needed to cut these ropes and his only hope that a piece of ice would be sharp enough. Jack shut his eyes and concentrated, now very grateful Bunny had taught him how to meditate and tune out the world around him.

His felt the magic sparks fly off his fingers as an icicle formed, but it wouldn’t be sharp enough. Jack took a deep breath, and willed sharp jagged pieces of ice to pop out of the icicle so it was similar with a mini handsaw.

Got it! Jack thought as he positioned his fingers, and started to moved the icicle up and down on the ropes to cut. He had to get loose before Bunny got here. Even if Bunny didn’t want him, he couldn’t sit back and let Pitch get him. Jack had owned him that much.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Bunny followed the scent deep into the woods, and there was still no sign of the boy. “Jack, where are ya?” he muttered aloud.

“Are you looking for someone, Aster?”

Bunny snarled as he whirled around, and flung a boomerang. Pitch ducked to avoid being hit by it and gave a scowl as the weapon flung back into Bunny’s hand. “That was uncalled for.”

“Where’s Jack?” Bunny snarled.

“Currently in my custody,” Pitch said, “and if you wish to see the boy alive you’ll follow me.”

“And what’s ta stop me from draggin’ yer hide back ta the other Guardians?” Bunny asked as he held up his boomerang.

“Because I gave Onyx clear instructions if I had not returned within half an hour to break the boy’s neck,” Pitch said and smirked as Bunny’s ears folded back. “And don’t bother to try to pick up his scent.” Pitch held up a bottle. “Once we took the boy, I erased his scent trail. It would take hours for you to find him,” Pitch grinned, “alive that is, but if you’re fine finding his corpse-”

“I get the point,” Bunny growled, yet gave a reluctant sigh. “Alright, ya win. Take me ta the lad.”

“Throw your weapons to me first,” Pitch said as he pointed to the boomerang and staff, “both of them.” 

Bunny gave a glare as he tossed the boomerang and staff. Pitch caught both in mid-air perfectly, and raised an eyebrow as he ran his fingers over the staff. “I didn’t realize you had acquired a staff.”

Bunny was tempted to say it wasn’t his, but he kept his lips shut. Last thing he needed was for Pitch to know Jack had gained a staff since the last time he saw him.

“Follow me,” Pitch said as he lead the way, “Jack will be so glad to see you.”

Bunny’s fists tightened, but he could only silently follow Pitch deeper into the woods.


	21. The Trick To Making A Rabbit Appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bunny are now in Pitch's hands. There's only one thing Jack can do.

_Come on! Come on!_ Jack thought as he continued to cut through a couple strands of the rope. Almost-Got it! Relief washed over him as he felt the ropes loosened over his wrists. One hard yank, and Jack would be free, but Onyx was still a problem.

He glanced over to the homunculus and saw that he was still pondering over his personal moral dilemma. Jack could try to sneak away, but it wasn’t likely he could get far before Onyx realized he was free. Was there was way to distract him or take him out by surprise?

However, Jack’s thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps accompanied by Pitch’s chuckling. Jack made certain his hands were still tucked behind his back so the alchemist wouldn’t realize he was free. Jack’s worry tripled as he saw Pitch hold both Bunny’s boomerang and his own staff. The boy remained still as the man placed both weapons to lean against the tree.

Pitch continued his smirking as Bunny appeared from behind him. Jack cursed as Onyx immediately approached him and grabbed both of Bunny’s arms.

“You shouldn’t be here!” Jack cried. What was Bunny thinking?! He played right into Pitch’s hands.

“What was I suppose ta do?” Bunny grunted, while Onyx pinned his arms to his back. “Sit back, and do nothin’?”

Jack’s eyes narrowed. “Since I’m not your problem anymore, I would think making sure the big creepy bad guy not getting magic would be a priority.” Sure, he was still angry Bunny didn’t want him, but he didn’t want Bunny paying the price for him being tricked. 

“Jack,” Bunny started as his ears went back, “what ya heard-”

“Enough!,” Pitch said as he raised his hand. “I could care less about the mindless drama, we have business to attend to.” The alchemist grinned as he turned to Bunny with a grin. “You know what I want Pooka, awaken my magic!”

Bunny growled as he struggled against Onyx’s hold. “And if I refuse?”

Pitch gave a tired sigh. “Is a demonstration really necessary?” he reached into his coat and brought out a bottle, and a black case. Jack paled as Pitch opened the case, and pulled out a long syringe. “Very well, if you insist,” Pitch said as he drop the case, and held up for Bunny to see.

Jack gulped as he felt his stomach lurched at the sight.

“What is that?” Bunny said, his voice full of dread.

“An updated version of my little rabbit potion,” Pitch said as he filled the syringe from the bottle, “and I can assure you it won’t be as easy to fix as it was last time.”

“Pitch, no!” Bunny cried, but Onyx held him back.

Pitch turned sharply to Jack as he held the needle straight up. “Time for your shot, Jack.”

Jack’s back up into the tree as he tried to get hands untangled from the ropes faster. Unfortunately, Pitch proved faster and grabbed Jack’s chin. He forced the boy to lift his head so he could aimed the needle to his neck.

“Let go!” Jack spat as he struggled.

“You brought this on yourself,” Pitch whispered, “I did give you a chance to join as my apprentice.” Jack felt the needle poking his skin. “Now, you’ll simply join me as my new pet,” he sucked air between his teeth “or perhaps lab rabbit is a better word-”

“Pitch! Stop!” Bunny cried.

“You know what I want, Pooka!” Pitch shot back as he let go of Jack’s chin, and held him by his hair. “Awaken my long awaited magic or I shall turn this boy into a rabbit!”

Bunny swallowed, and seemed dying to punch Pitch’s face. However, upon meeting his eyes with Jack’s frightened pair, his ears lowered and he stared at the ground. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

Pitch withdrew the syringe a few inches. “No tricks.”

“On my honor as a Pooka,” Bunny replied. “No tricks as long as ya don’t hurt Jack.”

“Bunny, no,” Jack whispered, wiggling his hands, and getting ready to spring free. Yet, his protests were ignored as Pitch let go of him and approached Bunny.

He grinned maliciously as Onyx kept his hold on Bunny. “Well, then,” Pitch said as he tucked his arms behind back. “It’s time I am granted my magic and it’s been far overdue.”

“No!” Jack cried. He leaped forward, shaking off the ropes and chanted under his breath. Before Pitch had time to turn around, Jack blinded him with a light spell and knocked Pitch to the ground.

“Master!” Onyx yelled in fright, but he kept his hold on Bunny.

“Jack!” Bunny cried, struggling to break free. “What are ya doin?!”

“Saving you!” Jack cried as he turned to them. “Hold on-Ack!”

Suddenly, Pitch had recovered and tugged the boy to the ground. Snarling like a wild animal, Pitch pinned Jack to the ground, still holding the syringe. “You wretched boy!” Pitch exclaimed as he held one hand on Jack’s neck. “You’ll pay for that!!”

Jack acted fast. Using both hands, Jack wrapped his hands around Pitch’s wrist and struggled to keep the needle away from his face. “You won’t win!” Pitch mocked as Jack tried to push him off. “Give up!”

Jack grunted, but didn’t dare lower his guard. All it would take was one prick with that needle, and it was over.

“Jack!” Bunny yelled as he hastily tried to wiggle free, but Onyx kept his hold.

Bunny growled in frustration as Pitch held the point of the needle over Jack’s face. Seeing him in so much danger, the Pooka felt something inside literally shatter.

Bunny felt a wave of power wash over him, and he grinned in triumph. The last part of the seal had finally broken. Not wasting a moment, Bunny thumped his foot and suddenly vines shot out of the ground. Onyx screamed in fright as the vines tangled around his arms and legs to tie him up.

Bunny rushed over, and saw Pitch was winning the fight. The tip of the needle was almost scratching Jack’s face. 

“Get ya paws off my boy!” Bunny cried. He rammed into Pitch, kicking him off and watched the alchemist collide into a tree. Bunny growled as Jack sat up and he wrapped a protective arm around Jack’s waist. “Are ya hurt? Did he get you any-”

“No, I’m okay,” Jack said as he swallowed and glanced over to the tree where their weapons were stashed. “Be better if I had my staff.”

Bunny nodded was about to go and grab their weapons, but then Pitch decided to move and Bunny stayed where he was. He let himself be a living shield before risking the man touching his boy.

Pitch steadied himself by leaning against the tree as he glared at the pair of them. 

“Not..so..fast!” Pitch’s face was full of rage as he forced himself to stand and lean against the tree. “Pooka, you WILL give me my magic and Jack, when I’m through with you, no one will be able to tell you were a human-WHAT ARE YOU TWO STARING AT?!” 

Jack gave a shocked look to Bunny and looked uncertain who should inform Pitch on what the man clearly didn’t notice. 

However, it was Onyx that spoke nervously from his vine trap. “M-Master!” he stammered. “Your chest!”

Pitch blinked as he glanced down and his grey face went pale. The needle, now empty, was sticking out of his chest. Pitch yanked it out, letting it drop to the ground. “I have time!” he cried as he scrambled to open his coat. “I have time for the antidote before-NO!”

Suddenly, Pitch’s arm started to shake. He had no choice, except to drop the bottle as his hand started to morph into a paw.

Bunny kept his protective arm over Jack as they watched the alchemist’s body start to shake violently. Pitch collapsed to the ground, and dug his fingers into the dirt as his arms started to shrink and his ears started to grow longer.

“No, no,” he cried. “This can’t happen-” Pitch was cut off as he suddenly vanished into his black coat. Jack moved his body as far as Bunny would let him to watch the lump that now existed inside Pitch’s coat wiggle.

There were a series of curses until a black rabbit dug his way out of the coat and looked down at himself. He gave a noise that was a strange mix between a terrified squeak and a moan. “No..no! How did this happen?!”

Onyx gave a loud grunt as yanked himself free from the vines. He kneeled as he approached Pitch. “Master?” Onyx said as he stared at the tiny rabbit in confusion.

Jack stared silently at Pitch knowing he should be horrified. He personally knew how painful and terrifying being turned into a rabbit had been. It would have been his fate barely a minute ago if Bunny hadn’t kicked Pitch off of him. 

Maybe it was just the adrenaline wearing off, but Jack founding himself chuckling. “You’re adorable, Pitch.”

Pitch’s body shook as he turn his body and bared his teeth. “Shut up!”

Jack was almost delirious with laughter. “We should tie a bow on you! Right, Bunny?!”

Bunny said nothing as he kept his arm around Jack, looking afraid that Pitch could still attack him in his new tiny form. “I rather keep him in a cage,” Bunny said as he growled and narrowed his eyes.

Pitch growled, but it only caused his ears to fold back and for Jack to break out laughing. “Oh, man! Bunny, PLEASE tell me I can pull him out of a hat!”

“Jack,” Bunny warned, but he was cut off by Pitch.

“Enough!” Pitch hissed. “Onyx, take me out of here!”

“Yes, Master!” Onyx cried as he scooped Pitch into his arms.

“Hey!” Jack protested as Onyx ran past them at top speed, but Bunny kept Jack where they were.

“Leave them,” Bunny said as he pulled Jack to his feet and frantically checked him over. “Yer sure ya weren’t nicked by that needle anywhere?”

“I’m fine,” Jack said as he batted Bunny’s hands away. His eyes then narrowed as he turned his head away. “It’s not like I’m your problem any more, thanks for the concern though.”

Bunny gave a low sigh. “Jack, look I know what ya think ya heard, but it wasn’t the whole thing.”

Jack blinked as he glanced up confused. “What?”

“In the kitchen,” Bunny started, gently. “The truth is-”

“Bunny!” North exclaimed as he and the other Guardians charged through the eastern side of the clearing. Jack briefly wondered if they had seen Onyx carrying Pitch, but realized they hadn’t since they had scurried off towards the west side of the forest. North, and Tooth both held up swords as Sandy prepared a golden whip.

“What happened?!” North exclaimed as he frantically looked around.

“It’s alright,” Bunny said as he held up his hands. “It was Pitch but that’s been taken care of.”

“Pitch?!” Tooth said in alarm as she started to fly and search the area. “Where is he now?”

“Um…,” Jack said with a half grin. “Being carried around by Onyx because he got turned into a black rabbit.”

The other Guardians stared silently at Jack, until North raised a hand. “Did you take photo?”

“North!” Tooth scolded, as she hovered in the air and checked Jack over for injuries.

“What?” North said. “Photo of Pitch as rabbit would be good to see!”

Sandy shook his head as he looked to Bunny with a question mark.

“We’ll give the details later,” Bunny said as he picked up his boomerang and handed the staff to Jack. “Let’s just get back ta the mansion first. Sandy, mind gettin’ Pitch’s coat? I rather not leave those potions bottles of his laying around.”

Sandy nodded as he gingerly folded the coat, and being careful not to break the bottles within as the clanked together.

Bunny took the lead as they made their trek back to the house. During this, Jack was quiet as he let Bunny explain what had happened to Pitch. Normally, he be jumping and adding details, but he was too busy pondering on what Bunny was going to say next.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Once they were far enough, Pitch hopped out of Onyx’s arms to properly look over himself and gave a deep growl. “They’ll pay for this! All of them!”

“M-Master,” Onyx stammered as he lowered himself to be eye level with Pitch. “I’m sure we can fix this. Surely you have a potion you can drink to return to normal?”

Pitch sat on his hind legs as his eyes narrowed at his servant. “Oh? Tell me, Onyx, what potion would that be considering we left my coat, that contained all my potions, with the Guardians?!” Onyx winced as Pitch pointed a paw at him and bared his teeth. “Never mind, the antidote for this update version of the rabbit potion can only work if you drink it seconds before it changes the victim! This is permanent, you idiot!”

“I’m sorry, Master!” Onyx cried, bowing his head as he grovelled.

“Sorry, doesn’t restore my body!” Pitch screamed. “What am I suppose to do when the only help I have is a brainless, half wit-”

“That’s enough, Father!”

Pitch and Onyx both froze at the new voice, and light footsteps approached them. Pitch slowly turned to see a face he hadn’t seen in centuries and became quiet. “Emily Jane?”

His daughter gave a haughty snort. “You know, I don’t go by that name anymore.”

Pitch’s eyes narrowed and snorted, but was cut off by Onyx before he could speak another word. “Mistress, what are you doing here?”

“Came to collect you and Father,” Seraphina said with a smirk. “I had a feeling things were finally going to come to a head.” She hid her mouth behind her hand and chuckled. “But I never imagined it would have such a hilarious outcome.”

Pitch growled and bared his teeth. “This is nothing to laugh about! I refuse to stay like this and you will assist me in returning to normal.”

Seraphina continued to laugh as she kneeled. “You’re not in any kind of position to give threats, and I much prefer you like this.” 

Pitch’s eyes widened and started to run. However, Seraphina snapped her fingers and a powerful gust of wind came pushing Pitch directly into her lap. Seraphina gave a cryptic grin as she scooped him up like a cat and opened her basket.

“Personally, I think it’s an improvement. You’ll fit nicely into my basket.”

“What?!” Pitch cried as he struggled to get free. “Seraphina, don’t you even dare-” He was cut off as she dropped him into her basket, and securely shut the latch. Pitch continued to give screams of protest, but they were muffled by the basket.

Seraphina giggled. “Keep that up and I’ll put a bow on you as well, Father.”

“M-Mistress?” Onyx asked as he stared confused. “I don’t know what I’m suppose to do.”

Seraphina gave him a rare kind smile and patted his cheek. “You just have to come with me and not listen to Father’s orders anymore. Understood?”

Onyx blinked as he looked to the basket that Pitch was still yelling from and looked back to Seraphina. “You mean, I don’t listen to Master anymore?”

“Nope, nor me, you are you’re own master,” she replied as she climbed onto her broomstick and offer her hand. “Let’s go home, Onyx.”

Onyx stared unsure, but slowly gave a smile as he took her hand to join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next week will be the last chapter and the epilogue. Hard to believe this story is almost complete. Thanks to all my readers for this!


	22. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch is gone, Jack and Bunny are safe, and now it's time to have a talk....

“So, you’re certain the seal is fully broken now?” Tooth asked as she leaned back in the chair.

“Positive,” Bunny replied as he rotated his shoulders. “I’ll probably be a bit sore in the mornin’ for doin’ so, but glad ta be rid of it.”

North thoughtfully stroked his chin. “In end, what gave you boost to break through last part of seal?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Bunny said as he leaned forward. “If I didn’t do something, Pitch was goin’ ta hurt, Jack.”

“Ah,” North said, with a gleam in his eyes. “So parental protection?”

Bunny was silent, but, in the end, he gave a half smile. “Yeah, I can’t deny that,” he glanced over his shoulder. “Where did Sandy take Jack?”

“To his room,” Tooth replied, “he should be done with his examination any minute.”

That made Bunny feel more at ease. As far as he could tell, Jack hadn’t been scratched by Pitch’s needle or anything else the alchemist had up his sleeve. It wasn’t likely, yet if Jack had been marked by something there was the risk of a delay reaction with one of Pitch’s potions. Jack insisted he was fine, however the Guardians weren’t going to feel at ease until they were a hundred percent sure.

No one wanted to suddenly hear Jack calling for help because he suddenly turned into a rabbit out of the blue. They had unfortunately learned that the hard way from some of Pitch’s past victims, thus it was vital to ensure that wasn’t the case with Jack.

At that moment, Sandy entered the study and Bunny sat straight up. “Is Jack, alright, Mate?”

Sandy nodded as he gave a thumbs up and a smile.

“That is relief,” North said as he sank into the chair. “Where is Jack now?”

Sandy pulled up a chair as he created a sand image of Jack sitting on his bed.

“In his room,” Bunny translated.

Sandy nodded, but then pointed directly at Bunny and then to the sand image Jack.

“I need ta talk with him,” Bunny replied as he rose out of the chair. He really didn’t need Sandy to tell him that. “Now that I know the kid’s alright, it’s time ta clear things up.”

“Good luck,” Tooth said with a comforting smile as she lightly touched his arm.

Bunny gave a wave as he ventured out of the room and upstairs to where Jack’s room was. Phil was currently mopping the floor, but seemed to understand what Bunny was up to as he gave an encouraging thumbs up.

Bunny gave a nod of thanks as he turned the corner. Upon seeing Jack’s door, he took in a deep breath and knocked. It was time he fully cleaned up the mess he made.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack laid back onto his bed with his head on the soft pillow, and stared up at the ceiling. He had over a dozen thoughts and questions running through his mind, and no clue where to start.

Anger? Yes, there was a bit of that overing seeing Pitch using the image of his dead father and making Jack believe he could actually talk to him again. If Jack had been given the chance he would have punched him for that. 

Relief? Yeah, there was that. He and Bunny didn’t have to constantly look over their shoulders anymore. Pitch was hardly a threat anymore as a rabbit, not to mention Jack felt it was a good payback for the man turning Jack into a rabbit. 

Confusion? Definitely that He had overheard say Bunny didn’t want him, but now the Pooka saying Jack misunderstood? So, where did that leave him now?

Jack shut his eyes in thought. He should go and find Bunny, except after their ordeal, Sandy had told Jack they both needed some rest. Would it be too stressful if he brought it up now? How long would Jack have to wait?

A sudden knock at his door broke his thoughts. “Jackie, it’s me,” Bunny called. “Can I come in?”

Jack took a deep breath before he sat up. Guess that answered that question. “Sure.”

Bunny entered, and quietly shut the door behind him. “Sandy said he check ya out. How ya feelin’?”

Jack gave a half smile. “A lot better knowing I don’t have to worry about Pitch trying to snag me from the shadows.”

Bunny smiled as he pulled up a chair and sat. “Good because we need ta talk,” he said with a sigh. “I know what ya think ya heard earlier when I was in the kitchen with the others.”

Jack frowned as he shoulders tensed and he stared down at his feet. “I heard you saying you didn’t want to take me on as an apprentice. How could I misunderstand that?”

Bunny fidgeted as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Naw, yer right, ya can’t. What I should be sayin’ is that ya didn’t hear North and Tooth knockin’ sense inta me.”

Jack looked up, feeling a spark of hope. “They did?”

Bunny nodded. “They both pointed out that I’ve been a real idiot,” he shook his head. “I’ve been so busy focusin’ on what’s best for ya I couldn’t see it was right in front of me.” He shook his head. “Ya got ta understand Jackie, when I lost my clan, I never thought I would get the chance ta raise kids and it wasn’t likely I get someone as an apprentice.” Bunny gave a half smile. “Ya wantin’ ta train with me just sounded too good to be true.”

“So, what are you saying then?” Jack said as he narrowed his eyes and tried to tune out the thumping in his chest. Was Bunny saying he wanted Jack or that he was better off finding another magic teacher?

“What I’m sayin’,” Bunny replied, “is that I would be honored ta take ya own as my apprentice.”

Jack froze. “Y-You mean it?”

“Yeah, but we aren’t the same species,” Bunny started to rambled. “So, if ya rather have North, Tooth or Sandy, I know they be glad ta and I would understand-”

Jack launched from his bed and wrapped his arms around Bunny’s neck. “I want you to teach me long ears!” Jack said, no longer to fight back the happy tears. “You already act like a grumpy dad anyway.”

“Oi, I’m not that grumpy,” Bunny said, but then relaxed and hugged Jack back.

“But it’s really okay?” Jack asked as he glanced up. “I mean, I’m not guilt tripping you or anything?” Last thing Jack wanted was to find out Bunny only agreed because he felt guilty. He rather be unwanted than having someone pretend to want him.

“Naw and ya better stop thinkin’ like that,” Bunny replied as he poked Jack’s forehead. “Truth be told, Kiddo, I’ve been attached ta ya for awhile. I don’t think I can let anyone take ya on.” He gave a smirk. “And I think I’m the only one that can handle ya.”

Jack snorted as he let go of Bunny and sat back with his arms folded. “Why? I’m a tough kid?”

“Ya have a knack for trouble,” Bunny began, “and ya need someone ta keep ya out of it. If I let North take ya, ya two would get into twice the amount of messes ya do now. Speaking of which, even if officially yer my apprentice, North, Tooth and Sandy are gonna want ta teach ya a few things.” Bunny gave a smile. “If I hadn’t taken ya on, they would have.”

Jack blinked. “Really?”

“Whether ya want ta be or not, yer part of the family, Kiddo,” Bunny said as he ruffled Jack’s hair with his paw. “How about we go down and tell the others the good news?”

Jack gave a nod as Bunny wrapped his arm around his shoulders to lead him out of the room. Jack leaned into Bunny’s shoulder, feeling relief after a long time of doubting he was finally home with a family again.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

North hummed as he finished stacking the papers and slide them across the desk to Bunny. “There,” he stated proudly, “adoption papers are all here, Bunny. Just need signatures.”

Bunny took the papers and read through them. “Are these actual legal documents or are these fake?”

North waved a hand back and forth. “For most part they are legal, although Manny had to call in favors to clear it through foster care system,” he said with a grin. “But as far as child protection services are concerned you are Jack’s legal guardian, no question.”

Bunny sighed in relief. Good, that would make things easier when he and Jack had to go out in the public world again. It had taken a good few months to get it in order, but the Guardians knew they had to legally gets Jack name off the foster care kid list to avoid trouble in the future.

Course, there was still the magical side of the adoption process they planned to go through tomorrow night but that was more ceremonial than anything else. Since Manny was the head Guardian, they just needed his approval and Bunny knew he already had it. “I owe Manny big time for this,” Bunny said as he took the pen and started to sign his name to the papers. “This is more paperwork than it was for Katherine.” Course, Katherine hadn’t been a runaway street kid.

North waved a hand. “Manny does not care and is quite eager to meet Jack.” He leaned back into his chair. “He also wanted me to tell you he set up for caregiver to stay with Jack’s aunt and he will be sending monthly allowance for her to live on.”

Bunny sighed, that was something else he owed Manny for. Jack’s aunt wasn’t capable of caring for him, but she was still Jack’s family. When Bunny had explained the situation to Manny, he had suggested to set up proper care for the old woman.

“Did you tell Jack about her?” North asked.

“The gist of it,” Bunny replied. “I didn’t go into great detail, but just told the lad we would be caring for his aunt, and we can see her if he like.”

North nodded thoughtfully as he leaned against his hand. “Does he want to see her?”

“To quote the kid ‘Eventually, but not right now’,” Bunny replied and he couldn’t blame the kid. Jack barely remembered his aunt, so it would feel quite awkward for the kid. On the other hand, Jack admitted it would be nice to talk to someone that remembered his parents.

“That is good,” North said, “Where is Jack?”

“Last I checked, down in the Warren,” Bunny said as he signed the last paper “or at least he should be. I told him to practice aiming with his staff until he could hit the target five times.”

North chuckled as he took the papers back. “I should check on Phil, and see how planning for tomorrow’s dinner is going,” he said as got up from the chair. “Been awhile since we had big reason to celebrate.”

Bunny nodded as he rose to exit. “Just make sure there aren’t any fireworks this time, eh? I nearly had a heart attack from them last time.” 

“No, no,” North reassured as he opened the door. “No fireworks. Fired batons work much better.”

Bunny sighed as he shook his head. He suppose it was better than nothing.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

 

Down in Bunny’s room, while sitting at the table, Jack shuffled the cards and shut his eyes as he selected a card. “Should be...Queen of Hearts.” He cracked opened an eye and smiled as he saw it was indeed the Queen of Hearts.

“Good, six in a row,” Jack said as he shuffled the cards again. “Two more times and then I’ll move on to the linking rings.”

“Oi, I thought I told ya ta practice with ya staff.”

Jack turned in his seat as he saw Bunny step off the stairs and raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“I did,” Jack said as he reshuffled the cards, “I hit it five times so now I’m practicing my card tricks.”

Bunny smirked as he patted Jack’s arm. “Show me.”

Jack grinned as he pocketed the deck and picked up his staff. “Okay,” he said as he aimed for the target, “watch.” He twirled his staff and pointed it directly at the targets the yetis had build for Jack to practice his aim. Jack noted the ice had almost melted from his last few shots as he aimed for the center. He shot out a blast of ice and it slammed dead center in the middle. Jack wasted no time and shot out four more blasts of ice and they all hit the bullseye perfectly.

Bunny gave a low whistle and ruffled Jack’s hair. “Good job, yer improvin’.”

“I’m not improving,” Jack replied as he lifted the staff to his shoulders. “I’m a master.”

“Don’t get cocky,” Bunny said as he pulled up a chair. “Got yer practicin’ done for the day?”

“Most of it,” Jack said as he held out the cards and waved it so disappeared from his hands into his sleeves. “Are you sure it’s okay for us to visit the hospital?”

“Course, it’s fine,” Bunny replied, “ya know North loves the idea of ya entertainin’ sick kids. Frankly, think he’s plannin’ on makin’ some toys for the ankle biters.”

Jack couldn’t resist a grin. Even though Jack was learning to become a fully trained magic user like Bunny, the Pooka had still encouraged Jack to keep up with his stage tricks. It was part of who Jack was. To further make his point, it had been Bunny’s idea to start going to hospitals and put on show for the sick children there. 

The best part was Jack wasn’t limited to only one hospital, now that Bunny had full access to his magic again that included his tunnels. It hadn’t taken Jack long to learn that for a trip that normally took days by bus could be made in a couple of hours when using one of the hundreds of tunnels Bunny had. They had already made arrangement to do a show at the hospital where Dr. Bennet and Dr. Gobber worked. Both of the doctors seemed rather pleased with the idea.

Quietly, Jack took out a card and stroked his finger along the edge. The only biggest change Jack made in his life was to give up his goal of being famous like his father. Although, knowing that he had a family with the Guardians, being famous didn’t seem as important anymore. Still, part of him wondered if he was making the right decision. 

“Do you think my dad would be proud?” Jack asked, softly, “I mean, I’m not going to become a famous magician like he was, but-”

“Does it make ya happy?” Bunny asked, gently.

Jack raised his head at the question and gave a slow nod.

“Then I’m sure that’s he what he would have cared about,” Bunny answered with a nod. “Even if he didn’t, yer not ya dad. Ya need ta do what’s right for ya, and ya alone. Understand?”

Jack nodded as he tucked the card away and ran a hand through his hair. “How are the preparations for the dinner tomorrow night going?”

“As well as we can expect,” Bunny replied as he folded his arms. “Tooth got a call from Ombric. He and Katherine will be here tomorrow morning, and they’re staying for a week.”

Jack grinned. He was dying to get to hang out with Katherine. They talked to each other all the time on the computer, but it was different to have her here in person. There was also the fact that Jack was getting nervous about the adoption ceremony. Be nice to hear how Katherine herself felt about it when she went through it.

“Is there anything I have to do tomorrow night?” Jack asked. 

Bunny shook his head. “North finished the adoption papers we’ll need for travelin’. The main reason for dinner tomorrow is ta celebrate, and for Manny ta actually meet ya. So, naw ya don’t have to do thing.”

Jack gave slow nod. It only felt like today it was sinking in. Bunny was going to be the equivalent of a father officially to Jack. Granted it wouldn’t change how they acted with each other. Bunny had always acted like a grumpy old man, but it only seemed real to know it was official. “Just hope, Manny likes me. He’s a big deal for you guys, right?”

Bunny gave a smile, and ruffled Jack’s hair. “Ya’ll be fine, Kiddo. Hard ta get Manny ta not like someone. Besides, after what we’ve been through with Pitch, this is nothin’.”

Jack scoffed. “That’s true, what do you think happened to Pitch?”

“Don’t know,” Bunny said as he rose from the seat. “Sandy still hasn’t said a word about it.”

Jack arched an eyebrow. Sandy had cast a spell to see if he would receive a prediction of where Pitch was. It was a slim chance, but Sandy confirmed he knew where Pitch was and he grinned. He wouldn’t say why except Sandy assured them Pitch wouldn’t be causing trouble for a long time.

That wasn’t hard to believe since Pitch was a rabbit now. Still, Jack wished he knew what became of the insane alchemist. If anything else, to just put his mind at ease.

“In any case,” Bunny said as he patted Jack’s shoulder. “Give me a hand in the garden, and then we’ll check on what Tooth and Sandy are doing.”

Jack gave a nod as he followed Bunny in the garden. He normally didn’t care for gardening, but he was glad to have something to take his mind off tomorrow.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack had gotten up as soon as the sun was slowly rising back up into the sky. Normally, Jack would sleep in for a couple more hours, however, there was a lot to do for the ceremony and Manny was going to arrive soon.

Jack wasn’t sure how he was suppose to dress, but Tooth insisted his regular outfit of his blue hoodie and pants would be fine. Jack wasn’t as certain. Manny was one of the world’s oldest magic users, and according to Bunny one of the most powerful to boot. Jack felt like he was greeting royalty while wearing a pair of rags for his attire. He couldn’t help but be tempted to put something fancier on. However, Bunny also claimed Manny was the most laid back person they knew, and surely the Pooka wouldn’t joke about something like this.

Jack still found himself unsure what to think as he ate breakfast. As he swallowed the last bite of toast, Sandy appeared gesturing for Jack to follow. 

“He’s here?” Jack asked as he put his dishes in the sink. Sandy replied with a nod as they went down to the main hall. North, Bunny and Tooth were in greeting as a short man entered. Jack blinked as the man removed his hat to shake off the water, and revealed it was almost bald except for a long curl of hair on his head.

“That’s Manny?” Jack whispered to Sandy who replied with a grin.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck as they went down the stairs. “I got to say, I kind of expected him to be taller.

“Most people do, so it’s fun to surprise them,” Manny said as he turned to Jack and offered a hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Jack. North has been gushing about you for months.”

“T-thanks,” Jack said as he blushed deep red and he shook Manny’s hand. Crud! He had heard that?! “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you to hear you being short,” Jack stammered as Bunny sighed. “I mean wouldn’t have said it if I know you could hear it. No, I-”

Manny laughed and patted Jack’s shoulder. “Quite alright my boy,” Manny said, looking very amused. “Frankly, what you said is considered polite compared to what Aster said when I first met him.”

Jack blinked as he looked up to the Pooka. “Really?” he said, curiously. “What did you say?”

Bunny coughed into his hand and looked to Manny. “Look, Manny’s coat must be soaked from the rain. We should get him something hot to drink.”

“You are dodging question, Bunny,” North said with a grin.

“In either case,” Manny said as he hung his coat on the rack. “I believe hot drinks are splendid idea, for both of us. Particularly if you have apple cider on hand.”

Tooth frowned and exchanged a baffled looked with the others. “What do you mean by ‘us’?”

“I’m afraid he is referring to me,” a female voice said as she entered the room. Silence fell upon the room as she unfurled her scarf that covered her face. All the Guardians, except for Manny and Jack, gave a shocked gasp.

“Seraphina?” Tooth asked as she blinked. “Why are you here?”

“Manny dragged me,” Seraphina replied as she set her broom against the wall. “Although, I can’t deny I was curious on meeting our latest elemental magic user face to face.”

Jack was about to ask who exactly she was when Bunny leaned into his ear and whispered. “She’s Pitch’s daughter.”

Jack’s tongue ran dry. Now their reactions made sense! Seraphina, the daughter Pitch went into alchemy to save only to end up using in his experiments. The Guardians hadn’t spoken much of her and Jack hadn’t bothered to ask. Yet, now he wished he had poked them more about it.

At that exact moment, Seraphina locked eyes with Jack and stepped forward. “So, you’re Jack are you? The latest addition to our magical world?”

Jack raised his head, feeling unprepared on what he should say. Thankfully, Bunny wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders that made the boy feel more secure. Jack took a deep breath, remembering he wasn’t alone.

“Yeah..um,” Jack said, “nice to meet you.” He was tempted to add “So, do you know your dad’s a rabbit now?” However, Jack didn’t want to risk the lady casting a curse on him for saying so. He wasn’t sure what her reaction that bit of news would be.

“Hmm, you are quite young,” she’ replied as she looked him over. “But, your magic is frost and snow is it?” Seraphina asked with a cryptic smile that was identical to Pitch’s. “Pity I didn’t find you first,” she said, “you would have learned useful skills from me.”

“Oh?” Jack asked, not certain if he wanted to know. “What kind of skills?”

“Like how to make a proper blizzard or ice storm,” Seraphina replied. “I’m known as the Witch of Storms for a good reason.”

“Now, now, Sera,” Manny said gently, “you’re making the boy nervous.” He gave a smile. “Besides, I believe you need to introduce our other guest.”

North sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Manny, Seraphina was enough of a surprise and I’m starting to worry on how many guests you brought.”

“Oh, don’t worry, North,” Manny said as he pointed to the door. “It’s just one more.”

A cloaked figured cross over the threshold. The person then removed his cloak and gave a big grin as he waved. “Hello all,” Onyx greeted.

“Onyx!” Jack cried as he instantly pointed for his staff at him and the other Guardians stood on guard. “Where’s Pitch?! What are you doing-”

“My father is safely tucked and locked away in my cottage for the time being,” Seraphina replied. “I can assure you, you are quite safe.”

Jack blinked shocked as he lowered his staff. “So...you know?”

“That you are responsible for turning my father into a fluffy rabbit,” Seraphina replied with a smile, “very much so.”

North’s eyes hardened. “We are sorry, Seraphina, but it was accident-”

“I never said I was upset by it,” Seraphina corrected. “Frankly, I think father is better off as a rabbit. Hopefully, it will help him to finally clear his head from all his alchemy madness.”

Jack ran a hand through his hair, and whispered to Bunny. “Okay, NOW I can believe Pitch is her dad. She’s just as nuts.”

“Jack, hush,” Bunny warned, but Jack could tell with the trouble expression that the Pooka agreed.

Sandy folded his arms as he pointed to Onyx and formed a question mark over his head.

“I thought you all would like to see for yourselves that Onyx has reformed under Seraphina’s care,” Manny replied and glanced to Bunny. “Also, Onyx has a request of you Aster.”

“Me?” Bunny said with a raise eyebrow. “Mate, I’m hopin’ yer not asking to awake magic in him. I don’t think that’s a good idea-”

“Don’t jump to conclusions,” Seraphina replied sharply and looked to the homunculus. “Go on. Ask!”

Onyx nodded and grinned at Aster. “Will you teach me how to paint? I would very much like to learn to paint.”

Bunny blinked ,surprised. “Seriously? That’s all?” He tapped his foot in thought. “Um...well…”

“He’d love to,” Tooth said smoothly as she placed a hand on Onyx’s shoulder. “Wouldn’t you, Bunny.”

“Um..yeah, sure,” Bunny replied. “I can show you a few tricks.”

“Yes, yes,” North said, sounding very frazzled. “But before you go into art lesson, let us sit down and catch up, da?”

The group agreed as they walked down the hall. Jack was the last in the line as he scratched his head. “You know, Bunny, I thought nothing could surprise me anymore, but this takes the cake.”

Bunny chuckled as he ruffled Jack’s hair. “Get use ta it, Kiddo. There’s gonna be way more of it.”

Jack sighed, but gave a small smile in return. It was a new life he was quickly getting use to.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The following night had been one of the longest, but most fun celebrations Jack had ever taken part of. Ombric and Katherine had shown up a few hours later, which Jack was grateful for since that meant he could run off with Katherine and be far away from Seraphina. She didn’t seem like a bad person, but the lady reminded Jack far too much of Pitch for his liking.

However, as strange as Jack found it, the boy was finding himself able to relax around Onyx. It seemed once the guy was given something to do that didn’t involve with obeying his dark master he was actually a nice guy. Jack even showed the homunculus some of his tricks and the homunculus clapped impressed like a kid seeing it for the first time.

Bunny seemed reluctant and kept a careful watch on Onyx the whole time, especially when Jack was in the room like he was afraid Onyx was going to attack. Bunny did relax slightly once both he and Onyx had brushes in their hands and Bunny gave his painting lesson. Although, Jack had a feeling it would take a long time before Bunny or any of the other Guardians would feel the could truly drop their guard around him. The guy had worked for a master the Guardians had been fighting for years.

Dinner finally came around and North had gone all out. There was enough food to feed an army, and Jack had to admit the music the yeti played was actually good. Although having the elves as backup singers didn’t prove to be the best idea since they kept crashing and knocking over each other as they danced.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and chatter. Jack and Katherine both listened gleefully as the Guardians told stories of adventures long past. Onyx even offered a tidbit here and there, although it was usually from his perspective of being Pitch’s underling during it. 

If he was offended by the awkward stares he received from Tooth, North, Sandy, Ombric and Bunny he gave no hinting. Manny just smiled as Seraphina looked quite pleased with herself. Jack himself, however, didn’t care. He felt like he belonged to a family again, and he had thought that feeling had vanished from the moment his father had died. Eventually, the evening came to an end and Jack dragged himself to bed.

Jack had slept in, but as he felt sunlight peek into his window, he forced himself to get up and get dressed. As he finished brushing his hair, there was a knock at the door and Jack wasn’t surprise to see Bunny.

“Mornin’, Frostbite,” Bunny greeted as he enter. “Get enough sleep?”

Jack yawned. “Enough to keep me conscious,” Jack said as he stretched his arm. “I take it you want to get some staff practice in before breakfast?”

“Actually,” Bunny said with a crooked grin, “I was thinkin’ we could do somethin’ different and have ya give me a lesson.”

Jack blinked as he folded his hands into his lap. He teach Bunny? The Pooka was older than dirt, at least accordin’ to North. Bunny probably knew every kind of spell created under the sun, not to mention Jack was the student here. “What could I possibly teach you?” he asked.

Bunny grinned and pulled over Jack’s old duffle bag. “Some of ya stage tricks,” Bunny said softly. “Ya proven they can be useful in a pinch,” he raised his head with a smirk, “and be nice ta help ya with a trick that wouldn’t involve with pullin’ me out of a hat.”

Jack stared surprised, and snickered. “I don’t know, you were rather adorable.”

“I’m a fierce warrior, I’m not suppose to be adorable,” Bunny chided with his arms folded, but still kept his grin. “So, what ya say, Teach? Think ya can teach this old Pooka a few tricks?”

“Sure,” Jack said as he took out a pile of cards. “I can teach you a trick or two.”

Bunny smiled as he sat up to pay attention. Jack grinned as he shuffled the cards and thought about what tricks to teach him.


	23. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack decides to check up on an old friend.

**Five Months Later….**

Frank smiled as he gave the woman her change and handed her the bag of donuts. As he watched the woman leave, his gaze wandered over to the window and he sighed before turning his back to fetch the broom. It had been almost a year now, and he still had not heard a word about Jack.

He sighed. It wasn’t a first time a street kid vanished, yet it always bothered Frank when one of his regulars would disappear like they never existed. Jack had been a special kid too. He’d always look forward when Jack greeted him with a new trick.

The shop’s bell jingled and Frank replaced his frown with a smile to greet. “Hey, what can I get you for today-Jack?!”

The very boy he was just thinking about approached the counter with a huge grin. “Hey, Frank, you look good! How’s the shop?”

Frank’s jaw dropped as he looked Jack over. The boy barely resembled the skinny street kid that use to sit outside his shop. His hair was no longer brown, but a snowy white. Did Jack dyed his hair? Someone had fatten the kid up to a healthy weight and his clothes look brand new.

“Business has been good,” Frank said as he pressed his lips together. He was tempted to ask where Jack had been all these months, but that wasn’t his business. If Jack wanted Frank to know, he would tell. “How about you? Doing okay?”

Jack gave a warm smile. “Better than okay, it’s why I stopped by,” he said as he leaned on the counter. “I’ve always appreciated what you did for me, and I just wanted to tell you I was alive and not dead in a ditch somewhere.”

“I appreciate that,” Frank said as he leaned on the counter. He raised his head and suddenly noticed a man with pepper grey hair standing outside his window. How long had he been standing there?

“That’s my foster dad,” Jack explained as he gestured to the man with his thumb. “I have a new home and family now.”

Frank blinked and then laughed as he patted Jack’s shoulder. “That’s great, Kid. I’m happy for you. You should bring them by, I’ll give them all a free donut.”

Jack chuckled. “I will,” he waved at Frank as he headed back to the door. “I got to go. We’re running late for a show I’m giving at the hospital. See you, Frank!”

Frank waved and watched happily as Jack left the shop and the man wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulders before they walked away. Frank smiled, he was relieved to see Jack was not only safe, but happy. In his opinion, that was probably the best kind of magic of all.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that’s the end of this tale. Thanks to all my readers that stuck with me for this. I never imagined it would get this popular, and I can honestly say all your comments have been encouraging. I’m just so grateful to hear them. 
> 
> For those wondering, I do got a rough idea for a sequel to this, but I’ll need time to make a proper outline and to write it mostly out. (Not to mention I got a few other fics I’ve been meaning to finish.)
> 
> In the meantime, I’ll try to get around to writing some short story pieces taking place in the same setting to tie you guys over. Until then, thanks to all my readers! You are all awesome.


End file.
